but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right
by fallingauthor
Summary: Should she just let him go, then? Again? Let him walk away from her as she watches his hunched back retreating in defeat while she masks her guilt with forced nonchalance…then listens to the door quietly closing behind him as he gives her up? Except this isn't six years ago and she's anything but nonchalant and the door is not closed forever. ****Mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

I.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._

 _How's life?_

 _Tell me, how's your family?_

 _I haven't seen them in a while._

/./

"— _have to get out sometimes, you know."_ Piper drawls through the phone. Annabeth can hear the whirring of her blender in the background. She hasn't had her morning veggie smoothie yet, but she is already hovering over Annabeth like a mother hen.

"I _am_ out," Annabeth re-adjusts her scarf with one hand as she struggles to hold her phone between her shoulder and chin while simultaneously trying to keep her bag from falling off her other shoulder. She needs to have her coffee so bad.

" _Walking the short distance to work doesn't count as being out, Annabeth."_ Piper turns her blender off so Annabeth can hear her early morning jazz music playing in the background this time.

She sighs. Taking her phone in her hand, she opens her mouth to beg her to _please_ let her have her coffee before she nags her ear out. "Piper—p" she starts but is immediately interrupted.

" _Okay, okay, I'll get off your hair -for now. I know you haven't had your fill yet so I'll drop it."_ She concedes. Annabeth sighs in relief. _"Anyway, the real reason I called-"_

"Oh, so pestering me wasn't _the_ ulterior motive, yet?"

Piper ignores the comment. "- _is to inform you about Friday night."_

"What's Friday night?"

" _Grover and Juniper are inviting us to a get-together in this new bar a couple blocks from their apartment_." She explains. Annabeth's brow arches for a second because Grover and Juniper don't do bars, as far as she remembers. Is she really that outdated when it comes to her friends? " _Apparently, Grover and the owner go way back and after hearing about his upcoming big event, he assures free entrance and free drinks to his and Juniper's friends. Grover didn't decline; thinks it's a great way to catch up again."_

"Oh," Annabeth bites her lip in hesitation.

" _You're not allowed to say no to this one, Annabeth._ " Piper quickly adds as if hearing her thoughts. " _We're going to be discussing stuff for the wedding, too."_

She pictures the mountain of paperwork piling up in her table that requires her undivided attention this Friday night (and all other Friday nights before that and maybe the next Friday nights after, too). But she also thinks of her friends. She hasn't seen them in a while. She has already turned down few other invitations of a get-together for her work.

Then again, she can't put aside her friends this time especially that Grover and Juniper are getting married the next weekend. Probably, her mind whispers, it is nigh time she gets her Friday nights back.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

There's a heartbeat of silence that follows Annabeth's declaration. She imagines her friend's mouth to be hanging open in surprise. Piper might be expecting a little argument to ensue before getting her to agree to go-you know, like the _normal_ scenario.

" _Umm_ , _o-okay…"_ Piper stammers, still taken aback. " _But_ _be sure to_ really _come_." She warns.

Annabeth chuckles at that. At the back of her mind, she thinks she should be a little offended at the mistrust but she plays it off coolly. It's her fault Piper is wary of her just agreeing with no fight, anyway. She rarely agrees without a fight. Well, she rarely _agrees_ at all. But she does fight very often.

"Yeah, I'll be there. I promise, Pipes." She finds herself sincere about going, and maybe even a little excited to see her friends again. She just hopes she didn't miss too much of their lives that somebody is getting married from their group again without her knowing they were even _dating_ in the first place. Well, she did think Grover and Juniper would end up together eventually. They are just perfect for each other. She was just a little _floored_ to receive the wedding invitation out of the blue without any warning, is all. "I do want to see you all again, you know. It would be a really pleasant change of scenery. I feel like a thousand different building designs are tattooed at the back of my eyelids already and they're giving me a headache."

" _One look at a blueprint and you're high as a kite, Annie. It doesn't give you a headache, it gives you an orgasm_." Annabeth blushes but doesn't defend herself. " _But A for effort. You miss us and you're guilty for passing on our previous invitations. Get it."_

Annabeth laughs. She can really depend on Piper to brighten up her day -well, when she isn't busy pestering her on stuffs Annabeth has absolutely no business with, like _dating_ , that is. But she's definitely a breath of fresh air.

"I can already see me having fun this Friday," Annabeth says.

Piper's breath hitches, barely recognizable over the phone, but she didn't miss it. Piper stays silent for a while, as if remembering something that she has yet to tell Annabeth. She rounds the corner to Starbucks and pauses in her tracks, waiting for Piper to speak again.

"Pipes?"

Piper sighs on the other end and from all the years Annabeth has known her friend, she knows that that sigh means that she is holding back something from her.

" _Just…be there, okay_?" She sounds reluctant about something Annabeth can't pinpoint what but firm and final on her request. Annabeth chooses not to bother her with it. For today, at least.

"Okay."

/./

Annabeth pushes the door open to Starbucks. The smell of freshly brewed coffee immediately wafts into her nostrils as a welcome invasion. She instantly feels calm. She can take on a hundred blueprints and even join in with the construction at the level of energy that is surging in her veins in that moment. And that was only from the smell of it, mind. A little overrated but she desperately needs to be kicked awake because the mashed potatoes -or at least she hopes is mashed potatoes, it could be mashed _anything_ really, but she's leaning on potatoes- that she had this morning did nothing to appease her sour mood. She had slept late the previous evening (because of, guess what? WORK of course. She's pretty predictable, eh?) and woken up with the blinds she forgot to close before sleeping because she just wanted to doze off so badly after almost 12 hours bent on her work. Last night wasn't the first time she went home exhausted after a literally _long day_ from work. But it was, in all her life, the first time she missed closing off the damn curtains. So, yeah, it is a bad day for her. And she needs positivity. Like 5 cups of it and tons of whipped cream on top of each.

She walks to the small queue of people lining up to order. After a quick glance at her wrist watch: it is only 30 minutes past 8 o'clock. She still has plenty of time. She thinks about sending Piper a message after her somewhat cryptic behavior over the phone, so she digs her bag for her mobile phone again. She holds up her mobile and the picture of her and Piper greets her as soon as she clicks it to life. She smiles. It's a picture of them attending a silly Coachella themed party almost 3 years ago. Piper had dragged her along ranting about (A.) _stop being a cave-person_ and (B.) _your company's not gonna sue you for actually living a normal life!_ and (C.) _stop moping and fucking get laid, Annabeth_. Well A and B went off the list that night and she did enjoy the party, hence, the big, toothy grin she had that was reflected on the souvenir photograph she had taken from that night. It was _after_ that night that Piper began bugging her about letter C _non-stop_ and pushed her to countless blind dates, speed dates, and even as far as online dating sites.

Frankly, Annabeth can live to her old age celibate. She's had enough with getting laid and then breaking her heart in the process. And then breaking someone else's heart while she's on it. Nope. She's had enough regrets to last her a lifetime. And maybe another lifetime, too. Yup, she could probably reincarnate into a spider after she dies and still carry the same old wounds.

"One Iced Latte Macchiato and a Blonde Caffe Latte, please."

Annabeth almost drops her phone.

"Sizes, sir?"

"Uh, Grande."

She whips her head up so fast there is a slight stinging in her neck from sudden exertion. Well, she hardly notices it though as the sound of her beating heart drowns out everything else in the room. A plane could have crashed down to the city behind her and she wouldn't have any idea at all. No, her world literally narrows to one point at the front of the queue. Because she recognizes that voice. She hasn't heard it in a long time -in 6 years, to be exact- but she will never be mistaken about that voice. Not even if ten thousand people order the same coffee on the same shop at the same exact moment, she will still be able to pick out that voice from any crowd. Heck, she'll probably only hear _his_ voice among others.

To be fair, how can she not focus on him when her heart is hardwired to pound like a madman at the slightest indication of his voice? It's a battle that's been won long ago. And certainly not by Annabeth.

She cranes her neck, which is still a little sore from earlier but Annabeth still doesn't know it obviously, and follows the source of the deep, husky, and sweet voice.

And there he is.

Annabeth is done for. _Again_.

He's standing at the side of the counter, waiting for his order to be served up. His fingers on one hand are drumming on the countertop and his other hand keeping it cool inside one of the pockets of his khaki pants. He's alternately gnawing his lower lip and pouting it out and Annabeth would bet her company and their rival company that he doesn't even know he's doing that with his lips because he _never_ knows he's doing it EVER and she just can't look away from the painful familiarity of it all.

She drinks in everything that is him from the plain, dark blue, button up shirt he's wearing, his also dark blue sneakers (he always loved blue and all shades of it), his silver Rolex watch sitting cozily on his wrist, his windswept hair that always gives off this troublemaker aura (although the owner is anything but…sometimes) is still the same jet black color and is still grown to fall perfectly near his eyes…his eyes. Don't even let Annabeth get started with his eyes. It's not visible in her direction but she knows (from the way the ginger head behind him on the queue is eyeing him, trying to hypnotize his eyes –but doing poorly— to land on hers so they can stare each other to oblivion) that they are still the same vibrant, sea-green color that just shames all other. And from all exaggerations that she could be sued for that day, _that_ one thing she will and cannot overemphasize. His eyes are the most breath-taking among the billion other pairs in the world. Period.

Gods, he looks amazing. Even more amazing than 6 years ago.

How can she have gone on with life after losing him all those years back?

Oh, _right_. She hasn't gone on with life, at all.

She existed instead. She existed for her friend Piper to drag to parties and to set up with random guys in frail hopes of _fixing_ her; for her boss to dump loads of projects to, disguising trust in ability for 'nobody-is-too-interested-to-waste-a-weekend-for-this-because-they-have-a-life-outside-this-office-UNLIKE-you'; for her workmates to gossip about being _so_ workaholic to the point of crazy; for Starbucks baristas to mistakenly write Annabelle on her Grande when she clearly emphasized 'Hi, I'm Anna _BETH_ ' with a hiss prerequisite to ordering; and for everyone else to pass her by.

How uneventful her life has become. She's turned into a tedious old-maid at age 25 when she was out living it to the fullest (albeit negligently) just six years ago. The grandma living across her apartment has more social life and a more exciting love life than Annabeth. If the parties she host once a month for her high school friends batch 1968 and the grandpa that always stays behind to ' _help clean up_ ' are any indications at all.

Maybe it's really how the aftermath of a broken heart looks like. Maybe the consequence of a poorly-exercised pride is Annabeth's life at 25.

The barista finally hands him his bag with a flirty smile. "Here you go, _Peter_." Annabeth didn't miss the paper that she slips inside the bag which she can only guess is her mobile number. He gets that a lot, Annabeth remembers. He politely returns the smile and takes his bag, allowing the scrap of paper to linger inside, but Annabeth knows once he's out the door, he'll fish it out and throw it in the trash bin. He's always been so chivalrous to decline a girl face-to-face.

He turns from the counter and Annabeth panics. She hastily bows her head and pretends to be busy with her phone. She's rooted in her spot and her mind is blank and swarming with thoughts all at once, uncertain of what to do. Should she say 'Hi'? Talk to him…? She can't even raise her head anymore.

He walks past her, and she catches a whiff of his natural salty scent that awakens something inside her that even coffee can never do, and goes straight for the door. She wonders fleetingly if he can hear the drumming of her heart calling out to him - to hear her, to notice her, to _glance_ her way.

…Guess not, because the smell is suddenly gone and the door chimes at his exit.

Should she just let him go, then?

Again?

Let him walk away from her as she watches his hunched back retreating in defeat while she masks her guilt with forced nonchalance…then listens to the door quietly closing behind him as he gives her up?

Except this isn't six years ago and she's anything but nonchalant and the door is not closed forever.

She leaves her place in the line -coffee be damned- because she can survive one day without it, but not another without him. Not when she's finally strong enough to yank open the door he closed and follow him out like she should have done back then.

The door chimes again as she hurries out of the establishment, eyes sweeping everywhere in search of him. Then, her line of vision zeroes in on him as he opens the door to a blue Mercedes-Benz.

"Percy!"

He doesn't hear her call and proceeds to crouch into his car. She sprints towards his direction, heels _click-click-clicking_ on the pavement. A couple who are walking the opposite direction moves to the side to avoid crashing with her as they notice her rush.

"Percy!" she calls to him again, louder and more desperate.

The hoarse itch in her throat proves to be worth it because this time, he looks up.

It is evident the moment he spots the source of the call because his eyes widen and his jaw hardens just a little. For a split moment, he looks like he is going to ignore her and just drive away. But his expression loosens eventually, settling on honest surprise and a tentative smile.

"Annabeth,"

He breathes out her name in wonder and Annabeth is cloaked with warmth at the realization that her name has not sounded that beautiful in a long time. After all, only this man can make everything about her, everything she says and does, beautiful.

She stands, a little out of breath from her Olympic-winning dash, in front of his car. She smiles in awe because what else can she do when she's finally looking at her favorite shade of green, bringing to her the serenity of the ocean in the middle of a busy, almost chaotic, New York street? She realizes she hasn't seen the ocean in quite a while now. Literally and metaphorically true.

"Your eyes are still green," She inwardly cringes and mentally slaps herself. Of all the things she could have said as greetings, _Your eyes are still green?_ Of course, they'd be green. She's as lame as the mashed potatoes she flipped down on the sink that morning.

If he's taken aback at her statement, he hides it really well. "Yeah, I tried it blue but it's just not the same." For a second, his face sported a somewhat faraway look, like a very vivid picture is flashing before his eyes, but blinks the image away immediately. He shuts the door of his car and seats his coffee atop its roof. "I didn't expect to run on you here."

"I can say the same thing, except I'm not surprised." Annabeth says. "I'm… _stupefied,_ to say the least."

He realizes the truth of her statement even before she finishes saying it. Because if there is anybody between them that should be surprised with their running on each other in a random Starbucks café in the middle of the hustle and bustle of New York City life, it'd be Annabeth. After all, Annabeth has been living in New York all her life. Percy on the other hand…

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah…"

Annabeth briefly catches sight of a small, three-letter design, written at the back of his wrist before his hand falls to his side again. She guesses it's a tattoo. She wishes she can say she's only mildly interested on what it says but she'll be lying. Percy is the kind who isn't into tattoos and if he gets one, it's a real big deal why he did it. Or for whom he did it. Either way, she is definitely curious and itches to reach for his hand and hold it to her face to analyze and study and admire the tattoo whatever it is or it represents.

"So, umm, what are you doing here?" She's fiddling with the sling of her bag, trying for a casual conversation.

"Oh I just stopped by to get some coffee," he gestures at the bag sitting innocently on the roof of his car.

"No, I mean _here_." Annabeth emphasizes. "In New York."

"Oh, umm, actually, I-I moved back here a couple of days ago-"

Annabeth thinks she heard him say something about being assigned here for work by the boss-man and she really wants to listen but her mind keeps backtracking to ' _moved back here_ ' and she hopes it's not _that_ visible in the way her eyes shines and smile widens that her heart is doing a silly happy dance inside her chest. That would be embarrassing.

"Oh, is that so? Great!" She tries to sound indifferent but it came out as high-pitched. She clears her throat subtly. "I mean - _good_. Good for you."

He nods. "I guess. I did miss home."

She almost asks 'Did you miss me, by any chance?' but luckily stops herself. Instead she asks, "Do you know about Grover's wedding?"

His eyes lights up at the mention of Grover and his face breaks into a childish grin, "Oh yeah. I'm his best man."

He sounds so excited for his best friend. It only makes sense, though, that he'd be Grover's best man. The two of them are as thick as thieves since middle school -practically inseparable (not as attached to the hips as he and she were, but to be fair they'd known each other since kindergarten so she'll cut Grover some slack. And after what happened to them, Grover may as well be the _only_ best friend he considers now). Well, until Percy decided to leave the country.

Annabeth always wanted to ask Grover about it, she just never came around to it. She isn't sure how they would react if he mentions his name, so she never does. Ever since he left, their mutual friends had a silent agreement among themselves, too, not to mention his name whenever she's around. She's not sure if it's for her benefit or for theirs.

"That's wonderful. I'm sure Grover is over the moon." Annabeth says sincerely. "Marrying the love of his life and having his best friend as his best man."

He scoffs good-naturedly, "I'm sure he's a lot delighted for more reasons than that." He deadpans.

"What do you mean?"

"I owe him a $50 bet we made back in 6th grade," he chuckles at the memory and Annabeth is stuck wanting to hear it again and again and AGAIN. "We were idiots back then, but he's won so I have to cough up, anyway."

Annabeth gives a little laugh. They really are dorks. No wonder they click so much.

Suddenly a notification tune played from Percy's phone. He digs his phone from his pocket and reads the message. He raises his head shortly, "It's mom." He says. "We've made arrangements today. I'm actually headed to their apartment before we…." He gestures at the space between them.

Annabeth warms up at the mention of his mother. Sally Jackson is an amazing woman. She loves Percy so much and she used to always make blue pancakes (Percy's absolute favorite) whenever Annabeth came over to visit. It's been years since the last time she'd seen Sally.

She stopped going over to visit since Percy left. She couldn't find the courage to face her after what happened between her and Percy. Sally tried to reach out to Annabeth many times but she was eaten away by guilt to ever return her calls. But, nevertheless, she misses Sally because she had been like a mother to her, too.

She smiles, trying hard not to sound disappointed. "Yeah, it was-it was nice meeting you again."

"You too," he offers a kind smile then opens his car one more time.

She bites her lips so hard. "Percy?" Annabeth blurts before she can stop herself. All she knows is that she can't just _let_ him drive away.

He pauses and looks at her expectantly.

"Can we-can we talk sometime?" A giant stone is lodged in her stomach. "I mean, if you have any free time and if it's okay with you."

He visibly hesitates for a bit and Annabeth understands why. She's the one who put the wall between them in the first place. At last, he searches through his bag of coffee and pulls out a scrap paper. Annabeth knows it to be the paper that the barista has written her mobile number on from earlier. Percy's head vanishes inside his car and shortly resurfaces with a pen in his hand. He appears to be scratching out and scribbling on the paper.

"This is my mobile number. Just ring me up."

Annabeth accepts the paper and holds on to it tightly. "Yeah, I'll sure do."

"See you around,"

He gets in the car and Annabeth wants to stop him, to apologize, to beg and to explain. But she understands it is a discussion for some other time. Because he's giving her a _some other time_ to look forward to and that's more than what she knows she deserves.

Annabeth's gaze follows the blue car as it speeds away from her. The paper with his mobile number is burning hot in her palms. For the first time in a long while, Annabeth finds hope like a long-lost old friend.

Hope that she can still say everything that needs to be said to him. Hope that she can still correct her mistakes. Hope that even though she can't undo what's been done and unsay what's been said, they can probably start all over again and she can make it right this time.

Hope that even if she _does_ reincarnate into a spider after she dies, she's gonna live a happy, webby, eight-legged life anyway.

/./ curt /./


	2. Chapter 2

Finished this chapter earlier than expected so here it is.

II.

 _(In the middle of the night,_

 _when I'm in this dream,_

 _It's like a million little stars_

 _spelling out your name…")_

/./ insert flashback /./

 _Annabeth clutched her pink plastic briefcase, hugging it close to her chest, as her father held her one hand, walking them to her kindergarten school. Her pigtails swung with each step she took and she honestly would rather have pulled her blonde hair into a bun, much like her mother's, but her father had another idea. Her parents had argued about it over breakfast._

" _She's a child, Athena." Her father reasoned exasperatedly. "Let her_ look _like it."_

 _Her mother looked exhausted already. "I'm just saying keeping all her hair into a bun can help muster more confidence. It makes her look smart and respectable."_

" _She's attending a class for_ six year-olds _," Her father looked like he wanted to throw his plate of baloney on the floor. If Annabeth wasn't busy chewing her bacon she'd have tutted her father for having a tantrum._

 _In the end, her father won that round and now Annabeth was walking towards her classroom with annoying pigtails that made her look like an utter moron. But she loved her father she made wise not to say it aloud. So, instead, she focused on more important things like her class presentation that day._

 _Their kindergarten teacher, Miss Flynn, assigned them a homework they would have to present that day. They had to draw in a bond paper a representation of what they wanted to be when they grow up. Meticulously, and without any supervision, she completed the assignment with a drawing of the closest impression of a skyscraper she can get and she colored it in for extra points and more stars to show off to her mother later. She wanted to be an architect to build something as impenetrable and indestructible as her mother's personal resolve. Her mother had been her hero as a child. Always prim and proper and everything in her life were a beautiful laid-out plan. Annabeth wanted to be that organized so everyone would look up to her when she was older and successful._

 _Before she entered class, her father had knelt down so they were eye level with each other and said:_

" _I just want you to know that you don't have to look perfect all the time, Annie. You don't have to_ be _perfect all the time. And while plans and being organized are undeniably admirable characters, you're allowed to sway off the path once in a while. There can be a more priceless treasure left unmarked in the map. Just glance sideways sometimes, because happiness is not always going straight. It can be found in curves and edges and broken lines, too."_

 _Annabeth, even at six years old, knew how deep those words run._

 _Even if his 'wisdom' was inspired by the silly row he had with her mother about pigtails versus buns._

 _Maybe she'd show dad the stars on her arms first before mom, she decided._

/./present /./

Annabeth finds herself spacing out for the fourth time that day (yup, she counted). She snaps out of her trance because one of her workmates clumsily drops her glass of water from her worktable and the sound of it breaking on the marble floor of their office echoes loudly in the relatively quiet space. Her workmate apologizes profusely to no one in particular and proceeds to look for a mop to dry the floor and a trash bin to dispose of the shards.

Everybody quickly gets over the little commotion and faces back to their _real_ business. Well, all except Annabeth. She finds it very difficult to focus on the design she was working on. She attempts to force herself to snap back to order but fails rather quickly.

She surrenders and puts down her drafting pencil and sighs to her table. Focus is Annabeth's middle name but it seems like it's betraying her today. She reaches on the bottom drawer of her worktable and slides it open. It's full of papers and drafting materials and a few different rulers and lettering guides. It's a typical Architect drawer except the bottom drawer is Annabeth's _memory_ drawer. She keeps pictures of her friends and some other stuff that has absolutely no business with architecture. It's a personal safe disguised as a ruler box. Not Annabeth's most ingenious idea but her personal life is not something she wants to just put in a frame and broadcast to the entire workforce. She does want to keep pictures and gifts from friends at work but she figures she has to keep them a secret. Her workmates are already nosy as it is; she doesn't want to give them more to prod on.

She lifts a ream of paper and reaches underneath to pull out a photograph. Instantly, her heart drums faster and a stone finds its way into her stomach again.

A younger version of herself, smiling widely with an arm around a younger version of Percy who grins happily at the camera while raising a trophy on one hand and a gold medal on the other, stares back at her.

It was a picture during their junior year when Percy won first place in their High School swim meet. He had been so happy and Annabeth had nowhere to put all her happiness for her best friend, too. The happiness of the photograph stares back at her. The happiness she finds there haunts her.

Because the happiness is, for lack of a much less despairing word, gone.

She wishes she can feel that kind of happiness again. That selfless kind of happiness that when you see someone very important to you happy, it's all the power you need to be happy too. It's an instant kind of happiness. To her, that kind of happiness is Percy.

It's always been Percy.

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _Miss Flynn called out names to present their homework at the front of the class (she refused to call her_ Teacher _Flynn even though all others referred to her as such because her mother had said that it advertised naivety to children and as early as kindergarten, children needed to learn how to address people correctly to highlight consistency. 'You're not going to call your high school teacher_ Teacher Edmunds _, are you?'). Unfortunately, she started calling names in reverse alphabetical order (Annabeth had known her alphabet since she was four so even though her other classmates thought she was choosing randomly, Annabeth knew otherwise). Her last name starts with letter C so her name was now listed at the bottom and she would present last instead of first. She begrudgingly huffed in private. She wanted to go_ first _._

 _Well, looking at the bright side, she had heard people say 'saving best for last' so she mentally patted herself because Miss Flynn definitely regarded her as the best, unintentionally or not._

 _She clapped along half-heartedly with the whole class after one of her classmate's presentation. Personally, she thought that dreaming to be a professional babysitter was absurd. And the drawing of what her classmate (she forgot her name, or was it his? She couldn't be certain. But she didn't care anyway)_ assumed _was a baby, totally looked bad she felt nauseous just by looking at it. She mentally thought to herself that she should go to her/him after classes to give her/him advice to let her/his parents handle her/his homework next time. She/he couldn't be trusted with them yet._

" _Next is…" Miss Flynn looked down at her clipboard. "…Perseus Jackson."_

 _Annabeth followed Miss Flynn's gaze all the way to the back of the classroom (Annabeth sat in the front row). A timid boy slowly raised himself from his seat, bringing a beaten up paper (well, a_ bit _crumpled but same difference, Annabeth was not the least bit impressed) and walked to the front. He was looking down the whole way to the front, as if somebody was gonna chide him for being there. Well, Annabeth_ might _call him out for having an ugly paper that, upon closer inspection, had a little tear at the bottom right corner. She decided she'd approach him too after class was over to give him her whole pack of clean, flawless bond paper. Maybe he ran out of clean ones at home._

 _Miss Flynn smiled brightly and encouragingly at the boy despite noticing the crumpled paper he was holding. Annabeth figured she wouldn't be a good teacher because she didn't have the same patience as Miss Flynn. "Show us your drawing, Perseus, and tell us about it."_

" _Percy,"_

" _Hmm?" The boy's voice was so soft Miss Flynn had to step nearer to hear what he said._

" _I-I go by Percy," he murmured a little louder this time._

" _Oh, okay then Percy, show us your drawing."_

 _He shyly raised his paper to show the class his drawing, but his head was still bent down. The drawing was dull to say the least; he forgot to color it in but he used crayons to draw outlines, so Annabeth was just a_ little _appeased._

 _A chubby idiot who hadn't grown out of his baby fats, and probably wouldn't for a long time, snickered mockingly and pointed at Percy's drawing. "He wants to be a_ fish _,"_

 _Another five or so students laughed along, apparently sharing the same opinion that wanting to be a fish was a bad thing. Annabeth, in a totally unbiased way, thought that dreaming to transform into an animal was extremely brilliant. Unrealistic but brilliant. She'd prefer to be an owl though, not a fish, but hey, everybody has different spirit animals, who's to judge?_

 _She glared at her classmates who were just_ too _childish even for six year-old standards. Well, six year-old_ Annabeth _standards._

 _Miss Flynn shushed them, too, so they begrudgingly stopped making fun and settled on closing their mouths in silent chortle. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head._ Kids _, she thought in exhaustion._

" _Go on, Percy." Miss Flynn kindly smiled at Percy who looked like the ripest tomato Annabeth had ever seen._

 _He hesitantly worried his lower lip and pouted it out and Annabeth would later deny it that she thought it was cute. Or that_ he _was cute._

" _Umm…"_

 _She stared patiently, waiting for him to compose himself. Unexplainably, she found him interesting. She didn't know why. Maybe because he wanted to be a fish and not a stupid babysitter or a mini-bumblebee?_

 _He finally looked up, looking extremely anxious that he could bolt out the room any minute. Then his eyes briefly landed on Annabeth and she swore her breath stopped for a millisecond._

 _His eyes were green._

 _Like, the most stunning shade of green she'd ever seen. She hadn't seen that much (she was only six), but still. She was certain there was nobody to compare it with even when she had grown up and had seen considerably more people._

 _Many years later, she'd turn out to be correct._

/./present /./

For the fifth time that day, Annabeth spaces out again and doesn't snap back until she realizes the cup of coffee she's nursing has long been empty. She grimaces. The coffee in her workplace is not Annabeth's favorite thing. It's always gone and it's not even brewed. If anything, it's a feeble attempt at being a coffee. But work is work and coffee is coffee as long as it keeps you awake throughout a whole day of designing, re-designing and re-re-designing building plans.

The picture she's stared at for a good whole hour before slipping into her daydream world is lying quietly on her table. She stares at it one more time.

It's not too late to have this again, is it?

She's asked herself the same question for all the years that her best friend is gone. And her answer has always been his piercing, deafening absence.

But he's not gone, anymore. He's back in New York and he's given Annabeth a ticket back to his life when he handed her that scrap paper with his mobile number.

His mobile number.

Annabeth scrambles to search her pocket for the paper. She didn't take a risk and put the paper inside her bag because it might fall off when she pulls something out. When her hand makes contact with it, she brings it to her face to make sure the number he's written are still on it. And they still are.

She takes her phone from inside her bag and carefully presses each number. She presses dial before she can stop herself and not long after, she can hear the ringing. It's a wonder really that Annabeth can still hear the ringing despite the very loud beating of her heart. She glances around subtly; making sure nobody else can hear her heart because it's extremely loud from her vantage point that she thinks the people from the building across them can hear it, too.

So far, they were still bent on their own table not minding the world outside their computer screens and design table.

Then she suddenly feels like she's suffocating and she figures there might be a ventilation malfunction in their office but when she glances around again, the others look normal. Breathing normal. Like their throats aren't constricting from lack of air. Like-

"Hello?"

And just like that, a rush of air swoops in her system and she can breathe again. She's pathetic, even she admits that. She inhales again and when she's done marveling at the fact that there's oxygen in the room once more, she realizes she hasn't spoken yet. And she finally notices a Barbie official soundtrack playing at the background.

"Hello?" Percy's deep, curious voice repeats, probably wondering why the person on the other side keeps on inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling. Great, now Percy will think she's nuts who has an imaginary asthma attack.

Annabeth finally finds her voice, small and nervous. "Hey, it's me."

Three beats passes and Annabeth _almost_ hyperventilates from utter embarrassment because she can't call him at a random day, says _'it's me'_ and expects him to recognize her. They haven't spoken through the phone in six years. Maybe somebody else already says 'it's me' when calling him and that person is who's on his mind right now but he doesn't recognize the voice saying it so -

"…Annabeth?"

Annabeth hopes she has a net that passes through skin so she can catch all the butterflies performing stunts in her stomach at that moment. Because they're really not helping. Nope. They can't just _cartwheel_ all of a sudden because Percy recognizes her voice even after all these years. No, it's really unfair that they don't need her permission to lodge in her stomach and play with fireworks inside.

"Yes, it's me." She hopes she sounds as calm and composed as she tries to be. Maybe the loud and cheerful Barbie song playing behind him drowns the hitch in her voice. "Is now a bad time?"

"No, it's…wait." Annabeth listens to the shuffling on the other end and the Barbie song becomes fainter and fainter by the second. There's a scratch of a metal chair on the floor and then the sound of Percy sitting down. "Sorry. Paula is watching The Diamond Castle for the millionth time." He explains and feigns exasperation but Annabeth knows better. The little girl has her big brother wrapped around her finger, no matter how much he denies it.

Paula was four years old the last time she'd seen her. Like Sally, she could not bear to be around her after being the reason that her big brother decided to drive away and live in a different country. Annabeth knows how much Paula adores her big brother; she always asked for Percy ever since she learned how to say his name. She must have been devastated when he left and Annabeth couldn't have taken it if she saw the look in her face. Paula is the little sister Annabeth never had. And she didn't want to be around to see Paula's bright blue eyes dim at Annabeth's betrayal.

"Well, she won't be getting over it for another year or so."

Paula _loves_ Barbie. Probably Barbie comes in second to Percy in Paula's list of favorites. Annabeth had been around when Paula underwent the phase of obsessing on the Twelve Dancing Princesses when she was two. She was still pretty much infatuated with Genevieve by the time of the falling out when she four.

"Oh no," Percy grumbles. "That's another gazillion replays I will have to live through."

Annabeth laughs heartily at his antics. One of her workmates peers at her strangely, brows meeting in the middle like she has grown a second head. So what if she didn't smile or laugh that often? They aren't fun to be with, in the first place, so what's to laugh and smile at? She has the right _not_ to be regarded like an alien. She tilts her seat and faces the other way instead.

"I quite recall you enjoying that movie, too, you know. You were humming _Two Voices, One Song_ in the shower for months. Don't be a hypocrite, Percy."

Percy snorted a laugh and if she closes her eyes and just visualize them in their usual 2 A.M. talks over the phone -the playful banters and comfortable silence- she could almost pretend the 6 years never happened.

They're silent for a couple of seconds after Percy recovers and as much as Annabeth wishes it to be the same cozy, listening-to-each-other's-breathing-pattern kind of silence that they used to share, it just isn't. Instead, the silence hangs in between them, awkward and as heavy as the boulder that lumps in her throat.

Percy, probably sensing the uncomfortable void, clears his throat. "So, ummm…"

Annabeth snaps back, the singing in her heart suddenly sounds awfully out of tune. "Yeah, I was-I was calling to see if we could maybe grab some dinner tomorrow night?" she finishes hesitantly.

"Oh, umm…" he clears his throat again. "Tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow's fine."

She quietly sighs in relief. "Great. I'll just send you the address and time?"

"Yeah, I'll look forward to it."

He sounds really genuine she hopes it's not just him giving one chance and trying to gently put her down. She won't know how to exist anymore after another wave blows her over.

"Okay,"

"Okay."

The call ends but Annabeth burns with anticipation that it's actually their story being rewritten.

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

" _I want to be like my dad. He was a marine biologist. He loved fishes and knew everything about them." Percy explained, managing to speak loud enough for the whole class. He still sounded nervous but it was evident in the way that his eyes shined that he was proud of his father and genuinely dreamed of becoming like him and making him proud. Annabeth could relate to his desire because she wanted her mother to be proud of her, too._

" _Fish study is a_ job _?" The girl/boy (Annabeth swore to end the confusion, later, and ask the kid straight to the point of her/his gender) that presented before Percy asked incredulously. Annabeth wanted to scoff, like she/he was to say anything what with_ her/his _dream job._

 _Percy was a little red-faced again but nodded his head, "Yes. It was my dad's job." He hesitated but continued, "You know, I don't think professional babysitter is a job but it's a well-meaning dream job so I think it's great. My mom babysits next door to our apartment sometimes, and the mother always says she did great. So…I think it's really noble of you to want to take care of people."_

 _The kid's face turned beet red and she immediately looked down. The idiots at the back shared another chortle, apparently very amused._

 _Annabeth was…definitely a little impressed of him now._

 _(And the kid whose gender was a mystery to Annabeth was_ more than impressed _because the kid turned out to be a girl named Callie, and she would carry a torch for Percy until high school, much to Annabeth's distaste)_

" _Thank you, Percy. That's a wonderful dream job." Miss Flynn said to Percy. "Did your dad help you with your homework?"_

 _Percy's face turned sad and he looked down."No. He's dead."_

 _Miss Flynn looked surprised and she immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I'm sure that wherever he is now, he's very proud of you." She sounded so genuine and Annabeth was again reminded why Miss Flynn was her favorite teacher._

 _Percy's face lit up again and Annabeth thought he should keep it that way more often because he somehow had a contagious smile because Annabeth now found herself smiling too, for unknown reasons._

" _Thank you," it was no more than a whisper but was genuine, too._

 _Annabeth now officially had a favorite classmate, as well._

 _Percy went back to his seat at the back and had his head bowed again._

 _Four other boring and ludicrous presentations later, it was finally down to Annabeth. She stood up, bringing the tidiest paper in her hands. She faced the class with confidence and pride and then her eyes landed on Percy. His head was still bowed down in unnecessary humility and Annabeth remembered what his father had said to her that morning._

 _Happiness is not always going straight. It can be found in curves and edges and broken lines, too._

 _And perhaps in crumpled papers and ugly fish drawings, as well._

" _Annabeth?" Miss Flynn called out. "Do you want to share your drawing to us?"_

 _Annabeth very much wanted to show to everyone how talented she was at drawing and how incredibly big her dream was of becoming an architect and get an armful of stars from Miss Flynn to show off to his parents later like how she planned out her day to happen._

 _But she was allowed to sway off the path once in a while._

" _Give me one moment, Miss Flynn, I have a few modifications to do." That being said, she hurried back to her seat and grabbed another clean sheet of bond paper and a sharpie and drew messy circles and lines in it. When she finished, she took her actual assignment paper and hid it inside the plastic briefcase again. There'd be another time to tell the world she was going to be the next most successful architect._

 _She stood back at the front of the class, holding her paper. She smiled at Miss Flynn who still looked confused but smiled back kindly. "I'm ready, Miss Flynn."_

" _Okay, Annabeth. What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked._

 _She proudly raised her paper for everyone to see. They all squinted and even the idiot boy looked more idiotic because his mouth was hanging open idiotically. Miss Flynn looked at the paper and back to Annabeth curiously._

 _It was a drawing of two stick figures; one was obviously a girl because of the noodle-like hair and one was a boy with messy hair._

" _When I grow up," she started saying with her chin held high. "I want-no, I_ will _be Percy Jackson's best friend."_

 _She went home that day showing off three red stars stamped on her arm. And she had gained a best friend that stayed her best friend for the longest time. Deviating from the path proved to be fruitful, indeed._

/./ _curt_ /./

What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Warning: This whole chapter is Annabeth/Piper interaction.

III.

" _And soon enough you're best friends._

 _Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool."_

 _-Fifteen, T.S_

/./

Annabeth is jerked awake by unusual disturbances originating in the general vicinity of her kitchen. In her half-asleep state her usually sharp and logical brain turns to a useless mush so with the very little intelligence she can grasp, she concludes that it's possibly just her cutlery deciding to worm their way out the drawer to sky dive to the kitchen floor. Her dreamland-addled thinking likes the image she conjures very much. After all, not everybody's cutlery would be as adventurous as hers if that should be the case.

Or maybe they're simply just suffocating inside the drawer and wanted to get some air, another imaginative portion of her brain thinks.

Or _probably_ they just want to let Annabeth _remember_ that they still _exist_ and she can _use_ them sometimes. This time, her more logical side snaps. Annabeth, though half-lidded, swears she's able to roll her eyes at this comment.

To be honest, between blueprints after blueprints shoved to her at work, she doesn't have the time to be guilty about using only _one_ spoon for her morning mashed potatoes for the entire day _every day_. She doesn't have the time to wash them, too. So unless they can go wash themselves, wipe themselves dry and put themselves back to the drawer, she's sticking with her one-spoon-daily routine, thank you very much.

She squint one eye open and through her sleep-fogged brain, she cries in relief to find her entire bedroom still blanketed in the same comforting darkness that engulfed her to sleep the previous evening. Yesterday morning was _hell_. The sun had glared at her accusingly, like she had done something _wrong_ by sleeping it through to seven o'clock after a murderous evening at work. Usually, she scares people away when _she_ glares at them so she tried to glare _back_ at the sun and if she didn't have a degree in architecture and a long list of buildings credited with her name she'd actually doubt her own intelligence capacity. _Of course_ , the sun didn't back down and she was forced to haul her ass up at _seven_ and go about her chores with a sour mood. Well, she would have hated that day completely if it weren't for Percy.

Percy. Who's back in town. _For good_.

Whom she's gonna have dinner with that evening.

A smile automatically tugs at her lips and all traces of sleep and alive spoons and forks is now gone. She hopes she can say the same thing about the clattering in her kitchen, though. Because it is very much still there. She moves her head from the pillow she's hugging and peeks at the alarm clock on her bedside. It's only fifteen minutes past seven.

She groans.

Now she can hear her blender whirring to life and the unmistakable ' _ding'_ of her toaster. Any normal person who is very much _aware_ of _not_ having a roommate whatsoever should already be springing off their bed and grabbing whatever they can use to bonk the intruder's head with. Plus pepper spray to blind them while she's on it.

But Annabeth is used to this intrusion by now. So, she only calmly gets off the bed and arranges her sheets. She opens the door to her room and strides the short distance to her kitchen. As the whirring continues, she remembers the first time she woke to the noises. She wishes she can say she was calm _then_ , but she wasn't.

She had jumped out of bed, heart drumming so fast in her chest, and grabbed the only item she can find in her room that could bash any burglar's brains out - a baseball bat. (She didn't like the sport, despite her having the bat. It was just a souvenir from a memorable day. Her heart belonged to swimming, you see. Or, though it wasn't obvious to her at the time, to a specific _swimmer_.) As stealthily as she could, she tiptoed on the cold floor with the sole purpose of knocking the intruder's life out.

Turned out, she had almost bashed her friend Piper's brains with that baseball bat.

Piper, bless her, had been unfazed. Not even after seeing the raised baseball bat and Annabeth's wide, frantic eyes. She gave her an innocent smile instead and a chirpy 'Morning, Annie!' and then went back to chopping celery, ignoring Annabeth's confused expression and gaping mouth.

' _Hmmm_ ,' Annabeth almost wants to close her eyes at the aroma of black coffee invading her senses. She decidedly walks faster towards the amazing scent, wanting to get her hands on a cup _now_.

Piper grins cheerfully as soon as Annabeth appears in the kitchen. "Good morning, Annie!" she lowers the cup of coffee she's holding on the table in front of Annabeth who immediately grabs for it.

"This smells _amazing_ ," She closes her eyes and inhales the strong aroma. This is why she loves having Piper around for breakfast. She doesn't remember exactly when Piper _decided_ to be her mother, but as long as it benefits Annabeth with non-hurried meals and non-Starbucks coffee, she's not complaining.

But, she can't complain about Starbucks coffee though. Not when Starbucks brought Percy back to her life. God, she realized with absolute horror that if Piper had visited her a day _before_ , she'd have completely missed Percy. Her heart would still have been the same incomplete puzzle with the missing piece living in a different country (or at least, is what she'll still think). What a depressing thought.

But the fates brought Piper in her apartment _today_ so she could meet Percy yesterday. The fates are definitely on her side now after six years so she smiles contentedly at her coffee. It's such a beautiful day, isn't it?

Piper doesn't miss her almost dopey smile. She raises a brow, pouring the contents of the blender on a tall glass. "That good, huh?"

"Can't be put to words," Annabeth answers still with a silly grin.

Piper becomes suspicious, "Why do I feel like we're not talking about the coffee?"

Annabeth shrugs playfully, "I just had a… _wonderful_ day yesterday."

Piper narrows her eyes but let it go. Knowing Annabeth, it's probably just because she's designed another children's park or some 60-storey building somewhere. Suddenly, she squeals, startling Annabeth mid-sip, and sets her glass of smoothie on the table and rushes to Annabeth's side. There's an excited gleam in her eyes as she takes her phone and starts browsing. "I just remember, Juniper asked me to show you these…" she flips image after image and Annabeth waits curiously. Finally, "Here!" she gives Annabeth her phone.

She takes it, wondering what this commotion is about and when she takes a look at the picture Piper wants her to see, Annabeth gasps, "These are… _beautiful_!" she looks at Piper who looks just as amazed as she is. "Are these the backdrop paintings for the wedding?" she continues flipping, each picture giving her goose bumps. They are…there's actually no words for them. They look really _real_!

"I know!" Piper takes the phone back. "When she sent the pictures to me, I was _speechless_."

"The artist is really passionate about their art. Grover and Juniper chose well."

Piper nods in agreement, "And don't forget, they're getting these amazing stuffs with a 50% discount. I suddenly want to get married." She smiles dreamily, putting her phone down and reaching for her abandoned smoothie.

Annabeth is still a little dazed from the realistic paintings but manages to laugh. Jason and Piper have been together since they were in High School. Annabeth is honestly confused why they haven't decided to get married yet. Well, to be fair, they practically _are_ a married couple already - sharing one apartment, sharing bills and sharing a bed. They've met each other's parents and got one another's mother or father _smitten_ with them. Even Zeus, Jason's really _stiff_ father, shows fondness for Piper.

"So why don't you?"

Piper shoulders stiffen and she briefly looks down before throwing Annabeth a wan smile. "He's not asked me yet…" she says it really quietly. She looks away from Annabeth and slurps half-heartedly at her veggie smoothie.

Annabeth bites at her lower lip guiltily. She's mentally chiding herself for just throwing the question out of the blue. In all honesty though, she didn't mean to poke at touchy subjects. Pete's sake, she doesn't even know it's a touchy subject for Piper at all. It is a genuine question out of pure curiosity. "Well…I'm sure that's where you'll end up anyway." She offers weakly in an attempt to soothe the sudden tense situation.

Piper shrugs, "I'm not in a hurry. Jason's _it_ for me…" she pauses before adding: "I just hope _I'm_ it for him."

"Now _that's_ ridiculous, Piper." Annabeth reaches to touch her friend's hand a bit forcefullly. She stares her dead in the eyes and says in her most genuine, _listen-to-me_ look. "Jason's head over heels for you, it's almost _illegal_ that you think you're not it for him."

Piper looks at her, a hint of smile ghosting in her pouting lips. "You think so?" she whispers.

"You're an idiot for even doubting,"

That seems to alleviate any sort of fear Piper has because she full-on grins at Annabeth. "Yeah, I guess I'm an idiot. Of course Jason can't get enough of me. I mean, _come on_."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. Piper's _weird_ sometimes.

She happily slurps at her smoothie now and Annabeth can even hear her humming a chipper tune. She reaches for the plate of toasts and passes it to Annabeth along with a jar of strawberry jam she fished out of a paper bag.

They eat in silence for a peaceful moment before Annabeth hears a light cough. She looks up to see Piper staring at her intently. _Of course_ , Annabeth wants to snipe at herself. Piper didn't come in her apartment early in the morning to show her _wedding backdrop_ s or accompany her in a lovely, _peaceful_ breakfast. In Annabeth's world, Piper and peace does not coincide and it _is_ too much to ask, apparently.

"…Yes?" Annabeth prompts with total disinterest. If this is gonna happen, and it _will_ , because Piper brought coffee and bringing coffee means Piper means business and business means harassing Annabeth, she wants to get it over with sooner than later. She mentally prepares for the onslaught of Piper's usual pester-Annabeth-topics. But, instead of saying ' _there's_ _this spa we should totally check out_ ', or ' _Do you remember Mark Castillo in 10_ _th_ _grade? Did you see his Facebook status change to Single last night?_ ' or ' _we should shop you new panties, Annie, what you have are_ boring _me to death_ ', she said:

"How's work?"

That certainly catches Annabeth off-guard. Not just because it's a new question added in her list but because it's a stupid one. Annabeth raises an eyebrow, silently asking her _really_?

At Annabeth's incredulous expression, Piper exclaims defensively. "What?" she reaches for a toast. "Am I not allowed to ask about your work, now?"

"You don't know shit about architecture." Annabeth deadpans.

"Isn't that why I'm asking?" Annabeth can detect the silent ' _duh'_. "And I know a little something about architecture, mind you. I just want to know how you're doing at work."

"Uhhuh," Annabeth takes another sip of her coffee. She decides to ride along with whatever Piper's up to, because she _is_ up to something. "Well, for starters, I'm busy. As always."

Piper nods for her to go on.

"We're working on a new building in downtown New York."

"Oooh," despite her, Piper did sound interested.

"It's not something major but the area is swarming with water pipes -some really old ones- so we have to be extra careful."

Piper nods, "But you aren't the only one working on it, right?"

"No. I have a team." Annabeth confirms.

"A team," Piper parrots, eyes twinkling the slightest.

"Yes, a team."

"So _ooo_ …" Piper stretches the 'o', studying the toast in her hand a little too indifferently. "That means that even if you weren't around, say you _went out_ or something, a whole team is still gonna work on it?" she looks at Annabeth in a disturbingly innocent expression in her face.

She narrows her eyes suspiciously, "…I suppose," Annabeth answers slowly.

"So…" she looks away again, fiddling at the toast she probably doesn't have a plan eating. "There's no reason to cancel Friday night, right?"

" _Theeere_ we go," Annabeth sets her cup on the saucer and folded her arms together. She leans back on the chair and can't help but smirk at Piper's pink-tipped ears. "Cat's finally out of the bag."

Piper blushes crimson and gives up the innocent, interested-in-friend's-work scheme, "I just want to make sure!"

"Or you could just ask me straight away,"

Piper huffs in annoyance, cheeks still pink. "You're infuriating, Annabeth. Give me back my coffee." She makes a move to reach for the cup that Annabeth is nursing but she beats her to it, hugging the cup close to her body, protecting it from Piper's vengeful hands.

" _I'm_ infuriating?" Annabeth scoffs with no malice. "I'm not the one who appears in one's kitchen early in the morning, bribes them with coffee to trap them in a tormenting one-sided conversation about someone's Facebook status changing to single, or surreptitiously make a pseudo account in (Cupid).comto send one a _can-we-meet-up_ message because ' _he'_ likes blondes who eats a lot of mashed potatoes when said blonde didn't even put that in her profile when _somebody_ mandated her to make one and _OH_ , this one is most recent, _pretending_ to have interest in one's work life to _innocently_ bring up a commitment one has already promised to partake in -and _I'm_ infuriating?" Annabeth finishes, almost out of breath, sarcasm dripping from her like sweats.

Piper, who's already red in the neck, sniffs. "You gave me the key. _No_ , you may not take it back." She adds quickly when Annabeth prepares to open her mouth again to say _just that_. "And _yes_ , you're infuriating." She makes sure to send Annabeth a death glare that will send anyone else digging their own grave.

Annabeth snorts and breaks into peals of laughter. Piper soon joins her.

Piper is weird but is definitely a _wonder_. Annabeth is ever so thankful for having Piper as a friend. They have been friends since 10th grade when the Cherokee girl transferred to Goode High. They didn't particularly become friends instantaneously because she came around the school as Drew's half-sister.

Drew wasn't exactly Annabeth's favorite person in the campus. She was a cheerleader who penned herself as the queen of Goode High who dated around and clung to different guys when her grade couldn't even hang on to a D minus. And her face, always painted with make-up she almost looked like a clown sometimes, was always smiling flirtatiously at everybody as if they _liked_ her and they were _blessed_ to be walking the same grounds as her made Annabeth wanted to punch something. _Anything_. Drew's annoying face would be good enough, really. Just one tiny upper cut and Drew's nose cracking and she would've been satisfied for all her life, honestly.

When rumors scattered around about Drew having a half-sister in the campus, Annabeth was sure she'd be a clone of Drew and Goode High would be doomed for eternity. Frankly, their school had had enough mini-skirt, long legs, crop top, belly button girls who can't even spell _rendezvous_ to shame them forever. Another one to add to them and Goode High would possibly close down. After all, what else could they expect from somebody blood-related to someone like Drew? Annabeth absolutely _loathed_ her guts.

Turned out though, her half-sister hated Drew's guts as well.

 _Literally_.

She proved that during P.E. class in a volleyball game when she purposely spiked the ball straight towards Drew's midsection hard enough that Annabeth was surprised why Drew hadn't spewed her entire digestive system all over their gym court. Drew doubled over and wheezed in pain and yelled at Piper about how she ' _tried to murder me!_ '. The teacher had to give Piper detention since the girl didn't deny the accusation and refused to say sorry. When they were taking out the ' _fainting in pain'_ Drew who glowered at her sister the whole way out, Piper smirked at her unapologetically and waved her goodbye by flicking long fingers and blowing her a kiss.

When later asked about receiving detention for the first time, Piper waved it off unimportantly and said: "I'd love to get detention _everyday_ if that meant sending the biatch to the infirmary and ridding the world of her for at least a couple of hours."

Annabeth wanted to slow clap and pat her in the back for a job well done. She didn't need to anyways. Because the matching devilish gleam in their eyes spoke enough for both of them. They became good friends, bonding over mutual hatred of Drew, and Piper started hanging out with Annabeth's group of friends but she still made a mental note not be in Piper's bad side -she didn't want to have twisted intestines, thank you.

"You've got to be honest, though, Annie. You love it when I come by." She sips from her smoothie. "Because _then_ , you won't have to eat readymade mashed potatoes _again_."

"I love mashed potatoes," Annabeth says defensively, reaching for a toast and slathering it with strawberry jam.

"No, you don't." Piper also eats her toast and Annabeth only notices now that she's pairing it with avocadoes. "I hope you like strawberry jam."

"It's okay," Annabeth chews on her toast. It's decent enough, she thinks. Strawberry has been her favorite flavor in a jam when she was younger but she rarely eats anything strawberry now.

"I just thought maybe you should try a different flavor jam now. All I ever see you have is _blueberry_. I figured maybe you miss your old favorite flavor."

"Yes, well, I _love_ blueberry."

Piper probably doesn't mean to let Annabeth hear when she murmurs: "Took you long enough to realize it, though."

But Annabeth hears it, alright. And Piper is correct.

Blueberry is Percy's favorite. She never appreciated it though and cringes at it until Percy is gone from her life and she just finds herself picking blueberry jam instead of strawberry in her grocery shopping. Because, somehow, it gets her closer to him. It's a futile act, but it's all she can cling to.

They ate in relative silence for a while before Annabeth remembers their conversation over the phone the previous day. It's time to grill her about it. "Hey, you wanted to tell me something."

Piper looks up from her food, a brow scrunching up.

"Yesterday," Annabeth clarifies. "Over the phone?"

Piper still looks blank.

Annabeth elaborates more, "We were talking about Friday night and I said yes and then it's like you hesitated over something…?"

Piper's eyes widen a little, realizing what Annabeth is referring to. "Oh," her mouth forms the letter 'o'.

Annabeth stares expectantly.

Piper looks down, breaking their eye contact and pretends that her half-empty plate is the most interesting thing in the world. "It was nothing," she says with a small voice that betrays her words. It can't be nothing when she looks like this.

"You're lying."

Piper doesn't even deny the accusation. She simply keeps quiet, eyes down on her toast.

"Pipes, what are you keeping from me?" Annabeth asks softly, feeling that the playful air around them has turned serious. Piper bites her lower lip, her hands ball into light fists. Her reaction just adds to Annabeth's weariness. "Piper,"

"Annie, I'm sorry." Piper whispers. She raises her head to look at Annabeth's eyes. "But I don't know how to say it." Her eyes look so guilty and it only spurs Annabeth's burning curiosity at what is causing such guilt. She can't help but be worried, as well.

"Just tell me," Annabeth says softly and patiently, her eyes sending pleas to Piper's. "It's clearly bothering you so why don't you just let it out?"

Annabeth's gaze doesn't falter from Piper's. She watches as her kaleidoscope eyes settle with just brown this time in a dark hue for all the secrets she's keeping from Annabeth. Finally, Piper backs down from their staring contest and sighs in defeat.

"It's Percy."

A ringing silence follows Piper's statement.

It's not like Piper shouted his name or something - she actually only murmurs the words loud enough to be audible in their fairly close distance - but Annabeth swears the world briefly pauses its spinning to _listen_ to Percy's name being uttered. She can't be sure if it's because of yesterday's events catching up on Annabeth's memories or because for the first time in many years, Piper has openly mention Percy's name in her presence.

Maybe both. Or, she suspects, more with the former than latter, really.

Either way, the mention of his name causes a skipping in Annabeth's heart. She notices this happening very often for the past 23 hours or so. She wonders why she's still not being rushed to the hospital for stroke. Or love sick. Or whatever it is that causes hearts to just swell and for lungs to just constrict or for stomachs to just turn up queasy all of a sudden.

"What about Percy?"

Piper chews on her lower lip, uncertain and uncomfortable. "He's- ugh!" she groans as she struggles to find the words to explain. She rubs the sides of her forehead, soothing the headache starting to develop there. Annabeth can tell she's really stressing over this, whatever it is. "Honestly, I've been meaning to tell you this but…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this. I mean, yes, of course I'm your best friend but I'm his friend too and after that-that," she flails her hands and Annabeth's sure she doesn't know that. "I mean he's been gone for _so_ long and maybe if I tell you he's just going to disappear again. He never said anything about not telling you but I - _or_ , or maybe _you're_ gonna disappear this time and I - _we_ can't have any of that, you know? Especially not _now_. So I decided to wait for the right time but I don't know if there's ever a right time for anything, really-and, and,"

Piper is talking so fast Annabeth is struggling to catch up on each word. "Pipes, you're rambling."

"I _know_!" Piper whines in frustration. "And I hate to be turned into a blabbering _idiot_ but I didn't expect you'd corner me today or I should have prepared - but I don't always have a plan for everything I do, Annie. We can't all be like you…"

"Pipes-wait,"

"…but I want you to know that I kept my mouth shut because I don't want either of you running away in different directions when the wedding's in a _week_!"

Annabeth grabs Piper's still flailing arms. " _Piper_ ," she bites out to get her friend's attention and stop her from ranting any more. She's heard enough to land herself a concussion. As far as she's concerned, all she heard were incoherent _blah blah blah's_ that are supposed to be Piper's chosen words for an anguish confession about something when it is translated into calm, well-paced English.

Piper pauses, face flushed, eyes wild and distressed. She looks at Annabeth.

"You can just go straight to the -,"'

"He's in New York!" Piper bursts out, closing her eyes, as if preparing for an expected huge impact.

It is now Annabeth's turn to pause. Well, she _knows_ that. But the possibility that Piper knows about it too didn't cross her mind. Percy had mentioned that he's been back in town a few days ago…but Piper could not have _known_ that, right? If Piper did, she would have told Annabeth right away because if anybody knows about Annabeth's broken heart and pining after Percy all these years it's Piper.

But Piper is in her kitchen with a guilt-stricken face. Annabeth is suddenly afraid to ask her: "How long have you known about it?"

Piper blinks her eyes open, not expecting the question to be the first words Annabeth says after such a revelation. "Wait, umm, you don't look surp - do you _know_ he's back?"

Annabeth nods, "Just yesterday. We saw each other at Starbucks."

"Oh,"

"Piper, how _long_ have you known that he's here?" she repeats her question, impatient to hear that Piper only actually found out the same day Annabeth did. She needs to hear it because she doesn't like the sense of foreboding that's crawling up her skin at the moment.

But Piper bites her lip and from Annabeth's seat beside her she can see the slight trembling of it. Like she's going to cry any minute and Annabeth knows her answer already. "Since he told Jason that he's coming home for good," she admits with a shaky breath and closes her eyes again. "A week before he actually flew home."

It feels like a brick wall just collapsed on her head. "You _all_ knew?"

Piper shakes her head, "Not all of us. Only Jason and Grover and I know." Annabeth almost sighs in relief. At least, she isn't the only one left in the dark about this. "None of us has actually seen Percy yet, though. He's been busy with the transfer of work location and settling in again… That's also why Friday night is so important. He'd be there. For the first time in a long while, we'd be complete."

Annabeth nods in understanding.

"Do you hate me?" Piper's voice hitches and when Annabeth turns to her, her eyes are already brimming with tears.

She hates when Piper cries. God, it isn't even her fault she knows. It isn't her fault that Percy has told Jason and Grover, his best friends, and it isn't her fault that Jason told her. Annabeth knows if Piper is given a choice, she'd rather not know. And now that she does, it's not her fault she wants to protect both her and Percy from each other. Not after what happened years ago between them.

She stands up and walks over to her friend who is just about ready to explode. As soon as she extends her arms to engulf Piper in a hug, her friend immediately melts into her and sobs. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't want to lie but…" her voice catches again and Annabeth rubs her back to soothe her. Gods, Piper must have really felt bad about keeping the secret from her, knowing how important it is for Annabeth. But in their situation, Annabeth can't blame Piper for being torn between telling her and shutting her mouth about it. She's not even supposed to tell anybody at all, since it's going to be a surprise for Friday night.

Well, it's easier to keep it from the others but not Annabeth, she thinks. Because then again, if anybody knows about Annabeth's feelings for Percy, it's Piper.

"I don't hate you, Pipes. I can never hate you."

She sniffles, "But, I-I lied to you…"

"You _kept_ a secret. It's still supposed to be a secret." Annabeth corrects. "That's hardly lying. And you did it for a good reason."

Piper pulls away from the hug, her eyes still misty from crying. "Thank you, Annie."

Despite herself, Annabeth smirks. "But you owe me a week of coffee and breakfast for this."

Piper laughs and the serious air around them dissipate completely.

/./ curt /./

 _A good friend knows all your best stories._

 _A best friend has been there to live them with you._

Chapter Notes: Thank you so much for the support! Please tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

 _You've been good, busier than ever_

 _We small talk - work and the weather_

 _Your guard is up and I know why…_

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _Annabeth hurried down the stairs, her bun hair tightly nestled in her head. She made sure to make the bun as neat as possible, securing her hair with bobby pins and loads of hair gel, to impress her mother. In her hands, she was carefully holding a tidy, crisp paper with a big_ _ **VERY GOOD!**_ _remark noted on the top right corner. Although in a hurry, she made certain to keep the paper as flawless as possible, no crumple or tear or dirt because it'd be unacceptable. She had meant to show her quiz paper with a perfect score to her mother yesterday after school but Annabeth only fell asleep waiting for her in the couch. Her mother had not come home until later in midnight. So, she pushed herself up to bed early just to catch her before going to work._

 _When she entered the dining area, however, her mother was not in her usual seat. She peered at the table and only two empty breakfast dishes were prepared, one for her and one for her father. Just then, her father appeared from the kitchen, wearing a ridiculous Mickey Mouse apron, bringing a plate of bacon and toast with a carton of fresh milk. He smiled when he saw Annabeth._

" _Good morning, Annie." He set the food and milk on the table and untied the apron to throw it haphazardly on the backrest of an empty chair. Annabeth wanted to chide her father for his action because he definitely couldn't do that when her mother was around. Or he'd be nagged about proper dining area etiquette by her mother and he'd be grumpy about it all day. She decided that she'd allow him this one time but the next time,_ she'd _nag him personally. He gestured for Annabeth to sit on her own chair to have breakfast. "Come on now, kid."_

 _She walked slowly to her place, "Where's mom?"_

 _Her father smiled tightly, looking sorry. "She left early this morning. She was called to work."_

 _Annabeth looked down and the excitement she initially felt died instantly. Like a balloon deflating. She felt the urge to crumple her paper but decided against it so she just laid it on the table and sat down on her chair without saying anything. She began aimlessly poking at her bacon._

 _Her father observed her movements and tried to cheer her up with an all-out bright grin. He handed Annabeth a toast sandwich in a Ziploc bag. Annabeth raised an eyebrow._

" _It's Jam Day Friday today at your school!" he exclaimed cheerfully, showing off a perfect set of white teeth._

 _Annabeth's eyes widened, surprised evident in her young face. "You remember?" she whispered in disbelief._

 _Annabeth's father rolled his eyes and snorted, "As if I could forget. You only_ hounded _about it fifty times since it was announced in your school last Monday."_

 _Heat of embarrassment crept up her neck and extreme love and appreciation swelled in her heart for her father. She never knew her father listened to him that much to even commit to memory her petulant hen-pecking about a stupid jam day at school. She took the Ziploc bag and grinned back at him, forgetting her disappointment about the absence of her mother. She realized, she could always impress his father and he would always be there to be proud of her. Even if she didn't have a perfect score in a quiz or a tight bun that would shame the one sitting atop her first grade adviser's head._

 _She showed the quiz paper to her dad and just as she had suspected, he exclaimed an exaggerated 'Wow!' and high-fived Annabeth - with a wide, wide smile matching her own._

/./ present /./

Annabeth jumps when her phone beeps for the hundredth time since that morning. The drafting pen she's holding falls clattering on the floor. She curses under her breath and picks it up with a deep, frosty sigh. She has been a bundle of nerves already and it doesn't help that her phone beeps every 10 minutes to Piper's text messages.

She's tempted not to look but it's Piper so if she doesn't get a reply within 5 minutes, she's gonna bombard another wave of text messages until Annabeth relents and replies anyway. She wants to strangle Piper, or for that matter, strangle herself for telling Piper about the dinner. Because she hasn't stopped talking and stressing about it since. It's Annabeth's fault why Piper now has an idea of another topic to relentlessly peck on her about. So she picks her phone up with a sigh and reads the message.

 _Are you absolutely certain about tonight, Annie? I mean, you could still cancel, you know. You still have about an hour to think this through_.

Annabeth carefully presses each button and sends her reply.

 _I'm sure and I'm ready._

Funny thing is Annabeth isn't sure nor is she ready. But she will go and make this night perfect, anyway. She has already laid out a plan for this evening and she can't have it put to waste. She might not be given another chance. She shudders at the thought of being officially shut out of Percy's life. So whatever happens tonight, she'll ride out anything.

Her mind drifts to the conversation she's had with Piper that morning:

" _What if… what if he just explodes?"_

" _Then I'll take it," Annabeth had replied automatically. "All the pent up hatred he has, the things he wasn't able to yell at me, the hurt he wants me to feel - I'll take them all. He has every right to hurt me, Piper, after what I did to him."_

 _Piper looked hesitant, "I just don't think this is a good idea. Maybe it's too soon…"_

 _Annabeth laughed bitterly, "Piper, it's been six years overdue."_

And that's true. She's long awaited to talk with Percy. Because the way they left things off…was not pleasant. And Percy knows what he's getting into. No matter how much of a Seaweed Brain he is, Annabeth knows that agreeing to meeting with her means that he's somehow ready to be caught up in the drama that is sure to come. That waited six years to unveil. Because they both know they can't just leave it - _them_ \- hanging.

And it's not like she's just gonna _rain it down_ on him. Of course not. She has a plan. She plans on taking it slow. Build it up, tread more carefully and have as many plan A's to Z's, unlike the way she handled things in the past. She is always known as the girl who plans on everything; she likes the idea that every single milestone in her life is strategically plotted down like layers of a building in a blueprint. As much as she hates it, she has grown up with a great influence from her mother. Since she was a kid, she has always wanted to be like her mother and even if she goes and deviates, she ends up going back anyway. Going back trying to be like her mother. The mother that never appreciated her no matter how much she tried to win her approval. No matter how many buildings she made possible to stand and how many plans she perfected.

But, unfortunately, even the best plans could crumble at the slightest, overlooked possibility of a system malfunction because she _definitely_ did not plan on falling in love with her best friend. In the middle of a crucial stage of construction. Every wise architect knows that _falling_ in the _midst_ of construction means injury or death.

So because of that _one_ , unexpected turn of event, everything else followed her down to shambles. And she could only wish shambles had meant powdered cement and rocks but with her rotten luck, it had to mean losing the only man who put up with all her shit and ruined the friendship they built since they were _six_.

He had packed his bag, boarded a plane to _friggin_ _Canada_ and just deleted _everything_ Annabeth in his life.

Annabeth had had the nerve to be angry at him - for causing the hitch in her flawless, well-thought out plan. Because Percy just couldn't ride along her scheme like the good best friend that he was. He had to go and make her fall in love with him. And if that wasn't enough, he had to fall in love with her too. And it wasn't in the plan, _goddamnit_ , so Annabeth did the only logical thing to do and … turned her back. Bolted. Abandoned building.

Because it was falling and crashing and she didn't want to be trapped. Of course, it had turned out to be the _worst_ idea of all. He left. Annabeth didn't even admit that she was, _in fact_ , in love with him - plan or no plan - until a year since he'd left with the gaping hole in her heart still very imminent and very hard to continue ignoring.

She had only told Piper about it. She didn't outright say she loved (loves) him, but she didn't need to. Piper understood and Piper _knew_ even before she accepted her defeat and admitted it to herself. They all knew it, her friends. It's obvious in their eyes whenever Percy gets _almost_ mentioned in their conversations. They flick their gazes her way and then to each other and she dutifully pretends she doesn't witness the exchange.

She has to make things right with Percy. Apologize… _grovel_ if need be. She's always known she has a pride higher than the Empire State Building but she's also learned the hard way that Percy is more than worth it to forget and set aside her damn pride for once.

"Bye Annabeth,"

She flinches and is jerked back from her train of thoughts. She raises her head to see that her workmates have already cleared their things and are making their way out of the office. She glances at her wrist watch and is surprised to see it is already twenty past six.

"You gonna stay in Chase?" one of her workmates asks as he arranges papers into a neat pile in his work table. That's one thing she admires about all her workmates. All of them, being architects and/or having a degree in architecture, they tend to be clean freaks. Everything is well arranged and well proportioned and not one paper is sticking out in the stack. He glances at her, smiling. "You're always working too hard. Live a little."

Usually, she gets miffed on comments like this. She doesn't take good with people, especially as emotionally unattached as she is to her workmates, who tries to tell her to 'live a little'. She almost wants to silence Piper with a duct tape when she says it and she's a _best friend_. Fortunately for this punk, she's feeling very anxious to care about what he says right now.

"No, I'm just gonna clean up and then head out as well."

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't give any further comment. "Well," he locks his drawer and arranges his coat over his arm. "See you tomorrow, then. Enjoy the rest of the evening."

She nods once and watches him disappear in the hallway.

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _Annabeth strolled towards her first-grade classroom with a little bounce. She had taken off her tight bun and cleaned her hair into a braid instead. Despite her lack of enthusiasm for the childish Jam Day at school, she still found herself a little bit excited about it._

 _She was definitely not interested in whatever unspeakable activity their teacher had cooked up in response to the school wide Jam Day Friday celebration. She had overheard -_ accidentally _, because she didn't do eavesdropping - that last year, Miss Felici's class had dumped jam at each other's faces believing it was 'fun'. She shuddered at the thought of going home with some gooey, sticky material hanging off her braid and waving 'hi' to everybody on her forehead. Who invented Jam Day Friday in their school anyway? She wanted to give her a piece of her mind._

 _Nevertheless, she was still a little giddy because she knew_ somebody _who'd been looking forward to this day ever since he heard its existence. She could practically feel his excitement vibrating in the hallway to their classroom. When she entered the classroom, she was immediately assaulted by his grinning face and green eyes sparkling at her direction._

" _Annabeth!" he exclaimed from his seat in the front row. "It's Jam Day today!"_

 _She rolled her eyes in half-annoyance, half-amusement. Well, she didn't need him_ announcing _it to her; she'd had enough dread in her veins to be well aware of it. She walked to her seat beside him at the front of the class. He was now a permanent fixture in the front rows since he'd been Annabeth's best friend in kindergarten. It unnerved him sometimes, Annabeth knew, but it made him try harder to focus and listen. He was a total dimwit in a few subjects, but if he wasn't being a seaweed brain and stopped talking about fish for a few seconds, he was actually not half-bad._

" _I know," she quipped half-heartedly._

 _But Percy's smile and brightness was un-relentless. "I'm_ soooo _excited,"_

" _Believe me," She looked at him impassively, "Saying it is so_ redundant _."_

 _The comment gave him a stop for a moment as he wrinkled his nose. Annabeth recognized it as his 'mentally-scratching-his-head-in-confusion-look'. Then he waved his hand to dismiss whatever stupid bubble formed in his head. He smiled wider instead. "Aren't_ you _excited?"_

" _Not one bit,"_

 _He pouted playfully. "Whyyyyy?" he whined and scooted closer to her, pinning her gaze with that big, blinking green eyes of his. Annabeth followed suit like a glue. "Don't you like jam?"_

" _I do," she started carefully as if explaining to a seven year old. Pause. Well she_ was _explaining to a seven year old, wasn't she? Her extensive reading and documentaries-watching sometimes made her forget she was still seven, too. "So long as it stays on my bread and not being slathered in my face."_

 _He seemed to consider the thought for a few seconds and shortly after, decidedly took Annabeth's small face in between his little hands. His gaze was so intense (or maybe it was just his eye color, really) and was penetrating and Annabeth found herself unable to move and look away. Not that she wanted to, she was just pointing it out, really. His face was so serious when he said: "Don't worry. I'm here to lick it off for you."_

 _Annabeth would have sputtered in complete indignation if it was anybody else declaring to lick off anything in her person. But it was Percy, her best friend. And her best friend was sort of a seaweed brain with a knack for (dorky) heroism. It would prove to be a difficult feat for him since he was such a clutz he'd probably accidentally stumble over the person he was trying to save and fall face first on the mud (and land them both in a hospital ward). But it was the genuine care that counted. He was only a kid who wanted to protect his best friend from some monster goo._

 _Annabeth nodded in agreement, "Noted."_

 _He beamed up to her again and her heart melted only a little._

/./ present /./

Operation Percy:

Take Percy to _Les Mondains._ Annabeth dined in this restaurant before for a business gathering and they had served impressive food. Totally fancy.

Start a conversation. Something neutral. Like the weather, work… Make him really talk to check if he still likes the same things and do the same stuffs and observe what he is now doing differently.

Ask questions that are fairly comfortable.

Maybe throw in questions about them…but very minimal.

Pay half of the bill since she knows Percy will never make her pay for the entirety of the bill.

SECURE A SECOND DINNER IF POSSIBLE.

Annabeth mentally revisits her plan again and although she's certain it is perfect she can't help but still feel anxious and her stomach is now forming into a knot. She's been out of sorts since morning and she can't afford to fail. Not _now_ , please.

She sighs and tightens her scarf around her neck. The New York City evening air is crisp and it's not doing anything to loosen the knots in her stomach. She's almost at the restaurant and the butterflies flutter even madder. It's only a ten-minute walk from her workplace so it doesn't really take her long to reach it. She rounds another corner and the restaurant banner comes into view.

She walks determinedly and purposefully. She is still ten minutes early than the time so she has enough time to rehearse possible spiels in her head again. As she nears the restaurant, however, she notices a familiar figure loitering outside of the restaurant entrance. His back is on her but she knows who it is like she knows architecture.

Percy is wearing a pair of black slim fit jeans and black Converse sneakers. Underneath his black Harrington jacket is a plain white shirt. He absolutely nails the rugged style like he stands there straight out of a magazine. He completes his look with his messy, windswept hair and it is positively difficult to take her eyes off him. He's standing patiently out of the restaurant and she can't believe he actually came and he's doing this dinner thing with Annabeth. She will deny it later but she jogs to him with little, happy bounces.

"Hey,"

He turns his head and sees her. Annabeth's breath hitches at the glowing green eyes that pierces her soul every _sodding_ time. He smiles a close-lipped one that makes him really endearing and replies, "Hey,"

"Have you been here long?"

He shakes his head reassuringly, "No, not at all. Just a couple minutes." Annabeth remembers he use to always say that even though he's waited a couple of hours.

"Why are you outside?" she asks because it's chilly and he should have waited for Annabeth inside the establishment, really.

"Oh, umm…actually," he fidgets with his pockets and Annabeth's mind almost instantly wails off the red alert signal. Several statements cross her mind, none of them positive. _Actually, I changed my mind about this and instead of telling you about it through a text message I just opted to come here to tell it to your face personally_. That's a very Percy thing to do and it's twisting her guts a tad tighter.

 _Actually, giving you another shot at this is a terrible idea. I'm no go._

 _Actually, this restaurant is for shit._

 _Actually, I have another date elsewhere, it's important I ditch this one._ \- Now, _that's_ a stab right to her heart.

 _Actually, I'm already married and you have no place in my heart._ \- Yeah, go on baby, twist the _fucking_ knife.

"Annabeth?" she snaps from the harsh whispers in her mind and lifts her frantic eyes to Percy's questioning ones. "Are you okay?" he looks worried and bemused at the same time.

"Huh?" is her intelligent reply.

"You spaced out. I thought, for a moment, you were gonna pass out."

She knows she's blushing now but she can easily blame it on the chilly weather. "What-what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you've noticed their missed calls?" he dutifully repeats, peering at her in hesitation.

Annabeth frowns, "Whose missed calls?"

"The restaurant manager,"

She's very confused now, "What do you mean?"

"I went in about ten minutes ago," he starts, gesturing at the restaurant door. "I told a restaurant guy about our reservation and when he checked, it was one of the seventeen others who had to be urgently cancelled for the evening. They have some sort of emergency charity thing going and so they elected to cancel the later reservations including the one you secured for our dinner…"

Percy continues explaining but Annabeth couldn't hear him in the midst of the loud roaring inside her brain. _NO_! No, no, no, no, _nooo_! The reservation can't just be _cancelled_. What are they supposed to do? What is _she_ supposed to do?

"The management tried to reach you a few times but it seemed like you were busy since you weren't answering your phone."

Annabeth quickly takes her phone out and checks for the missed call log. And there it is. Unknown contact trying to reach her eight times that morning. She mentally slaps herself for thinking it was only Piper and purposely ignoring the incessant vibrations.

"They also apparently sent you a message," Percy says. "I'm assuming you haven't read it."

Annabeth scans her inbox and found an unopened message from unlabelled digits and weakly presses it open.

 _Good day, Miss Annabeth Chase! I regretfully inform you that your reservation for tonight at 7 o'clock P.M. has to be cancelled. We are to host an emergency charity meeting in behalf of one of our valued employees who has recently lost two family members in a most devastating accident. We have to clear out a large area in order to accommodate all of the relevant guests in the said meeting and, thus, cancel several reservations for tonight._

 _We will reach you again to discuss the matter of compensation for the sudden cancellation. On behalf of the entire management, I ask for your understanding. Thank you!_

 _Nathaniel Roux_

 _Reservations and Accommodations Manager,_

 _Les Mondains NY_

She stares at her screen.

Actually, passing out right now is a _marvelous_ idea.

Because she just _ruined_ it. Because she didn't check messages and answer phone calls, she has managed to _wreck_ her only possible chance back into his life, _just like that_. God, how can she be so _stupid_?! She could have already secured another reservation in another restaurant, but no, she had to be neglectful now of all time!

She wants to cry right now. Or punch this Nathaniel Roux fellow. Of course, she doesn't do any of it so she goes with hunching her shoulders and looking down in utter defeat. Step number one in her flawless plan is already an epic fail. If the foundation crumbles, everything else crashes down.

It's _over_.

" _Shit_ ," she curses under her breath and looks at Percy's eyes apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Percy. I-um-have no excuse for this. It was a blatant disregard in my end so I understand if you want to just leave and go home…" even as she says it, she can feel the loss already. As the song goes: _what a shame-what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_.

More appropriately: what a crappy outcome given to a seemingly seamless plan.

No amount of preparation and thorough game plan ever really works when it comes to Percy, anyway. One way or another, something will come up and will render her preparations useless. He's just badly elusive and she has to take things by surprise when it comes to him. He can't be imprisoned in a blueprint, when will she ever learn that? She has tried before and it blew them in the faces.

"Hey," he puts a hand on her shoulder. She raises her head and the sheer gentleness of his eyes almost makes her sob outrageously. He always has this genuine Percy concern thing swimming in his eyes that can effectively calm her nerves; like whispering to her that he is there and it is alright. It's like looking straight at hope. The last time she has seen those eyes, they were steel hard and shaking in betrayal. She doesn't want to see that look on him again because it hurt her more than she cares to admit and no words can compensate for the feeling. "We can always eat somewhere else."

She doesn't expect him to say that but her heart surges with hope anyway. "I-um-can try to look for any restaurant with open reservations…"

"Nah," he says dismissively, that adorable snobbish quirk of his lips making the fireworks in her heart explode beautifully. Everything that is him is so familiar and yet novel at once. "I feel so underdressed for any restaurant right now, to be honest. Let's just go somewhere…simpler."

He looks _impeccable_ , but she doesn't say it out loud. He will fit right in with any setting because he's that fluid. But he is the one person who can't see how perfect he is, so he'd always have this unsure look in his face and walk out of any room that sets his insecurity alarm off and settle in a more casual atmosphere where he can act stupid and goofy. He always carries the spotlight for Annabeth anyway, be it in a fancy, expensive, high ceiling, grandiose room or a dingy, narrow-spaced, swarming with kitty-litter alleyway.

She nods, "Yeah, okay." She quickly scans her head for places they can go and one pops in her mind. "I know this diner a couple more blocks down; they serve greasy food that would send Piper to the nearest emergency room. They're open 24 hours." Percy is now nodding enthusiastically, and she fleetingly thinks it _isn't_ over for them yet as childish excitement creeps up his wide, green eyes. "And they serve blue lemonade." She ends with an all-knowing smirk.

She witnesses the phenomenon that is Percy's already shining sea-green eyes double in size, sparkling like the sun kissing the ocean in a stunning picture of the heat and cool meeting halfway in a passionate intermingling. She had thought she'd only be seeing this again in her dreams.

"You already got me at _greasy_ ," he finally says. "But blue lemonade is just the cherry on top."

As she climbs Percy's car, she thinks: _Fuck the plan_. Deviating from it got Annabeth her best friend when she was only six. Deviating from it again can get him back this time.

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

" _Are you all excited for today's Jam Day activity, first graders?" Miss Felici's hyped voice boomed in the four walls of their classroom. Everyone in the classroom cheered in response. Everyone that wasn't Annabeth._

 _Her eyes turned to Percy and she wondered if his cheeks weren't gonna fall off yet from all the beaming he'd been doing since morning. He could take a rest from smiling for a minute because unlike him, Annabeth was_ tired _of smiling. But when he looked back at her, eyes dancing merrily from passion ignited by a silly jam day celebration, she just…had to smile back. It was a completely involuntary response to Percy's contagious happiness. Sometimes it irked Annabeth because even when she didn't like to smile (like now), she ended up smiling anyway. It was totally unfair. Why couldn't her passion to avoid stupidity be_ the _contagious thing going around infecting people?_

 _The upside about this whole contagious-smile predicament was the sheer fact that his smile had the interesting ability to complete her day. She couldn't quite understand how he did it, but just that he did. Maybe someday when she had had more time getting her hands on useful textbooks she'd be able to explain scientifically how one smile can make a heart whole. And more importantly, explain why it was just a Percy effect because certainly, nobody else could do it._

" _Aren't you excited?" he asked for the nth time that day._

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes indulgently and replied honestly, "I am."_

 _Because she was. Obviously not for herself._

" _Today's activity for Jam Day is simple," Miss Felici started. She took a fish bowl and raised it for everyone to see. "See this bowl I'm holding? There are colorful rolled papers inside this and each of you will take turn picking a paper. Whoever's name is in the paper you will pick, will get the jam sandwich you prepared for today's snack."_

 _She heard excited chattering from her classmates and Percy was positively glowing._

" _This is so fun,"_

 _Fun wasn't the appropriate word to describe their activity but she kept her mouth shut._

 _One by one, each one had picked a rolled paper and Annabeth wanted to sew their mouths shut because each time they unroll a paper to reveal the name inside it, they squealed and giggled and cheered maniacally. She'd understand if they were doing Kriss Kringle for Christmas but exchanging_ sandwich _? They were insane. They needed to draw the line somewhere between acceptable fervor and deranged passion._

 _Including her best friend who just about looked like he was going to faint from pure bliss. He couldn't get his eyes off the blue strip he was holding like he couldn't believe his eyes with what he saw. Or maybe he just couldn't read the name on it? It was possible since he was a dyslexic seaweed brain (who was surprisingly adamant in reading words correctly despite of the letters dancing before his eyes like useless sticks sometimes. Annabeth was impressed with his determination to get past the dyslexia and learn to adapt. He didn't look to be a diligent person at first glance, but there were many surprises hidden behind his dopey boy smile)._

 _Before she could ask him though, Miss Felici announced that they could exchange jams now. Almost everybody jumped off their seats to look for the lucky classmate to take their jam sandwich. The few who didn't spring from their chairs were the few ones who couldn't read, had difficulty reading, and who had dyslexia that they couldn't cope with. Miss Felici went over to them and offered her assistance to them._

 _Her orange strip read 'Connor'. Annabeth immediately scanned the room for the Stoll boy. She knew him because it was impossible not to know him. He was the class idiot, he and his brother Travis._

 _She spotted Connor at the back of the room, making fun of a red-faced boy who had a sheepish look in his face. Apparently he had told Miss Felici that there was nobody in the classroom that was named with the name written in his yellow paper. Miss Felici had smiled patiently (did all teacher had to be patient?) and flipped the paper upside-down to make the writing readable._

" _Connor," she stretched her hand to hand him the strawberry jam toast sandwich her father had prepared for her that morning._

 _Connor grinned and took the bag, "Oh yeah! Awesome!"_

" _Annabeth!" she turned to see a girl with short blond hair and brown eyes running towards her, bringing a bag of sandwich. Annabeth recognized the girl to be the same kid from kindergarten who wanted to be a professional babysitter. Her hair had now grown past her ears so it was easily distinguishable that she was a girl._

" _Here's your jam," she smiled kindly and Annabeth inwardly confessed that she could be a great babysitter because she was always very gentle and kind to everybody. She was one of the few classmates that Annabeth couldn't hate._

 _She accepted the bag and smiled back, "Thank you."_

 _She walked back to her seat in the front row and found that Percy was already busy inhaling his jam sandwich wrapped in blue paper. She sat down beside him and opened her own pack. She took a suspicious bite and chewed calculatingly. Not long after, her face scrunched in disgust. She made some gagging noise and hastily put the sandwich back in its package as if it burned her. It didn't_ burn _her, but it traumatized her. She wasn't unsuspectingly eating any sandwich even if given by a kind-looking little girl ever again._

 _Percy, the good best friend that he was, made time to get off his sandwich to check on Annabeth. "Bad jam?"_

" _Mint flavored," she spatted in disgust._

 _Percy visibly cringed, "Ew."_

" _My thoughts exactly," she sighed and peered at him. "What about you?"_

 _He grinned brightly, "Blueberry."_

 _Annabeth sputtered in outrage, "That's unfair! How come you landed on your favorite flavor and I got_ mint _?"_

 _Percy shrugged apologetically._

 _Annabeth huffed in frustration. She was starting to dislike this Jam Day thing more and more by the second. She let out a long-suffering sigh. "Whose name is in your paper, anyway?"_

 _Percy sent her a cryptic smile and his eyes were shining mischievously. He dug out the paper from his pocket and opened it for Annabeth._

 _Her jaw instantly fell open as the paper revealed a bold-written_ _ **PERCY**_ _in it. She looked back at him and his eyes were full of mirth and roguish glint._

" _You exchanged with your_ self _?"_

 _He nodded, eyes twinkling. "Genius, right?"_

" _Percy," Annabeth uttered his name in amusement but with a chiding tone. "You're supposed to give back your paper to Miss Felici in the circumstance that you have picked your own name."_

" _Nah," he snorted and waved a dismissive hand. "And be picked by someone with mint flavor jam? No thanks."_

 _Annabeth stared at her best friend incredulously before throwing her head back in laughter. She wiped the sides of her eyes that were tearing from laughing so hard. "You're an idiot."_

" _A very clever idiot, I dare say." He flashed Annabeth his winning grin and puffed his chest proudly._

 _She shrieked in laughter again and she didn't care that others were looking at her strangely. They could enjoy their weird jams but Annabeth was still the happiest among them because the adorable walking-talking bundle of pure sunshine with the most beautiful ocean-like eyes in the whole world was her best friend. Her's and not theirs._

/./ present /./

The alternative rock music blaring through the speaker is still going off in the background as Annabeth and Percy enjoys their excessive share of junk food and Percy's tall glass of blue lemonade. Annabeth admits that the semi-chaotic noise of the waiters and customers shouting orders back and forth is far more comfortable and homey than the elegant, subtle thing going in restaurants. When she tells Piper about this later, she knows she's gonna be nagged off her ears for putting so much fatty, unhealthy meat in her stomach. But she doesn't care about that now. What she cares about is that Percy is happily digging in his food like the glutton that he is.

 _-Tonight, a candle lights the room_

 _Tonight, it's only me and you_

 _Your skin, like gravity-_

Percy hums another appreciative moan as he takes another large bite off his quarter-pounder. Annabeth glances at him and smiles fondly as he closes his eyes in bliss. Her gaze lingers to his face longer than she means to. She finds it hard to look away from his handsome face and she just wants to keep studying every long eyelash, the sweet movement of his mouth as he chews his burger thoroughly and his red lips, moistened by a swivel of his tongue to clean off the mayonnaise at the side of his mouth. He's just so effortlessly…beautiful.

 _-Is pulling every part of me_

 _I fall, you and I collide-_

Percy opens his eyes and Annabeth snaps her eyes down, heat creeping up her face in embarrassment for her stalker-ish actions. She stuffs her mouth with a forkful of chicken and tries to act innocently.

"This burger is awesome!" Percy declares and licks his fingers clean off the grease from the burger. He swallows several gulps of his blue lemonade and wipes his mouth and hand with a napkin. He looks at Annabeth with a smile. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Annabeth smiles back, "I'm still a little embarrassed about the restaurant dilemma, though."

"Oh don't be. It's way better here. Their entire menu is like made especially for me."

She laughs. "When this diner opened about three years ago, I _knew_ you'd love it here."

Percy looks surprised at the statement but recovers immediately. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I can live off their food."

"Grover won't be happy about that."

"Well, Piper won't be happy to know that you secretly agree with me, too." He shots back.

"Touche,"

 _-Our eyes close,_

 _The candle burns away-_

Annabeth puts down her fork and looks at Percy earnestly. "So, how are you?"

"I'm doing really well, actually. It's so _great_ to be back." He says in his honest enthusiasm. "Canada was lovely, but it isn't home."

She nods and stares at his face. She unfailingly gets stuck in his vibrant irises once more and she can't stop the memory of losing sight of them six years ago from rushing back into the forefront of her mind. The memory of feeling so guilty. Of being so hollow. Before she can stop herself , she says: "New York felt _so_ incomplete when you left." She whispers hoarsely, looking at him intently.

This time he's taken aback and doesn't recover that quickly. Annabeth's heart is pounding in her chest. She doesn't mean to be so bold and open but she just can't _help_ it. She wants him to know that she's so happy he's here and she doesn't want to suffer the pain of losing him again.

"I…" he stammers but holds her gaze. "I had to leave."

She smiles sadly, "I know."

 _-But I know the fire_

 _still remains-_

He's the one who breaks their gaze to gulp at his lemonade. He has this calculating look in his face as he wipes his mouth with the napkin. He looks tense and unsure and Annabeth winces at the sting in her heart at his guarded frown. He's backing away as Annabeth attempts to step closer. _In due time_ , Annabeth convinces herself. She decides to steer away from _that_ discussion because it isn't for today.

 _-This love is all we need-_

"So," she starts again, much cheerfully this time. "I take you're a marine biologist now."

His face still shows hints of being cautious but he nods, thankful for the change of topic. "I am. It's more adventurous than I ever imagined."

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"Oh a _lot_ of things," his guarded look loosens a bit now, and the brightness of his face is coming back. "When I was in Canada, I do a little of the paperwork and mostly they send me to the ocean because and I quote," he clears his throat to mimic his boss "'You belong in the ocean like it's your second skin, son. Plus, you talk fish. So, got get 'em'."

Annabeth chokes a laughs at that. "At least they weren't wrong with that." He raises an eyebrow. "You _do_ talk fish." She clarifies.

He picks a fry on his plate and throws it at Annabeth. It hits her square in the forehead and as soon as she snaps out of the initial shock, she attempts to get even and throws one his way. He dodges it easily with a chuckle.

"At least I don't talk to _pencils_ ," he quips back, throwing another fry at her and hitting her in the nose this time. She sputters in indignation as she misses a second time and slowly, the stinging in her chest is soothed every time he laughs.

 _-We fit together perfectly-_

They talk lightly for the rest of the dinner. Percy asks about her work as an Architect and Annabeth shares stories of her greatest achievements and her plans on future projects. Percy, in return, tells her about his ocean adventures and the hundred new species of fishes they've discovered. Annabeth also asks about his mother and Paula. He tells her they visit him in Canada during Thanksgiving and Paula absolutely loves the Aquarium she visited where Percy used to work. Annabeth also tells him about their friends and about being shell-shocked at the sudden arrival of a wedding invitation in her mailbox.

They stay in the diner for another hour and a half and for Annabeth it is the best dinner she's had in years. Unfortunately, it's a very quick hour and a half because it feels like fifteen minutes but she's already climbing off his car in front of her apartment building and saying goodbye to him. Goodbye to this lovely evening.

 _-I fall,_

 _you and I collide-_

"I had a great time," she says.

Percy smiles, "Me too, Annabeth."

She hesitates but asks, "We can do this some other time, right?"

"Of course," he nods as if it's the most obvious thing.

She looks at him straight in the eyes. "Thank you, Percy."

"For what?"

 _-What if I stay forever?-_

She gulps and suddenly her throat is closing off and she's feeling so emotional. Gods, she's a mess. "For-for this." _For allowing me back into your life_ , are the unsaid words.

 _-What if there's no goodbye?-_

He just stares at her and she can hear his mind working. He doesn't look at her with betrayal anymore, she realizes as she studies his eyes. But Percy still looks so closed off. She wants him to look at her openly again. Like he used to. It's her fault he shut himself from her but she-can she have it back? Can she _please_ have Percy back?

 _-Frozen for a moment here in time-_

Then, his eyes soften like a breaking wall and she wants to cry right then and there. Her heart is wrenching, her throat is constricting and she can't _breathe_. She doesn't deserve to be easily welcomed into his life all over again but his eyes are so tender and gentle and it's just like the Percy she betrayed before. The Percy who whispered to her ears that he will be there for her, always. The Percy she looked in the eyes and told ' _I can't give you what you want and you can't give me what I want. Let's end this mistake because it's not for us._ '

 _-If you tell me the sky is falling-_

Suddenly, she is engulfed in his embrace and she melts into him. The tears she's been stopping breaks free from her and she holds him tight. Holds him like she wishes she should have done before. Holds him the way she's been yearning to do for years. He smells just like the same and she can't enough of it. Because he smells like protection… like assurance… like happiness. And Gods, she hasn't smelled happiness this strong in so long.

"I'm right here." Percy whispers to her and Annabeth knows they're okay. They will be okay. Because her hero is back. Her best friend is back.

 _-Or say that the stars collide-_

They hug for a while, content with just holding each other in silence. He pulls away eventually and crouches to wipe her tears. She sniffles and peers up to him. Percy smiles softly, "We're best friends, Annabeth. No matter what happens… what _happened_. Nothing will change that."

She smiles back. What has she done to deserve this? Him?

Then he flicks her nose playfully. "Wipe your snot now; it's very unbecoming for a Wise Girl." He teases and Annabeth can visualize the six-years-ago Percy doing it to her. He's doing it again now and it's like the six years was just a bad, _bad_ dream.

Her heart swells and she can just float in the air. She hasn't heard the nickname in forever. She cracks in laughter and punches his arm lightly. "Seaweed Brain," she throws back at her.

He grins brightly and musses her hair, "I should be heading off now."

She nods. "See you tomorrow at the bar. Get ready to be mobbed."

 _-The only thing that matters in my life-_

He groans at the mental image he conjures in his mind because he _will be_ mobbed whether he likes it or not. He waves goodbye before getting into the car and driving away. She waits for his car to disappear from view before she walks into the building. As she ascends in the elevator, she literally can't stop smiling and her body is singing in joy.

As she closes her apartment door, she has one thing in mind: she'll never lose him again.

 _-Is you and I tonight._

And as she settles in for the (best) night she's had in years, her heart whispers in agreement:

 _Never again._

/./ curt /./

tell me what you think?


	5. Chapter 5

V.

" _ **When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?**_

 _ **Just keep SWIMMING."**_

 _-Dory, Finding Nemo_

/./

Annabeth's heart is going ballistic in her chest. If it thumps any faster and louder than it already is, it's gonna be heard by everybody in the entire apartment floor. In her defense, she has her companion all to blame. Her companion whose face is currently staring intently -unblinkingly- at her television screen as his favorite movie plays as he coolly lounges at her couch like he belongs there. Somewhere deep in her mind, it whispers: he does. If he wants, he can move into her couch _anytime_. Or her bed. Whichever is more comfortable…

" _Hey! Hey wait a minute. W-w-wait! Where are you going?"_

"It's over, Dory." Annabeth looks amusedly as her best friend mimics the lines of Marlin as the fish says them in the movie. "We were too late. Nemo's gone and I'm going home now."

" _No…no, you can't! Stop! Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. And if you leave, if you leave…I just, I remember things better with you. I do. Look, P. Sherman, 42…40…2…agh! I remember it, I do. It's there; I know it is because when I look at you, I can feel it …"_

Annabeth continues the line, "And I, I look at you and…I'm home. Please. I don't want them to go away. I don't wanna forget."

" _I'm sorry, Dory, but I do."_

Annabeth feels that weird tingling when you subconsciously know that somebody is looking at you so she turns her head towards Percy to find him already staring back, his eyes intense and dark.

"What?" she says with a nervous chuckle. Is there something in her face? Did she say the lines wrong? She knows she hasn't. She knows them by heart. She only killed the replay button of that movie when she was a kid. "I've watched the movie since we were 10."

He doesn't reply but scoots closer to her instead. She doesn't move and allows him to crowd her personal space but _god_ , please don't allow her to let out the squeak threatening to escape from her throat. He's so close now that she can see the black outer lining of his eyes and the green of it darkening the same way she's seen before every time just before she closes her own eyes and melts into their kiss.

Their kiss. Is that what's happening? Are they about to _kiss_? Fuck, she should have brushed her teeth beforehand! Can she excuse just for a minute to gargle some mouthwash?

Oh, _oh god_ , he smells so…so…

"Can I?" he asks in that raspy voice of his, as his thumb brushes across her lips and Annabeth thinks her lungs have blocked down oxygen supply again. He's looking directly at her and how the hell can she honestly say _no_? She's prideful but she welcomes blessings with open arms, you know. Or open mouth, whichever works better.

She nods her head and she doesn't take her eyes off him as he leans in closer…closer…and she's waited six freaking years and he's just a hairbreadth away and she closes her eyes and waits for the sweetness of his lips to press into her waiting ones…

…and it's coming…

…just a little now…

…and then it isn't.

Why isn't it coming?

She opens her eyes to check and regrets it immediately as she is assaulted by the blinding light of the sun coming in from her bedroom window.

"Argh!" she shuts her eyes quickly again and groans. She grabs a pillow to cover her exposed face and shuffles to sit on the bed. She rubs her eyes furiously and opens them again. The curtains are drawn open. "What-"

Then, as if on cue to answer her unsaid question, Piper barges in her room bringing a bed tray of coffee and a plateful of bacon and omelet. When she spots Annabeth already awake, her face breaks into a grin. "Good morning, Annie!"

Annabeth gapes at her in mild disbelief (to be honest, there's nothing _mild_ about it because she's positively glowering murderously) the whole time she arranges the tray on Annabeth's bed. Even the smell of Piper's coffee does nothing to appease her. Not even the crisped bacon piling in the plate beside a fluffy-looking omelet.

She snaps her mouth shut and purses it in a thin line. "Are you responsible for that?" she asks accusingly, pointing at the entrance of hell that is her _very open_ window, and she's certain of the answer she's gonna get.

Piper smiles at her sheepishly as she sits down on the edge of her bed. "I am," she admits.

"Piper!" Annabeth cries out in annoyance, "You know I hate waking up to the sun burning my face and trying to blind me."

She bites her lip and wrinkles her nose, "I'm sorry?"

"Ugh!" Annabeth groans again and huffs petulanty. She closes her eyes and then proceeds to rub her face raw.

"If I do feel guilty about one thing, Annie…" Piper says. "It's robbing you from that pretty dream you were having."

Heat creeps up Annabeth's neck and face as she remembers the events of her dream. They almost kissed. If she didn't open her eyes they might _have_ actually kissed and maybe she won't be this furious and curious if his lips still taste the same, feel the same…Oh god, she's pathetic. It's only the second night that Percy's back and she's already dreaming of perverted things.

And god, even if she's not sleeping she's voluntarily thinking - _daydreaming_ \- of perverted things about Percy. She probably needs to warn Percy that her best friend has become a sleaze over the years and he should keep a little distance to avoid her just jumping him out of the blue.

"You _were_ having a wet dream, weren't you?" Piper giggled maniacally and what did they say about grounds opening up? Annabeth wants to be swallowed in one right now. "It was of Percy, wasn't it?"

Piper is a _traitor_. And traitor needs to be knocked with pillows. So Annabeth picks a pillow and sends it plummeting towards Piper's laughing face, careful not to topple the tray off in the process.

But the pillow isn't gonna deter Piper, apparently, because she's still laughing so hard she's tearing up.

"I didn't have a wet dream," Annabeth growls darkly but the effect is lost because her face is brighter than Piper's scarlet tank and she looks like she'd rather be flushed in a toilet than be in the presence of Piper's knowing eyes and teasing look. "I _didn't_."

Piper sobers up and wipes the tears in the sides of her eyes. "Whatever you insist, princess. We both know the truth."

"It's not like that, Piper." Annabeth huffs in frustration. Piper raises a ' _really?_ ' eyebrow. Annabeth looks to the side and confesses weakly. "We were just gonna kiss…"

Silence.

Piper bursts into ringing laughter again and another pillow goes sailing straight to her direction.

/./

After the emotions subside in both parties, they finally elect to eat the breakfast that Piper has prepared. Piper briefly goes back to the kitchen to collect her own tray of vegan stuff and they eat together in silence. But just only for two seconds. It's Piper, explanation enough.

"So…"

Annabeth doesn't raise her head from her determined study of the bacon. Bacons are work of art, aren't they? That juicy, pink, tasty-

"Annabeth,"

"Hmm?" -are these made of pork backside or shoulder?

" _Annabeth_ ," Piper pronounces her name more forcefully and with a defeated sigh Annabeth slowly raises her head. She's gonna eat bacon anyway regardless of which part it came from, so there. "Don't think you can skirt away from my questions for one second, Annie. You know you can't. I brought _coffee_."

Annabeth glares.

Piper ignores it. "So, how did it go last night?" there is a hint of hesitation in her voice and Annabeth appreciates the concern reflecting in her eyes, irk aside. Because, of course, it _could have_ gotten ugly last night. To be honest, even if Annabeth wishes and prepares for everything to be perfect it still could have slipped off the slope very easily because they didn't exactly leave off stuffs cheerfully years ago. Percy is a bomb and he could have just detonated and left Annabeth to broken pieces. But he didn't. Percy has always been more loyal to friendship than revenge.

Annabeth feels the warmth of Piper's hand covering her own and her eyes are shining with support. She must have misunderstood Annabeth's thoughtful look as rejection. She allows her face to break into a silly grin, "We're okay, Piper."

Her eyes widen and her other hand flies to cover her mouth. "Really?" she breathes half-disbelievingly, half-astonishingly.

Annabeth nods her head vigorously and giggles. "Yup,"

Piper squealed excitedly and jumps off the bed to hug Annabeth tightly. "Oh my god, I can't believe it!" she holds Annabeth's shoulder. "Tell me again, tell me again, _tell me again_!"

Annabeth laughs, "I said, we're okay."

Piper shrieks again and goes jumping, chanting: "We're complete again! No more awkward non-mentions and guarded looks. Gosh, the squad is complete again I can actually bawl my eyes out this instant." She does sound emotional despite her hysterical, crazy dances.

Annabeth screams it along Piper's happy yells because it never feels as true as today.

"Yes, we're okay. We're okay!"

/./

" _Are you on your way, Annie?_ "

"Yes, I'm-hold on there's a cabbie." she hurries her steps so she can hail the cab that's rushing down the street. The cab driver notices her frantic signals and slows to a stop in front of Annabeth. She hops in and smiles gratefully at the driver and instructs to drive them to 56th street before pushing the phone back to her ears. "I'm on my way."

" _We're excited to see you again, Annabeth!_ "

She hears Hazel's voice yell at the background and the chorus of yeses and cheers from everyone else. "Is everyone there?"

" _Nope, not yet. Katie is still on her way, as well._ " Piper shifts into a whisper through the phone. " _And, you know,_ him _._ "

She chuckles, "Okay. Well, I hope the Stolls and Leo haven't perpetrated mayhem yet."

Piper laughs. " _I'm sure they're about to. With the amount of booze they've consumed already, they're taking the place down._ "

" _Hey, I heard that, Pepper-oww! Piper… Piper… no need to manhandle me."_

" _You deserve that, Valdez."_

Another round of laughter erupts from her friends along with the EDM music playing in the bar.

"Can't wait to see you, guys."

" _Hurry, Annabeth!"_ It's Juniper.

" _We can't wait to see you!"_ That's Jason.

" _We missed you so much!"_ It's Grover, this time.

" _Yesss!"_ And that is everyone.

She laughs, "Be there soon!"

They chorus another goodbye to her before she drops the call. She shakes her head in fascination. Gods, she really misses all of them. It feels so satisfying to decline her boss for the first time and suggest that he assign the weekend stuff to someone else because she has some plans over the weekend. It feels so satisfying to see her work mates' gaping mouth as she clears her working table before anyone else does and shuffles for the elevator before anybody else can. It feels so satisfying to have her life back.

She taps on her phone screen and types in a message:

" _See you tonight_."

Shortly, she receives a reply.

" _Can't wait, Wise Girl!_ "

Most of all, it feels so satisfying to know she has her best friend back and they're okay. They're OKAY.

/./

About 30 minutes later, her cab stops in front of _The Duchess_. She scuffles out of the cab and into the bar. She only gives her name to the punk woman standing at the entrance and she's allowed in as soon as she finds Annabeth's name in the list of VIP guests. A buff guy leads her to the area where her other friends are in the second floor overlooking the dance floor below. She first spots Jason because his hair is so blonde it's dancing along the disco lights. Then, Piper spots her as she's being lead closer. As soon as Hazel and Piper run towards her and hug her so tight, the buff guy excuses himself without a word, seeing he's no longer needed.

"Annabeth! I haven't seen you in forever!" Hazel, with the beautiful curly hair and sweet smile, exclaims.

"We've seen each other last month."

" _Exactly_!"

They laugh again before Annabeth goes to hug the rest of the group.

There's Frank. A tall, slightly buff Asian dude who became their friend during 10th grade. He's a really attractive guy but extremely shy. He became part of the group when he and Percy teamed up during a science project that had to with animals. Percy is good with fish but that's about it. Frank, on the other hand, is good with almost all types of it. He's an assistant veterinarian now and he's been telling Annabeth non-stop about getting herself a shih tzu. That's how he and Hazel started dating. Because he'd also tortured her into getting a pet corgi when he was only a college freshman and he volunteered to check on him weekly. Weekly turned daily real quick and after years of dancing around each other, they finally kissed and dated. Everybody knew they were crushing on one another since 10th grade.

Then there's Leo. Good, ol' dope, Leo Valdez. When he arrived at Goode High in 9th grade, he immediately took off with the Stoll brothers and together they made Goode High a place to be. If you wanted to have surprise fireworks hidden in your locker, that is. Or frogs swimming in your water jug. Or waking up a paprika-head after a Maths class you chose to sleep in. Well, on the upside, everybody was all attentive and awake during the first period Algebra and nobody dared blink one eye. But aside all the fun and jokes, Leo was one good engineer and he was surprisingly a genius in Mathematics. No wonder he punished all those who slept in it. He could easily be an accountant but he loved building stuffs from scrap. Now, he has a stunning degree of Mechanical Engineering and has built countless of useful machines and even helped constructing a frigging airplane.

Next, there's Calypso -or Callie- Leo's beautiful girlfriend. Callie is a registered Nurse and is practicing her profession in one of the most prestigious hospitals in New York. She's always been the gentlest person Annabeth has ever met aside from Sally Jackson, Percy's mother. And unlike her other friends, Callie and Annabeth have been classmates since kindergarten with Percy. And, at one point during their high school, Callie and Percy had dated for almost a year before breaking it off and deciding to be close friends instead. Annabeth had thought they were going to last for much longer because god knows Callie has had a crush on her best friend ever since kinder-freaking-garten. Up to this point, they never really discussed to the group why they broke up but they remained friends with no awkward air between them.

There's Jason. The super rich, super humble, Jason Grace. He also came around Goode High during 9th grade with Leo and became friends with Annabeth because nobody else had ever outsmarted her in English class until he came. They initially became rivals (at least in Annabeth's eyes) but she immediately came around to it and instead of treating him as a competition, she had come to admire his intelligence. Admittedly, it took her months, but she invited him into their group didn't she? He became good friends with Percy and Grover because behind his wire-rimmed eyes, he also had a dork side that levels with Percy's and Grover's. And during 10th grade, the year when Piper arrived at Goode High, Jason had confided to Annabeth (not Percy nor Grover but _Annabeth_ ) about his crush on her. She didn't necessarily bridge for the two of them because Piper knew what she wanted and she had asked Jason out to save him the agony as soon as Annabeth breathed out the words 'blonde' and 'smitten'. Gods, they've been together ever since.

Then there's Nico, Hazel's brother, and his boyfriend Will. The kid is an emo but he's a great friend of Percy and although they had never been so close before, she can see that he has always had this brotherly loyalty towards Percy. He was a loner before Percy decided to take him in as part of the group. He never left.

There are Travis and Connor Stoll, the pranksters and group idiots who never failed to brighten up the group along with Leo. With them, there will never be a dull moment. Then there's Katie Gardner. She's always been Travis's crush and he always invited her to eat with them and it just became a habit for her to hang out with the circle. She's a part of them now even if she never actually dated Travis.

Lastly, there's Grover and Juniper, the future husband and wife and the first to get married in the group. Grover has been a close friend to Percy and Annabeth since middle school because they always love to protect him from bullies who made fun of him for being a cripple. He has this weird obsession with nature and animal rights and when he had met Juniper during 8th grade, he had found a person who shares his passion for environmentalism. They went to rallies together, and joined reforestation movements and were two of the main proponents of Goode High's Clean and Green waste management program. They are now the founder of New York's biggest environmentalist group _Green Earth_.

"You look so pretty, Annabeth." Juniper tells her as they pull away from the hug.

"Not as pretty as you, Juniper. You're glowing."

"I guess it's all the excitement, you know, of getting married."

"I'm sure,"

Juniper's expression piques up, "There's someone I'd like you to meet." She holds her hand and turns to introduce her to an unfamiliar girl Annabeth hasn't noticed sitting with the group earlier. She has flaming red hair that is swept into a high ponytail that only emphasizes her pale skin and natural-blushing cheeks. Her eyes were bright emerald stones that highlight the beauty of her entire facial features. She has a strong aura that radiates her when she stands to smile at Annabeth. She looks really pretty and preppy with that pastel green, strapless, floral dress than flows an inch above her knee that accentuates her curvy body and that mint shade Converse shoes.

"This is Rachel," Juniper tells Annabeth. "She's the artist behind the backdrop paintings I asked Piper to show you."

Annabeth remembers the paintings and her eyes widen as she regards the red-head in astonishment. "Oh my god, it's you?"

She humbly smiles, "It's me," She extends her hand for a handshake. "Hi, Annabeth. Pleasure to meet you."

Annabeth takes the hand in a friendly grip, "Hi, Rachel. Nice to meet you as well."

There's something in her eyes (like hardness) as she stares at Annabeth's eyes and the little firmness of her grip on Annabeth's hand. But she brushes it off as an imagination and effect of the lights because the next second her face is wide and welcoming. Also, what would be the reason to get suspicious on a firm grip? Rachel is a really strong character and that's an easy conclusion from the few seconds Annabeth has known her which is definitely saying something. And she painted those marvelous arts! Annabeth is a huge fan already.

They settle down and Annabeth is handed a drink and they talk about random stuffs and laugh at bad jokes. It's going pretty well, really, and Annabeth muses the feeling of freedom she's currently basking in surrounded by her peers.

They are discussing about Universities and Colleges when Will opens up a suggestion pool for a good University his younger brother can attend to after High School. They are currently arguing on prospective schools when suddenly, Hazel turns to Rachel.

"Rachel," Hazel says. "You're from Canada, right?"

The mention of Canada causes Annabeth to choke mid-down, as the question is thrown out the same time she upends her beer bottle. She turns her head to Rachel as the red-head immediately nods and smiles widely. "Yes. From Ottawa."

"And you got your degree from University of Ottawa?"

She nods again, "That's right."

Hazel slowly nods her head, as if there's something more she wants to say but she hesitantly glances at Annabeth and chooses to shut her mouth. Piper notices it too so she says the unasked question for her.

"Didn't Percy used to go in the same University?"

The question seems to stop them all from breathing as the circle quickly drops to a stunned silence. Hazel looks at her wide-eyed then not so subtly turns to Annabeth to check her expression. Everyone else are biting their lips and exchanging meaningful glances at one another.

Rachel looks back and forth in confusion at their stricken expressions and trepidations she can't quite place and she slowly trails down to Annabeth who purses her lips awkwardly and tries very hard to catch her friends' eyes to signal them that 'it's okay' but they look at each other's eyes but not Annabeth's.

"Umm," Rachel breaks the silence, making all heads turn to her. "Yes...Percy used to go to the same University." she chooses to answer the hanging question that doesn't seem to be getting any response from the rest of the group any time soon.

Everybody just stares her down but Annabeth is quick to sputter in surprise. "You-You know Percy?"

Rachel gazes at her again , "Percy Jackson?" Annabeth holds her breath at the way she says his name because it's laced with fondness and comfort and something else she doesn't quite want to place and her green eyes shines and sparkles and _no_ , it's not the disco lights.

Annabeth is suddenly washed with dread. Something is just _off_. But they couldn't have known one another personally, right? The University of Ottawa is really massive and there are hundreds of thousands of students attending there. It's just...not possible, is it?

But Rachel is glowing and even Annabeth can tell she already knows the answer. Her unexplainable fear is confirmed when the red-head regarded everyone in the group. "I know Percy really well."

Well, apparently, University of Ottawa is not big enough and hundreds of thousands of students are ridiculously few people.

Rachel adds with a wide grin and proud glint in the eyes, "Percy is, _in fact_ , my best, best boyfriend."

/./ curt /./

 **A/N** : Thank you so much for the support everyone! For everybody who clicked favorite and follow on this fic, I'm very grateful for all of you! And your wonderful reviews just push me to keep going.

Shout out to this fics wonderful reviewers who inspire me to go on and on and on…

ViktorSweden00, Guest (whom I really appreciate for dropping a review even though he/she insists on being anonymous), Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, mountainsomething, amazingAwesomeness, Leogami, ilovetogami, prietar, Ripess, I Am Definitely Jeff Bridges, JC RH, Alech14, ItsJustABook, alyssashara'sfan (my wonderful, supportive friend, Alyssa )

Thank you for all of your kind words.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

" _ **Somebody said you got a new friend.**_

 _ **Does she love you better than I can?"**_

 _(Dancing on my own, Robyn)_

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _It was summer after sixth grade when her mother left them for good. Over the years, Annabeth's mother had left multiple times but always came home eventually. There was a time, though, when Annabeth accidentally overheard her mother threatening her father with a divorce. She knew then that it was getting tougher and tougher in their marriage and it was only a matter of time before they finally separate for good. Her young heart broke every time for her father. Annabeth may have been ridiculously obsessed with making her mother look up to her, but each day that passed without any hint of reciprocation from her, Annabeth's affection towards her father grew and grew because unlike Athena, the dorky, nerdy History professor Frederick Chase never failed to show love for his daughter._

 _But that didn't meant it would hurt less when her mother left._

 _For weeks on end, they participated in a contest of whose voice could get louder than the other; whose shout could shut up the other one. Annabeth tried to tune them out each time by turning the volume up on her mp3 or her radio or her TV but maybe there was really nothing that could tune out a breaking heart. It was just deafening…suffocating…_

 _So, she spent most of her time at Percy's. Sometimes, she'd opt to have a sleepover so she could miss the fight she knew her parents were gonna have. It had become a routine in their household and to be honest, it was something Annabeth didn't want to be a part of. Ever. Percy was aware of their situation and so was his mom, Sally. They never said anything, though. They didn't ask or pry or look at her with pity. They just welcomed her, plain as that. They welcomed her into their home like a part of their little family. Annabeth would always be infinitely thankful for that._

 _One night -or in Annabeth's frail mind,_ The Night _\- Annabeth knocked at Percy's apartment so late in the evening. She knew they must be asleep but there was nowhere else she could go. She desperately needed to get away from home, so despite the cold air outside, Annabeth ran away towards the direction she knew like the back of her hand -to the Jackson's._

 _After rapping at the door five times, Sally finally opened it in her sleeping gown. She looked up to her pleadingly and after the elder woman's initial shock at finding Annabeth outside their apartment door fifteen minutes away from midnight, she smiled warmly and ushered her in. She led Annabeth straight to the kitchen and handed her a cup of warm chocolate which Annabeth gladly accepted. They were silent as Annabeth took careful sips on her cup. She knew Sally was looking at her, trying to find out what had happened without asking Annabeth a thing. From the way her shoulders drop -a defeated stance that was not a usual for Annabeth- and the somber expression of her face, she need not say anything at all. Sally knew._

 _After thanking her for the cup of chocolate, Sally walked her to Percy's room. She crouched to Annabeth's level and hugged her so tightly before retreating to her own room. Annabeth quietly closed the door to her best friend's room and silently padded towards the bed. Percy was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and dropping between even breaths. She laid herself beside Percy, careful not to jostle him awake and positioned herself on her side -her back to Percy. She stared at the wall of his room for a moment before tears started falling uncontrollably from her eyes. She knew ever since she was nine that her parents were gonna split up, that her mother was gonna leave, but it didn't dull the pain. No amount of knowing could_ ever _dull the pain._

 _Suddenly, the bed shifted and an arm circled Annabeth protectively, pulling her close to a warm, safe body._

" _Shhh…I'm right here." Percy whispered but it was loud in the silence of his room. And it was even louder in the loneliness of Annabeth's heart. She turned to her other side to face Percy and burrowed her head in Percy's chest. Percy hugged him closer and in his reassuring warmth, Annabeth sobbed into his shirt. He didn't mind that his shirt was soaked in tears; he just rubbed her back and continued whispering to her again and again that he was there. He would always be there. He was the glue keeping her together and not letting her soul break into pieces. He would always be the one who stayed for her._

 _And she didn't need anybody else._

/./ present /./

Annabeth's world stops at the red-head's proud declaration. Yes, it stops. And the bottle she's currently holding is threatening to slip off her loosening clutch. She feels weak. If she isn't already sitting when Rachel announces it, she may have fallen to the floor in a pathetic heap. Slowly, she can hear the shattering of her heart somewhere inside her chest, similar to a glass that has just received a huge blow by a sledgehammer and cracking part by part before releasing into thousand little bits and crashing to the ground like fallen, useless crystals.

 _Of course_ , Percy has to _have_ a girlfriend. Enough to dim every silver lining she has finally seen after years of living in the storm. It doesn't even take four days and she's already back in the losing side of this game of destiny. Gods, how can she not even _think_ of that? Did she think Percy is going to come back home to just take her back and rewrite their romance into a better one?

 _Yes_. Yes, she freaking did.

Which is utter _bullshit_. Of course, Percy has a girlfriend. He's already a good-looking, well-built lad back in high school and he looks infinitely better now which has to mean a whole lot more girls are lining up to get a little of his attention. And, well, somebody has apparently succeeded.

After a lifetime of silence and dropping jaws, Juniper finally breaks it with a kind, but uncertain chuckle. She leans forward towards Rachel -who still looks flabbergasted, by the way, at the reactions she gets- and says, "I-uh-didn't know you were dating Percy,"

The others look expectantly at the red-head and Annabeth can also feel some glances thrown in her direction. She chooses to look down and space out in her own little shocked bubble. If she breaks down in front of them, will they think she's pathetic? Will they look at her with pity for expecting that she can have a chance at this romance and do her best not to fuck it up like the first time?

No, they'll probably think, deep in their minds, that she deserves this. She deserves to break this way after breaking Percy years ago. _She_ definitely thinks so.

Then, Annabeth hears Rachel laugh. She opts to raise her head this time. Even if she sees mock reflected in the red-head's eyes, she'll stare her down like the prideful person that she is. No matter how much it's silently prodding her heart with sharp blade. She thinks: she's already wounded, let it bleed.

When Rachel's amusement subsides, she says: "Oh, I'm sorry. It's not like that." She smiles at Juniper. "We're not _dating_. I apologize for the confusion but I really call my good friends boyfriend or girlfriend. Percy's a dear friend, but no, we're not dating."

Pause.

Wait, _what_?

Piper speaks up, just as confused as Annabeth is. "So…you're actually just friends?"

Rachel nods, "Yeah. That guy has no special girl in his life. I've known him since freshman year in college." She surreptitiously glances at Annabeth. "At least, not that I know of."

"Hold up," Leo manages to say, raising a hand and a big question mark in his face. "You…" he points at Rachel. "Are good friends with our man, Perce, in Canada?"

"Uhhuh,"

"And," Connor continues. "You painted the backdrop stuffs for our other man, Grover's, wedding."

She nods, "Yup."

"So, I take it, Percy recommended you to Juniper and Grover?" Hazel asks, joining in the game of 101 questions.

"I don't think it was a recommendation that happened," Grover says, smiling fondly at the memory, trying to break the ice. "When I gave him an invitation card via an email, he immediately calls me that same night and right then appoints Rachel to be the official backdrop artist." He chuckles. "You heard it right, _appoints_. Right, Rach?"

Rachel chuckles as well, "He believes in my talents so much. And he knows that I've been dreaming to work a wedding portfolio ever since, so he found it a good opportunity for me. Win-win situation, so the dictatorial way of how we landed in it is fairly acceptable."

"Ooo _kay_ ," Frank utters slowly, "So you flew here to personally deliver your work?"

Rachel exchanges glances with Grover and Juniper, like they're in on a secret. Then Rachel looks back at Frank, "Partly." She admits. "I followed Percy here. He knows I'll be coming but he doesn't expect me until the week after the wedding. I just landed today and requested Grover and Juniper not to say anything to Percy to surprise him."

Nico's eyes bulges out, a very rare picture, coming from an unfazed-as-the-word-unfazed boy. " _Followed_ Percy? He's _here_?"

Chaos ensues after the question and Rachel, Grover and Juniper tries their best to explain but Annabeth isn't having any of it. She needs space to breathe. She quickly excuses herself to the bathroom and she hears Piper excuse herself as well to follow Annabeth but she just walks straight to the direction of the comfort room as instructed by the arrows on the wall. She still feels confused as hell and a little suffocated.

What the _hell_ just happened?

Rachel ups and declares she's Percy's girlfriend, effectively breaking her heart to bits and then later saying _no_ she isn't actually dating Percy. They are good friends, though, since freshman year and she flew to New York to _surprise_ him and Annabeth isn't biting it because she knows, she _KNOWS_ Rachel harbors feelings for Percy. She sees it in the look on Rachel's face at the mere mention of Percy's name and Annabeth hears it when his name is breathed out from her mouth like it rolls off her tongue laced in importance and affection.

Annabeth has seen that look and heard that sweet pronunciation of his name before with Percy's first girlfriend. And damn if she hasn't seen the same look a million times in her own reflection.

Rachel may not have been Percy's girlfriend romantically but Annabeth knows she very much wants to be. She can't hide that from Annabeth. Not when Annabeth's green monster is roaring inside her chest silly, no.

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _It was a random day in the middle of seventh grade when her father told Annabeth that he was driving her to school that day. It was weird as fudge._

 _They were eating breakfast in their comfortable, quiet atmosphere when his father had dropped the bomb. After munching the last of his bacon, he unhurriedly tapped the napkin on his mouth (that was the start of the weirdness because his dad was always in a hurry because he had an 8:30 A.M. class and the University where he taught was a 40 minute ride depending on the rush), and propped his elbows on the dining table._

" _I'm going to drive you to school today," he announced with a proud tone._

 _Okay, that was the next weird thing. The last time Annabeth was driven to school was when she was in third grade. She had to ride along -and be traumatized- (by) with the insufferable kids in her grade. It was horrifying but she had to endure since she had no other choice. Her mother always left early and yeah…she wasn't around to do mundane things like driving her own child to school because she had a company that stood on her very shoulders and unlike her own family that needed her (much more), she was very keen on providing the whims of her work. She had better married her career from the very beginning to have saved them all the misery._

 _Her fork hung in midair, her mouth agape. "Huh?"_

" _I requested to have my schedule altered," he explained. "My first period classes are now at 10:20 A.M. I can drive you to school every morning from now."_

 _It took her a while before she had fully processed what her dad had said. He had requested to alter his schedule so he could…do mundane things like drive his own child to school. He had done what her mother would never do for her. For all the years, her mother had always reminded her father to take the first class period as early as 8 A.M. because students were still hyped at that hour and it would help establish some psychological stuff and for all the years, his father had done just what her mother had told him. And now…he deviated from the path. Well, it wasn't like there was someone who would nag him about it anymore, anyway. Right?_

 _And her heart just kept swelling and swelling with affection for her father. God, she didn't need to mourn and mope at their abandonment because there were always just the two of them from the beginning. There was only Frederick Chase ready to back her up ever since. So, she happily climbed the passenger seat of his car after breakfast and let him drive her to school._

 _On their way, his father had turned to her and smiled lovingly. "I should have driven you to school all those years ago. You have lovely taste in music."_

 _Annabeth looked at him, scrunching her face. "At least I missed out on all your bad ones,"_

 _They snorted a laugh together. It was the first time since The Night that his father showed genuine happiness. He would always smile tightly and the sadness would be evident, but today…today was pure joy and moving forward. It shouldn't have taken them this long in the first place, since her mom leaving a couple months ago was only a formality of her long-time absence._

" _I—uh, read this thing from Coelho," he started when his laughter had subsided. "_ _ **No one can go back, but everyone can go forward**_ _'. It's on point, don't you think so? No one can go back from the heartbreak of a broken family…but everyone can always go forward and build something else out of those broken pieces. Something stronger; something built out of love and not only responsibility."_

 _Annabeth stared at her father as he said that, appreciating his openness. Because she thought it would be the same story she knew so much. That when parents break apart, the child would be left to cater on her own. But that wasn't what her father was doing. He was acknowledging the fact that Annabeth had lost her mother the day he had lost his wife. And he wasn't leaving Annabeth alone. They had always been together, the two of them and they would go forward hand-in-hand like what a real family did._

" _Well, I also read this line from Coelho. It said: '_ _ **Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure**_ _'". She quoted and waited for his father to glance at her. When he did, she smiled at her warmly and if she was going to be very honest, there were tears brimming in her eyes. But it wasn't from broken heart. Not this time around. "Mine's inside this car right now."_

 _Her father was quiet for a while and then he chuckled a bit waveringly, putting his eyes back on the road. "I guess we both like Brazilian writers," he joked but he couldn't hide the subtle wipes on the side of his eyes that he did when he thought she wasn't looking._

 _But what she said was true. Her heart would always be with him - in every page of his History book, in his ridiculous Mickey Mouse apron, in his toast and jam breakfast, his silliness and his ever loyal heart to his only child. His father was one of the best treasures she'd ever have._

 _When she climbed off the car of her father's car and bade him goodbye, she stopped short when she noticed a familiar figure standing by the school entrance, waiting for her. She remembered the night when she went to his house, having lost her mother just hours before, and how he had reassured her that she was not alone. That he was there always for her. Just like how her father was always there for her._

 _A big part of her heart always belonged to her father. And another big part belonged to that boy, standing and clutching his book bag, waiting patiently for his best friend to arrive. When he saw her, his eyes lit up brighter than anything he'd ever seen before and his face broke into the widest, most beautiful beam she'd ever known._

 _Yes, that sure was treasure in the flesh, right Coelho?_

/./ present /./

"Annabeth!" Piper rushes into the bathroom after Annabeth. Annabeth doesn't stop, though, until she's leaning in the marble sink and trying to even out her breaths. Shortly, Piper appears beside her, looking at her friend in concern. "Annie…"

She doesn't look at Piper when she says in the surest of voice: "She's in love with him." Her words echo in the bathroom as they both subconsciously notice that they were the only people inside at the moment.

Piper touches her arm and looks at her from the mirror, biting her lip. She's silent for a moment then hesitantly replies with a quiet. "I know,"

Annabeth closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She lets out a shaky laugh, "I-I was afraid you'd say that." She confesses. "You know that when _you_ say it, it's a confirmation and I…I'm confused if that's what I want right now." She opens her eyes and looks back at her friend through the mirror.

Piper smiles thinly, "It won't matter. You'd still know the truth deep inside."

Annabeth sighs, "What do I do?"

Piper shrugs, "They're not together, Annie. And for the hour or so that I've known Rachel, she's not a bad person. You just happen to love the same guy. It's like Calypso version 2.0 with a slight difference. Just be friendly with her, because she's being friendly to you."

Annabeth chuckles un-amusedly, "Comparing her to Calypso is not doing any better, Piper. Callie was the sweetest, gentlest person but that didn't stop me from detesting her when she dated my best friend, right?"

Piper raises an eyebrow. "That's the point. She's _not_ dating your best friend."

She turns away from the mirror to look at Piper. They just stare at each other, communicating non-verbally. Then, Annabeth nods. "Okay. I'm fine. Let's go back."

Piper nods and they walk together back to their circle. Exactly when they round the corner, though, they hear the boisterous and excited cheers coming from the direction of their friends. They can make out only one word from the rambunctious yells of festivity: "PERCY!"

They draw nearer the unruly crowd of their friends and they can see from their fair distance that Grover and Jason are currently trying to merrily K.O a head of jet black hair while Leo and the Stolls are tackling the poor man from behind. If ringing laughter isn't accompanying the attack, it can be mistaken as murder. The rest of their friends, Juniper, Hazel, Katie, Callie, Nico and even Will are content with standing at the side, snickering, as the boys continue to assault the long-gone Percy off his shoes.

"Oh my god!" Piper shrieks when she spots Percy and traitorously forgets Annabeth then runs off to join the chaos.

Annabeth watches as Percy is being ravished hungrily by their friends who miss him so much. When he's finally able to break free from the clutches of the excited animals that are his male friends, Hazel, Juniper, Katie and Piper jumps Percy all at once this time and Annabeth can see that Percy welcomes their assault much better than the others. To be fair, he's almost choked by the guys. Then it is Nico's turn, who timidly walks to him at first but Percy pulls in for a tight hug anyway. Nico bursts in open laughter and reciprocates with a big, welcome-home-brother clutch. Percy also claps the back of Nico's boyfriend, Will, who beams up to him.

Then, he looks up to Annabeth.

Annabeth's clock stops ticking when their eyes lock with each other. Sea green to steel grey; calm sea to thunderclouds. It's exhilarating and heart stopping and breathtaking…it's every little good thing for Annabeth. Then he smiles, wider than their distance. They've only seen each other last night but it feels like the first time all over again. The first time she recognizes happiness after years of dodging Annabeth's way. The first time she defines love outside the context of dictionaries. The first time she learns the answer to her first grade question on how Percy has the sole ability to complete her day.

She is about to take a step and run to melt in her best friend's waiting arms when somebody from behind Percy, shrills his name for the whole club to hear. It's Rachel and her eyes are frigging glowing that Annabeth's childish, possessive side screams for her to gouge them out of their sockets.

Percy turns around at the call and when he sees Rachel, Annabeth's chest constricts unpleasantly because aside from surprise, there's a glint of something Annabeth doesn't want to name in his eyes. She doesn't want to name it because she recognizes it and it's even worse than seeing the look in Rachel's eyes. It's infinitely worse when it's reflected in Percy's green eyes.

It's worse because she's seen it in his eyes, six years ago, when he looks at Annabeth and selfish as it sounds, she still wants to be the recipient of that look.

"Rach?" Percy breaths in excitement and the red-head broke into a sprint and jumps into Percy's open arms. They move in slow motion before Annabeth's eyes but her heart is sinking faster than Titanic. He scoops her up and she's holding on to him like a lifeline. They're embracing each other like long-lost lovers. And Annabeth is left hanging and stunned at the background like an unimportant character in their love story.

And maybe she is.

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _She had noticed the lingering looks and shining eyes long before eighth grade. But now, it was just much, much more evident and extremely difficult to shrug off. Annabeth stared (rather intensely) as Calypso carefully patched his best friend up after a nasty hit square in the face with a ball during P.E. Annabeth's hands curled into fists (unknowingly) as she continued studying the scene. Her clumsy ass best friend was wincing as Calypso, as softly as possibly, covered the small cut on the bridge of Percy's nose with a pink, strawberry shortcake band aid._

 _It was surely,_ unquestionably _, his idiocy that was making her blood boil. NOT the way that Calypso not very subtly glanced at Percy's eyes every now and then and blushed ever so obviously and smiled freaking shyly. No, she was brought close to a temper tantrum she never ever once had as a child because her best friend was a hundred percent klutz-machine and trouble-magnet. That was it. Pete's sakes, he couldn't even walk to the other side of the room without falling to his butt and deforming his face. Yeah, what she said: IDIOT._

 _After an eternity of watching a sickening chick-flick scene unfold right in front of her in frigging slow motion, Percy finally hauled himself up and thanked Calypso for saving him a trip to the infirmary. The girl -bless her and her tomato face- nodded timidly and said in the shyest voice (which provoked Annabeth's deepest ire and made her roll her eyes hard): "Anytime."_

 _Thing was, she didn't hate Calypso. In fact, she was one of the persons in the entire school that she didn't hate or ever had a history of hating (except maybe that slight irritation she felt towards her during kindergarten for feeding Annabeth with mint flavored jam in toast). And that was saying something because Annabeth was notorious in despising almost every single soul in the school body even for the slightest of reasons like shoving their hair the wrong direction or forgetting to tie their shoe laces. She only tolerated some people (and all teachers) and she could count with the fingers of only one hand the people she actually liked. There was Percy (of course, when he wasn't being a moron like today), Grover, their other best friend and Malinda, the lunch lady who always gave Annabeth extra servings of food. Calypso was also one of the people in that small group. Until today._

 _She was off the list because instead of tutting Percy for being a clumsy idiot ball, she patched him up so gently, so caringly, it could be mistaken as like. As in like_ like _-Annabeth didn't care that she sounded petty and childish as hell. She refused to delve into the reason very much but what was certain: Calypso was off the list quick as that._

" _Did I do something?" Percy later asked, rather cautiously, walking out of the gymnasium. He had noticed the storm on Annabeth's face and the tightness of her fists._

 _Annabeth whipped her whole body to face him with a cutting look to which he instinctively winced from. Annabeth made sure to glare at the ridiculous looking band aid laid on his nose. "You were an utter dimwit during P.E." she bit harshly (and uncaringly; she was mad, cut her some slack). "You can't even pass by the court without getting knocked off to the ground?"_

 _He visibly winced again at her burning stare and Annabeth only felt a little bit pride at making him cower like that. "I didn't want to be hit by the ball, if you must know." Percy said defensively._

" _So you to languidly stroll across the volleyball court anyway, as if the people playing there weren't trying to kill each other with purposeful spikes because you_ didn't _want to be hit by the damn ball," she drawled sarcastically. "Yeah, right!"_

 _He sported a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck, looking like the suicidal idiot that he was._

" _And that girl patching you up!" she continued hotly, her face starting to get red. "She's always patching you up. Every P.E. class that you manage to screw up -which is every single class you attend- she's there! Pulling silly band aids and gauze from her pockets!"_

 _He paused and looked lost for a moment. "Wait, I'm confused." He narrowed his eyes up to his fuming friend. "You're mad that she brings band aids?"_

" _No, I'm not mad that she has band aids." She spat angrily. "I'm mad that you always need them."_

 _He held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, alright?" he held her shoulders and peered up to her with pleading green, fudging baby seal eyes. That was really unfair, Annabeth wanted to complain to anyone who would listen. "Can you please not be mad at me, anymore?" Huge, sea green eyes blinking up to her, making her heart melt. Her heart that was lurking somewhere in Percy's back pockets. Deep in her mind, something also whispers and reminds her:_ Remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure.

 _Battle was over. Just. Like. That._

 _She folded her arms to her chest and sniffed haughtily, "Fine. But you owe me a trip to Freddie's Ice Cream Parlor after class."_

" _What?" Percy pouted childishly. "I'm the one with a busted nose here. Don't I deserve the ice cream treat?"_

 _Annabeth's lips twitched into a smile. "Okay, I'll pay. But next time you get wounded at P.E. -which is gonna happen the next P.E. class- (insert Percy's mock hurt and clutching of the chest antics) steer clear from those awful, pink band aids, will you?" she pointed in distaste at said band aids._

 _He immediately grinned at the prospect of getting free ice cream and agreed unquestioningly. "Deal!"_

 _As they walked down the hall to their last period, Annabeth gingerly opened the zip of the lower pocket of her backpack and carefully put back -along with an entire box of it- the plain, light blue colored band aid she had been clutching the whole time._

/./ present /./

It is safe to say that what happens after that is capital letters: A.W.K.W.A.R.D.

When they finally let go of each other and finishes crushing one another's ribcages and he recovers from the shock of seeing the red-head in the bar when she should be in Canada painting frogs or something, Percy turns around quickly and pulls Annabeth in a hug. He whispers to Annabeth's ears sincerely, "Good to see you tonight,"

Despite the knife that is permanently lodged in her heart, she whispers back. "Good to see you, too."

Percy sits in between Rachel and Annabeth and there are questioning looks from their friends. Nobody, aside from Piper, knows that Annabeth and Percy have talked and that they are now in talking terms. They look even more windblown when Percy hugged Annabeth than when Rachel announced her connection to Percy. But they set aside the questions for later. Tonight is for celebrating Grover and Juniper's wedding in a week and Percy's coming home.

They pounce at Percy with millions of questions (that's what happens when you don't come home for six years) and he gladly answers them. He tells them of his quests as a marine biology student; the teachers he hated and loved and the list of new species of fish they have discovered. He also asks the others questions, showing genuine interest, of how their lives have been for the past six years.

Rachel often comments whenever Percy shares his experiences and he just laughs and share more stories supporting whatever she's said. All in all, they're a happy bunch. Except when her friends try to include Annabeth in the conversation. Her life had been a boring mess and full of moping the past six years-she doesn't have that much to share. So, to avoid getting the spotlight, she directs the topic to someone else and when she successfully diverts the interest to somebody else, she takes huge swigs of her beer and stays silent.

This isn't how this night is supposed to go. She's supposed to be happy and lively and full of energy but how the hell can she be when Percy's right beside her yet feels so far away all over again? When it feels like he's sitting closer to the person on his right than Annabeth on his left?

 _Argh_! Annabeth mentally yells. She isn't supposed to feel left out but right now, she wants nothing more than to blend in with the shadows.

"Hey," Travis perks up. "How did you manage to be friends, anyway? Percy's a marine biology major and Rachel's a fine art student. Worlds apart, yeah?"

Rachel laughs, "He dumped my see-through blouse with Starbucks coffee the first time we met."

Her friends laugh as Percy turns red in the face with embarrassment. Rachel begins relaying the story of how they first met and became friends and Annabeth tries to drown them out and just focus on her bottle of beer. She isn't really that _interested_ in knowing how their fling-fling started.

Another lifetime passes and Annabeth wishes she can just vanish in thin air. She's definitely not enjoying this aside from the accidental brushes of Percy's hand with hers, and the glances he gives her and his attempts at including Annabeth in every conversation possible.

Suddenly, Rachel upends her beer bottle and sets the empty bottle on the table. She stands and turns to Percy, "Let's dance?"

Percy agrees instantly and takes a final swig of her beer. He looks at Annabeth in a silent question on which she shakes her head in refusal.

"Go on. I'm not much for dancing."

"Okay," he accepts, but looks at her dubiously before standing up and walking with Rachel hand-in-hand down the stairs to the dance floor.

 _Hot dive into frozen waves_

 _Where the past comes back to life-_

When they disappear from sight, Piper sits beside Annabeth but didn't say anything. The others are inebriated enough not to question Annabeth about Percy. Instead, they also put down their bottles to climb down to the dance floor. They call Annabeth to join them but she refuses. When Jason calls for Piper, her friend hesitates leaving Annabeth but she nods to her in assurance. With one last glance at her, she disappears with Jason into the dance floor below.

 _-Fight fear for the selfish pain,_

 _It was worth it every time-_

And Annabeth is left alone. Despite being used to the solitude, it is still piercing her.

 _-Hold still right before we crash_

' _Cause we both know how it ends-_

She stands and leans to the railings, looking down at the sea of gyrating bodies, swinging to the music playing and blaring through the sound system.

 _-A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass_

 _And I drown in you again.-_

Her vision zeroes in on Percy who is dancing happily with the red-head beauty. He looks to be enjoying himself so much as they get lost in their own little bubble. Rachel snakes her arms to Percy's neck and in return, he encircles her waist with his arms. They look so comfortable and so at ease as if they've danced to million other songs before. And they'll dance to more…

 _-Cause you are a piece of me_

 _I wish I didn't need-_

She's unable to stop a traitorous tear from falling. She harshly wipes it away and looks away from the dance floor. She sits back on the sofa and tries to contain the hurt threatening to burst out of her. She's intoxicated and heartbroken and she just wants to get away from here. She doesn't want to be forced into this heartache. It's only been hours and yet it's too much. Too freaking much.

 _-Chasing relentlessly,_

 _Still fight and I don't know why-_

She grabs her bag and pulls out a paper and pen from inside. She writes down a note and leaves it on the table in hopes that one of her friends will notice it and will understand that her head hurts, she's tired, she wants to puke and she just wants to lie in bed, away from this all.

 _-If our love is tragedy,_

 _Why are you my remedy?-_

She walks out of the bar and smiles at the punk woman who greeted her earlier. She hails a cab and as soon as she crashes into the back seat, she allows the rest of her tears to silently fall. They have nowhere else to go but down. She has nowhere else to go but down.

 _-If our love's insanity,_

 _Why are you my clarity?_

/./ curt /./

 **A/N:** Thank you for the new ones who clicked the follow and favorite button! And for the new reviewers: **Apocalups Dragon, bunch of other Guests, TheClassicWeirdo, smartgirlsan, alpha, WisePhoenix**. Thank you guys for sharing your thoughts.

 **TheClassicWeirdo:** Oh no! This is rated T and there will be a lot of mentions and references of sex. Nothing explicit, though, I can assure you. I hope it doesn't stop you from reading.

And about Rachel -I love Rachel! I just have to include her. Sorry! She just makes me excited.

Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT!


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

"You're in my heart just like a tattoo;

I'll always have you."

/./

Annabeth stares -mesmerized- at the actions playing on the television screen. She's currently watching an old copy of an eighth grade Peter Pan play in her former middle school. She smiles as she observes the girl playing Wendy talking animatedly with the boy playing Peter Pan.

" _Peter…I should give you a kiss._ " Play-Wendy decidedly declares.

Play-Peter holds his hand out dutifully.

Play-Wendy slightly frowns at the open palm. " _Don't you know what a kiss is_?"

" _I shall know when you give me one_."

Annabeth laughs softly at the boyish grin on Peter Pan's face. She remembers the scene oh so well and how the boy playing Pan just looked so natural playing the character even though he sometimes forgot his lines and had to be repeatedly hinted during rehearsals. But he ended up doing adlibs on the actual play night, anyway. Annabeth couldn't tell if he really did forget the lines that night, or just thought his adlibs would be much better than his original lines. In truth, they were. They were very effective and witty that Mr. Englewood, the play master, instead of chiding the boy for his antics, congratulated him for a job well done and promised to treat him lunch the following day.

Annabeth is still immersed in her memory-world when she notices her doorknob clicking, being unlocked from the outside. She quickly glances up to her wall clock and it reads seven past eight. It's Piper outside her door, a little bit late than her usual time, most probably because of the get-together last night.

She picks up the remote control to click the video to a pause. A moment later, the door swings open and Piper emerges into view, carrying two bags of groceries. Piper stops short upon catching sight of Annabeth lounging on her couch, cocooned in her thick blanket and watching television early on a Saturday morning.

"Hey," Annabeth greets Piper with a small smile. She gestures at the bags nestled on her arms. "That's quite a lot for breakfast."

"H-Hey…" Piper replies, still a little shell-shocked. She steps into the apartment, closing the door behind her with her foot. She sets down her baggage atop a nearby shelf before taking off her coat and hanging it on the coat rack. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep again, so I just…" she shrugs and waves a hand at her television screen.

"Uhhuh," Piper scoops up the bags and walks towards the kitchen. "I'll be back with coffee."

"Kay,"

Soon, she hears the clattering of utensils and wrappers being ripped off, then something is being chopped and not a moment longer, her blender is whirring into life and the aroma of coffee begins taking over the apartment. Annabeth waits another ten minutes or so, staring at the unmoving images on her TV screen. Piper comes back from the kitchen, bringing the promised coffee and her own glass of smoothie.

Piper sets both beverages on the coffee table and settles on the single couch adjacent from Annabeth's makeshift bed. She catches sight of the empty carton of ice cream on the table and turns her head to pin Annabeth with a questioning look. Annabeth raises an eyebrow in response.

" _Freddie's_ early in the morning?" Piper's tone doesn't hide her disapproval but it is still mixed with confusion and a little worry as well. Everybody knows ice cream is _The_ comfort food. "Are you feeling any better than last night?"

Annabeth is in the middle of reaching over for her cup of coffee and she visibly pauses at the mention of _last night_. Every nerve that she's managed to lighten a little by watching the video of the play quickly resurfaces anew, just as heavy and pulverizing, along with the memory of last night's unexpected turn of events. She composes herself though, and brings the cup closer to her body for more warmth.

"Loads better…" she replies, looking at the swirls of milk in her cup. She brings her gaze up and levels Piper with an intense look. "I'm feeling… _loads better_."

Piper recognizes her tone that clearly suggests she's anything _but_. "Don't give me that shit, Annabeth."

Annabeth chuckles and the bitterness is much more evident in her voice this time. "Okay, okay." She takes a sip and doesn't say anything for about a minute. Eventually, she lowers her cup back on the table and draws the blanket closer to her body, encasing her entire person and leaving only her head and a little of her neck for Piper's perusal.

"Did you really have a headache last night?"

It takes a while before she responds. Then, Annabeth slowly shakes her head, "A lot of me ached last night. But my head was the least to worry about."

"Everyone was worried, you know."

Guilt immediately showed in her expression. She bit her lower lip and nods, looking down at nowhere in particular. "I know," she whispers. "I didn't…I was…" she closes her eyes as struggles to find the correct words to explain herself. When she opens her eyes, she takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. She finds Piper's eyes again and confesses. "I was being selfish."

Piper's eyes soften and she leans closer to her friend. "Annie, no. Don't say that."

"It's the truth," Annabeth's voice sounds thick even in her own ears. "I…I left because I felt out of place. Our friends had done everything to include me and I still shut them out. I promised to be there, to enjoy the night with the people who care for me deeply, who understand me and yet I failed them. I might as well have not gone at all."

"Annie, that's not what they think-"

"But it's the _truth_. I'm telling you the truth why I left and it hell isn't because of migraine."

"I know and I _understand_." Piper says, assuring. "And our friends do, too."

Annabeth scoffs and looks away.

"They _do_." Piper presses. "Annabeth, I'm the only one you confide in about what happened between you and Percy years ago, but I'm not the only one who's figured something out, you know. They're not entirely _clueless_."

Annabeth doesn't say anything so Piper continues.

"They've all supported the relationship you had with Percy, no matter how… _unconventional_ it was, but they - _we_ \- trusted your friendship to be stronger than anything…even a fall-out that sent Percy to Canada. We knew it was formidable."

"And yet it's in past tense," Annabeth whispers, her voice cracking up at the end.

"We _know_ it is _still_ as formidable." Piper emphasizes strongly. "They _knew_ , even before I told them at the bar last night after Percy and..." she hesitates but continues after a short pause. "…Rachel left as well, that you have reconciled with your best friend. They knew that you and Percy are working things out in your friendship at the look on both your eyes when you saw each other. That's why they never asked."

"Are they also aware that I'm in love with him?" Annabeth asks challengingly, turning her head to face Piper again. "And are they aware that _Rachel_ , the supposedly _really_ close friend of Percy, is in love with him as well?"

Piper stares at her but she doesn't reply.

"Piper, I _was_ being selfish." Tears are now forming in Annabeth's eyes. "I promised to be there for our friends but I left because I couldn't make myself included because I was too damn busy thinking about _Rachel_ and how I _loathed_ her presence to ever enjoy the night. That's why I left and I was scared to admit that so I used a lame headache excuse. I just couldn't stay any longer. I feel like I'm being choked just watching them dance. And her eyes, the way she looks at him, it's like something more than friendship is between them. The way they hold each other, it's so intimate it's killing me. It's like she's taking him away from me, further and further, with each sway of their hips. He's back but he's not mine. And I want him to be mine."

By the time Annabeth finishes, she is full on crying and Piper is rooted in her seat because Annabeth - the ever unbreakable Annabeth Chase - is falling apart right before her eyes. Annabeth is opening herself up to her and it just _hurts_ to see her vulnerable. She never shows weakness and yet she's here, in front of Piper, dishing her entire heart out. Annabeth is like a dam that just decimated and the current of overflowing emotions is crashing on Piper unstoppably. And she doesn't know what the hell to do.

Annabeth has taken off the covers off her body and is now sitting in a hunched-down position on the couch, rubbing her face and trying to control her sobs. Piper transports herself beside her friend and tries to soothe her by rubbing her back consolingly- because she doesn't know what the hell else to do with a breaking down Annabeth. And it doesn't help that her heart is also breaking for her friend.

Annabeth harshly wipes the tears off her face and sits upright. She takes a deep breath and lets out an un-amused laugh. "I'm such a mess," she looks at Piper who winces internally at the tear-streaked face of her friend and the anguished look on her eyes. "I pushed the guy away when I had him. And now that he's back with a potential girlfriend, I bawl my eyes out like a complete loser?"

"Annabeth, please-"

"No, Piper. You have no idea how _awful_ I was to him."

"Annie-"

"You know why I never told you what happened? Because I'm so _ashamed_ of it."

"What's important is that you're trying to fix your friendship," Piper replies, doing her best to calm her down.

Annabeth chuckles bitterly while her eyes glisten with tears.

"Win your best friend back, Annie. Close the gap between you. And then when you have your best friend back completely, maybe it won't be too hard to fall back in a relationship. Properly, this time."

Annabeth doesn't reply and continues wiping her tears. Piper just goes on rubbing her back as well, letting her know that she is there, that she's got her back. After a while, the sobs have subsided and Annabeth is wiping the last of her tears.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth whispers.

"For being honest?" Piper replies. "You owe it to yourself to address your emotions."

Annabeth looks at her, "About last night as well."

Piper smiles, "Like I said, I understand. And our friends do, too."

"I don't deserve you,"

"Well, I am _superb_ most of the times, but I won't go too far as to say you don't deserve me. Maybe a _little_ but still…"

Annabeth chuckles softly, grateful for Piper's support and effort to lighten her mood. Piper smiles at her too. "Thank you. For listening. I'd totally gone ballistic on you."

"You did surprise me with your honesty," Piper admits. "But I appreciate you trusting me."

Annabeth rubs her face once more and lets out a deep, deep sigh. "It _is_ comforting to be able to say what I feel."

"I'm proud of you, Annie." Piper grins. "And by the way, our friends send their love."

Annabeth nods, "They all sent me ' _get well'_ messages. Even Percy."

"I know. Percy was so worried last night. He even wanted to come here. But I told him you might be resting already and assured him many times last evening that I'll be here first thing in the morning to check on you."

Annabeth pauses. "H-He did?" she doesn't hide the fact that she is taken-aback by the statement.

Piper smiles, "You know, you should really just focus on getting back on track with your best friend and not mind the _other_ friend from Canada. You might be closer to the goal than you think."

Annabeth finally feels the first signs of positivity since last night's disastrous events and her eventual exit. It helps that she's able to express herself and hearing from Piper that Percy even wanted to check on her last night, is making her day rotate in a complete 360 degrees. She smiles.

"You're right. She's not his girlfriend and I'm still important to him. I should focus on re-building our friendship. Last night just came as a surprise, is all. I shouldn't even hate Rachel. She's a good friend of Percy and is a great person."

Piper grins, "Yes, that's it, Annie. Bring forth the spirit that got you your best friend when you were six."

Annabeth laughs. "Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed by my emotional breakdown now that I'm logical enough to think about it."

"Well, at least that's out of the way now. We can finally have our breakfast."

Annabeth suddenly leans forward and takes Piper into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Pipes." She whispers.

Piper responds genuinely, "Anything for you, Annie."

/./

Piper and Annabeth are on the dining table, eating the breakfast that Piper has prepared. Piper has made another cup of coffee for Annabeth because the first one has gone cold being left out while the drama ensued. Annabeth is noticeably looking brighter now than when Piper arrived.

"Hey, what were you watching anyway?" Piper asks, remembering that Annabeth's TV screen was on pause when she arrived that morning.

"It's a recorded Peter Pan play at school on 8th grade," Annabeth replies casually, picking on her sausage. She doesn't see when Piper's face twists in disbelief at her statement.

" _Wait_ ," Piper bites out, raising a finger. Annabeth looks up in confusion. "You mean to say you were watching the Peter Pan play that you and Percy starred at during 8th grade?"

Annabeth stops short. "Ummm. Yeah…"

"You said you didn't have a copy anymore, you liar!" Piper picks a slice of her veggie from her plate and throws it to her way, only missing Annabeth's nose by millimeters.

"Hey!" Annabeth blocks another slice coming her way. "I only found it yesterday when I cleaned my lower cupboard!"

Piper ceases the onslaught but is still looking at Annabeth menacingly. "I _will_ take that VHS copy and you will hand it over willingly." She instructs authoritatively.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to murder me with _squash_."

Piper sniffs haughtily but seems appeased by the easy agreement. "It's zucchini, by the way."

"It's still a squash,"

Piper only sends her one last death glare and goes back to her _zucchini_. Annabeth rolls her eyes but a smile is ghosting both their lips.

Suddenly, the silence is broken by the loud ringing of Piper's phone. She picks it up from the table and answers the call and Grover and Juniper's faces appear on the screen a second later.

"Hiya, Grover, Juniper." Piper smiles. She turns to an angle that shows both her and Annabeth.

Annabeth waves her hand, "Hi, guys."

" _Oh hey, Annabeth! Are you okay now?"_ Juniper immediately asks when she spots Annabeth. _"We were worried last night. Everyone was."_

Annabeth gives her a tight smile. "Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to trouble you guys but I also didn't mean to leave like that."

" _It's totally fine, Annabeth. No need to worry."_ Grover says in assurance. " _You're okay now, I hope?"_

"Yes, I'm great. I just needed to sleep it off."

" _That's wonderful because we want to ask you guys a favor."_ **–** Juniper.

"What is it?" Piper asks.

" _Can you guys come over for lunch? We have a really urgent matter to discuss."_ –Grover.

" _I know it's sudden but this caught us by surprise, too. And it's really nice if you'd be here."_ –Juniper.

"The wedding's not cancelled, right?" Piper asks worriedly.

" _No, no, of course not."_ Grover replies automatically. _"Yours and Jason's brains are wired the same way. He also asked that when we called him."_

"Well, what's this that we didn't discuss about last night?"

" _We just got the news this morning,"_ Juniper repeats.

Piper gasps, "Oh my god! Juniper's pregnant?!"

Annabeth chuckles while Grover sighs in slight exasperation. _"Can you just come over for lunch?"_

"We'll be there, Grove."

Grover looks at her thankfully _, "Thanks, Annabeth. I've already called the others. A few cannot come; Katie, Will and Nico. But the rest confirmed."_

"Sure, see you guys!"

/./

They find themselves standing outside the door to Juniper's and Grover's apartment three hours later. Juniper opens the door after a few knocks and ushers them in after a set of warm hugs. She leads them to the dining area where the others are already seated, chatting animatedly with each other.

"Annabeth!" Hazel rushes to hug her. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth smiles, "Yes, I'm fine." She looks at her friends. "Thank you for all the sweet messages."

"Got us worried sick somebody's abducted you, you know." Leo says from the table.

"He thought the note was a fake," Callie clarifies, laughing at her boyfriend. "Said someone's kidnapped you. Probably the beefy guy that accompanied you upstairs on your arrival. Luckily, Piper and Percy confirmed that it was indeed your handwriting before he could storm off to confront the innocent man."

"Leo got Frank in panic mode, as well." Travis snickers. "He was already dialing 911 when he heard the words _Annabeth_ and _gone_."

Frank's face reddens but he gets up to hug Annabeth. She gives him a wide smile and he answers with one of his own. "Thank you, Frank."

"Well Percy was instantly halfway down the stairs when he read the word _headache_ in your note," Rachel adds. Annabeth only notices that she is also in the room, sitting between Calypso and Connor. "He said you never complained for headache unless you were seriously feeling ill. Piper almost smacked him in the head in his insistence to check on you."

Annabeth doesn't know what to say so she settles with a smile. Inside though, her heart is pounding happily. She looks at Rachel and there's no malice in her face when she tells Annabeth about Percy. Maybe she really got everything wrong and was only clouded by jealousy. Rachel is a sincere person.

"It's probably the lack of sleep. But I'm really fine now-"

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth turns and is instantly engulfed in Percy's cool and minty aroma before she has the chance to see his face. Percy holds her by the shoulders and his eyes are balls of concern, roaming around her face looking for any sign of her current health status. His green eyes are boring into her grey ones.

There go the butterflies again.

"I'm fine. I just needed some sleep." She assures him.

"Are you sure?" Percy presses. "I wanted to check on you last night and this morning."

Annabeth smiles, "Yes. Piper came over this morning. You have nothing to worry about."

Percy sighs in relief, "Okay. I really was waiting for you to arrive because you got me really worried."

Annabeth tries her best to hide the blush, "Thank you, Percy."

Grover claps his hands to get everyone's attentions. "Well now that we have established that Annabeth is thankfully better now, maybe we could gather for lunch already?"

Everybody agrees and takes their places in the dining area. Annabeth, with all her lucky stars, is offered by Percy a seat between him and Connor Stoll. Who would have thought everything will turn out perfectly when she had woken up that morning feeling bludgeoned by large boulders in her sleep (however little she had).

Not long after saying graces, everybody is putting food in their plates and enjoying their first lunch together for a long time. And Annabeth is trying to act normal even as Percy passes the olives to her plate and taking the green peas from hers like he used to do. It's almost overwhelming how Percy is doing everything to make it known that _No, her best friend isn't in Canada anymore_. He's right beside her and Piper might be correct when she said that she is closer to the goal than she thinks.

"Grover, man, can you finally say what this urgent matter is because Piper here won't stop staring at Juniper's midsection." Jason says imploringly. "I've been telling her Juniper's not pregnant but ' _what do I know_ , _anyway. I'm as clueless as they come'_?"

Piper glares at her boyfriend.

Percy is snickering beside Annabeth.

"Not funny, man."

Juniper smiles indulgently, "As much as I would love to be with child, no it's not the case today."

Annabeth can see from her place in the table when Jason turned to Piper and mouths ' _see_?'.

"We have this woman who's supported _Green Earth_ ever since it was founded." Grover starts. "She often donates money to the foundation anonymously -but we still know it's her- and she has contacted us early this morning."

"Her name is Analise Iona. She's a businesswoman from Hawaii." Juniper continues. "She's heard about our upcoming wedding from the other members of _Green Earth_ and decided to give Grover and I a treat since she couldn't be at the wedding because of an important trip off the country."

"So she offered to host us and our 'select companions' to a three-day vacation trip in Hawaii all expense paid including airfare and the Hotel won't be a problem since she owns one." Grover finishes, looking at everybody expectantly.

"Woah, that's some sweet pre-nup gift there." Connor says in awe. "And since I'm invited here I believe I'm one of the 'select companions' and I'm saying hell yes!"

"No questions here," Travis agrees.

"When do we leave?" Leo says excitedly. "I can pack my bags in two seconds."

"That's really generous," Hazel smiles, eyes bright. "I've never been to Hawaii and I'm sure I can clear my calendar for this."

"Count me in," Rachel smiles sweetly to Juniper who replies with a gentle, thankful smile.

"Piper and I are packing tonight," Jason adds. "Hey Percy, you better come bro, or you're dead."

Percy smiles, "I'm sure it's not gonna be a problem. I'll just email some notice to my boss in Canada but I'm pretty certain he'd agree in an instant. He's been begging me to take a break from work. He'll _pay_ me to go to this trip."

"Cool!" Grover says. He turns his gaze to Annabeth who is fairly quiet and has a calculating look in her face."You, Annabeth?"

"She'd better come or _she'd_ be dead," Piper comments, pinning Annabeth with a hard look.

Annabeth chuckles nervously, "I'll…umm…"

Everyone turns quiet and waits for Annabeth's response with bated breath. Annabeth bites her lower lip and notices the intense look from her friends. Finally, she sighs. "I'll file the request tomorrow."

"YES!" Percy cheers gleefully and Annabeth doesn't hesitate anymore when she sees the thrill and excitement in everyone's eyes. In Percy's eyes.

Soon everyone is immersed in conversations about the places they are sure as hell going to visit and the local food they plan to try and unlike last night, Annabeth makes herself involved and she doesn't remember the last time she was this happy and elated. Percy is making jokes beside her and she rolls her eyes at them quipping ' _Seaweed Brain_ ' on which he replies with a sarcastic ' _Wise Girl_ '.

Annabeth can see in the eyes of her friends that they are happy for her as well. Happy that she and her best friend have found their way back into each other's lives. Even Rachel is genuinely smiling at her. There's definitely no question about it. She is filing the request first thing tomorrow morning.

In the middle of a discussion about surfing, Annabeth's eyes accidentally lands on Percy's hands -his wrist particularly- and catches sight of the trivial tattoo she's first noticed on that fateful day at Starbucks. It's much closer now so she studies it and even though Percy's hands are waving in the air in accordance to whatever he is saying, Annabeth is able to clarify that the ink is not black but instead a dark red. She studies it some more until she makes sense of it -it shouldn't be that hard since the tattoo is made up of letters only. Finally, Percy's waving comes to a halt and she's finally able to read it.

It's a pretty simple tattoo in the form of a three-letter acronym (that Annabeth has no freaking idea what for):

 **R.E.D.**

/./ curt /./

It's been a while. I've been so busy. Luckily, I finally got the time today to finish this chapter. Hopefully it isn't that bad.

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Every author craves them.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

 _Because the last time you saw me_

 _is still burned in the back of your mind…_

 _You gave me roses_

 _and I left them there to die._

/./ _insert flashback_ /./

 _Not even a month into her freshman year, Annabeth already hated Science class._

 _She walked down the hallway to the cafeteria in a sour mood, holding the folder containing their returned science report. At the front of the folder was a mark of a big red 'CONSIDER REVISING' which made her blood boil. Never –not ONCE – did she ever receive anything less than an A in her works ever since kinder-freaking-garten. And now_ this _? She definitely loathed Science class. It wasn't the subject – she'd never hate Science. Science was the most empirical of all courses and she loved it. The teacher, Mr. Ford, had an impressive IQ._

 _So, what was it in Science class that she hated? Her project partner._

 _Drew, 'the slut' Tanaka._

 _Drew was the worst person she'd ever met – of course, next to her runaway mother. The difference was: her mother was a genius. Drew, on the other hand, was a complete dunce. She didn't know the difference between a boulder and a pebble even if both hit her in the face full force – it was clear enough with the folder she was holding. She had made a complete mess of their report. Annabeth was never going to give her a part in any report anymore. In fact, Annabeth had already talked to Mr. Ford about getting out of their partnership. She was fine with being alone especially if she was only going to end up with a partner like Drew who only knew how to dress up and make herself pretty._

 _God, she wasn't even pretty. She only knew how to draw on her eyebrows and apply mascara but she wasn't pretty at all. If she thought she could get Percy's attention because she was wearing a mini skirt and pantyhose, she was wrong._

 _Yes, it was another one of the reasons she absolutely hated Drew's guts. Annabeth fished her pocket for the paper that Drew had handed to her earlier. She crumpled and threw the paper with Drew's mobile number to the nearest garbage bin. Apparently, Percy was her flavor of the week._

' _ **Drew, did you make the report?'**_

' _ **Yup.'**_

' _ **Can I read -'**_

' _ **Hey, you're good friends with Jackson, right? The kid who qualified for the swim team last week?'**_

' _ **Yeah, why?'**_

' _ **He's not so much of the dork he was back in middle school, is he?'**_

' _ **Um…'**_

' _ **Anyways, here's my number. Make sure to hand it to him. I'm sure he knows how lucky he is that I'm willing to get to know him better.'**_

 _Well, Drew had talked to the wrong best friend because she wasn't going to allow her to make Percy her next plaything._

 _She finally reached her destination and opened the door to the cafeteria and immediately spotted her friends gathered in one table. She made her way to them, frowning a little at the sight of an unexpected visitor._

" _Hi, Annabeth!" Katie chirped happily._

 _She sat in the chair next to Jason – a new addition to her circle of friends (rather unexpected, too) – nodded to him in acknowledgement, and smiled at Katie. "Hey,"_

" _Hi, Annabeth…" was a timid greeting by the unexpected visitor._

 _Annabeth looked at her and smiled just as timid. "Hey, Callie. What are you doing here?"_

 _Callie's shoulders dropped, misunderstanding her question. Annabeth immediately clarified herself. "I mean, you don't usually sit with us. I'm just curious..." she offered the timid girl a kind smile._

 _Callie looked relieved at the clarification and instantly perked up. "Leo and I got partnered in a class. We were just sharing ideas… then your friends invited me to sit with you for lunch since I'm already here."_

 _Annabeth nodded. "Right. Well, do monitor Leo's contribution to whatever your task is. You don't want to be in my position." She held up the returned Science folder long enough for everyone in the table to see the sign at the front. They all grimaced._

" _You were partnered with Drew, right?" Jason asked. "I'm never letting her do anything if we ended up partners. We have Maths class together."_

 _They all responded with a grim face, agreeing to the blonde._

" _Well, we gotta learn the hard way, right?" Grover offered kindly, trying to appease his friend's mood._

 _Annabeth looked at the table again and noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Percy?"_

 _A cluttering of utensils followed her question. Everyone in the table turned their attention to the source of the noise. It came from the direction of Callie who was extremely blushing as she scrambled to pick her fallen spoon._

" _Sorry…" she mumbled in embarrassment, her face like a tomato._

 _There was a moment of awkward silence around the table until Grover spoke and gestured at the entrance of the cafeteria. "There's Percy!"_

 _Annabeth turned and sure there was Percy making his way to their table wearing his signature gigantic Percy grin. He looked excited. And fresh from the shower._

" _Hey, guys!" he deposited himself in the only empty chair, beside Callie. He immediately noticed the addition to their circle and smiled widely at her. "Hi, Callie."_

 _The girl turned even redder as she stuttered a reply, "H-Hi…" she stared at Percy's face with wide, brown eyes. Annabeth couldn't help but notice the way she was looking at him. It was strangely familiar and kind of annoying her._

" _You're quite late, Perce." Leo said after checking his wrist watch. "You're never late for lunch."_

" _Coach Rudd asked me to do a lap this morning, hence the wet hair. Then…" he started, taking his sling bag off and placing it on the table in front of him. "I got intercepted on the way here."_

" _Intercepted?" Annabeth echoed. "By who?"_

" _I think I have an idea who," Katie said, her face twisted in disgust. "We were just talking about her."_

" _Do you mean Drew Tanaka?" Frank asked, speaking for the first time._

" _Uh-oh," Grover commented, looking at a spot by the entrance with a fear-stricken face. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. In this case, '_ she' _."_

" _She's walking straight to our table," Jason added._

"Aaaaaaand _she's here," Katie smiled sweetly and batted her eyes exaggeratedly at the newcomer. "Hey, Drew. What shade of pink are we wearing today?"_

 _Drew made a face at her, "I don't want to talk to you. But if you must know, it's fuchsia." Then she turned to Annabeth with a murderous look. "It's_ you _I want to speak to."_

 _Annabeth raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue._

" _Mr. Ford told me that I no longer have a partner in Science. Why is that?"_

 _Annabeth picked her folder and slammed it on the girl's chest. "_ That's _why."_

 _Drew looked at Annabeth, unbelievingly appalled by her nerve to treat Drew with such disrespect. She pulled the folder from Annabeth's hand angrily and looked at it. "So? Revise it." She ordered._

 _Annabeth's expression stayed a blank but it was clear to her friends that she was trying hard to compose herself to avoid smacking the arrogant girl then and there. That would land her a detention and Annabeth didn't do detentions. Not even for Drew. Plus, they could hear the gritting of her teeth. Something awful would be heard and they watched with keen eyes and ears to not miss anything. After all, Annabeth didn't like to be bossed around by people who had crap for a brain._

" _I will," she gritted out. "But it's for me only. You want a mark? Then do your own work. Although, I personally believe that wouldn't be much help, really."_

 _Drew crossed her arms, "And why is that?"_

 _Annabeth smirked, "Judging by the work you submitted in that folder, I would expect nothing more than an_ F _."_

 _Drew gasped while the other occupants in the table choked and coughed in a poor attempt to hide their laughter. Drew's face twisted angrily, "You really are looking for trouble, aren't you, Annabeth Chase?"_

 _Annabeth shrugged._

 _Drew transferred her attention to Percy, glaring at him. "And you, Jackson, you're not even that cool."_

 _Percy's brow rose questioningly._

" _You're just a lesser dork," Drew spatted._

 _Percy didn't look hurt but confused. "Just because I don't want to go to Starbucks with you?" he innocently asked._

" _The two of you are going to regret this day," Drew announced, pointing an accusing finger at the two of them._

 _Suddenly, a voice from another table called out. "Get over yourself, Drew. You give yourself so much credit where there's nothing to give credit for."_

 _Everyone in the table turned towards the source of the drawl. It came from three tables away from them. A blonde guy with a sharp chin and sky blue eyes was smirking at Drew. Judging from the shirt of the occupants of that table, they were Juniors. They laughed at the blonde's insult._

" _Screw you, Castellan!" Drew's face turned red and nose flared._

" _Oh, you did, Drew," the blonde drawled mockingly, looking at the girl with maliciousness. "But I'd really rather not remember that unfortunate day."_

 _Drew looked like she was going to burst in anger any moment. Finally, she decided to stomp out of the cafeteria and the people from the blonde's table broke out laughing._

 _Lunch went by without another fuss in Annabeth's table. They discussed the commotion earlier but Annabeth only heard half of it. She was busy being bothered by two things:_

 _One, their visitor Callie could not stop getting red-faced for an_ unknown _reason and two, the blonde from the Junior's table… he would not stop looking at Annabeth._

Weird _._

/./ back to present /./

Her boss is surprised. No, scratch that. Annabeth's boss is _knocked off_ _his chair_ when she hands him the paper. Well, _almost_ knocked off his chair, anyway. She's pretty sure his jaw has inwardly fallen off to the ground.

"You're filing a leave request?" her boss manages to sound neutral but his face does not mask his bewilderment to the strange case which is Annabeth Chase filing a leave request for the first time in…like, _ever_. Usually, it's her boss who tries to send her sideway comments about taking a break for a day or two. That she never takes, anyway. Maybe that's why her boss has stopped doing it.

Annabeth nods, "Yes. I'm going to a vacation with some of my… _friends_ to Hawaii. A pre-nuptial trip." She notices her boss' little frown at the mention of friends. It's time for them to know that _yes_ , she has friends - a whole crazy gang of them - and she doesn't live in a cave alone.

"Oh,"

He still sports a dazed look and instead of making Annabeth uncomfortable, she actually finds it – _him_ – hilarious. Her face is itching to break into a hysterical laughter. She pretends to scratch her face to stop it.

"A pre-nuptial, you say?"

"Yes, sir." Annabeth responds. "Two of my friends are getting married the next weekend."

Her boss nods, still looking at the piece of paper she has handed him earlier.

"I thought about sending an email, but I realized it's better to file it personally."

After a while of awkward silence, her boss finally looks up and smiles at her. "Yeah. Yeah, of course." He takes a pen and fixes his signature in the request. "I have no reason not to approve this. First of all, you're one of the few here who actually loves their work and are excellent in their performances. Second…" he glances with a soft smile. "You never asked for a break. I think this is going to be good for you."

Despite her surprise, her heart actually wells up to him. He almost sounds like Annabeth's father: appreciative and supportive. Gods, she misses him.

"Thank you, sir."

She leaves the office and goes back to her working table to complete some task she will have to leave to the rest of her team tomorrow. Then, her phone buzzes. There is a message from an unknown contact. She curiously opens to read it.

" _Hi, Annabeth! This is Rachel. I got your contact number from Juniper… in case you were wondering. I just want to ask if you're busy tonight?"_

Annabeth replies: _"Hi, Rachel. No, I'm not busy. I just got to pack a few other stuffs for the flight, but aside from that I'm totally free. Why?"_

" _Great! Could we possibly meet tonight? I know this bar in 55_ _th_ _. I just have something important to discuss with you."_

Something important? Annabeth frowns in confusion but quickly sends her reply: _"Sure. Just send me the location and time. I'll be there."_

Annabeth can't explain why but somehow, somewhere deep inside her thinks meeting Rachel is a crazy, _bad_ idea.

Boy, is she right.

/./ _flashback_ /./

 _It was in the middle of Sophomore Year when the Senior guy (the same one who insulted Drew the previous year when he was then a Junior) named Luke Castellan began to give Annabeth meaningful looks. Luke was the captain of the football team and they first had a proper conversation with each other during Percy's first swim meet as the swim team captain. Before that, they only occasionally bumped into each other in the hallways and nodded heads in acknowledgement._

 _Annabeth didn't really like jocks like him because they always carry this higher-than-thou aura about them everywhere they go and it didn't help that Jason's older sister, Thalia, who was a Senior as well, disliked Luke's guts big time. Well, Jason had mentioned that Thalia disliked guys in general (with very few exceptions including Jason) but the burning fervor of her hatred towards Luke was something else._

 _Jason didn't dig deep about it though. Thalia didn't want the mention of Luke's name within a 100-mile radius. Annabeth respected Thalia, although they weren't very close. So even though she didn't really hate Luke, she made sure to steer clear from him._

 _Until he had sat down beside her in the stands during Percy's swim meet. She was surprised but didn't really make any of it and only nodded once to acknowledge his existence._

 _Apparently, he had another idea._

" _So," Luke drawled, looking at Annabeth. "You're here to support Jackson."_

 _It wasn't a question. She was holding a fairly huge and ridiculous banner that shouted 'FISH THEM, PERCY!' So she nodded without looking at him and continued eyeing the still empty swimming pool. The event was going to start in five minutes._

" _He's a good one." He said and she found his tone to be honest as he praised her best friend. "Although I'm here for my bud, Ethan."_

 _Despite her, she turned to him. "You're friends with Ethan Nakamura?"_

" _Yup," he grinned lopsidedly. "And his ego was a bit smarted when Jackson was made captain."_

 _She immediately went defense mode for her best friend. "Percy deserved it." She didn't mean to say it with bite._

 _Luke's hands rose in mock surrender. "I'm not saying he doesn't. I'm one of the many who's really impressed by his skills."_

" _So why are you here if not to tell me that your friend Ethan deserved captainship more than Percy?"_

" _You're really uptight, huh?" he commented, looking at her in amusement which irked Annabeth because she wasn't trying to amuse him._

 _She only glared in reply._

 _Instead of being intimidated, Luke had the audacity to laugh. What was so funny, anyway? This was getting more and more infuriating by the minute. She finally got why Thalia loathed him._

" _Okay, I'll just go straight to it then." He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Go out with me."_

 _She wasn't expecting_ that. _Not. At. All._

" _What?" was all she could say unintelligently._

 _He repeated, "I said, go out with me."_

 _Despite her surprise, she scoffed. "And why would I do that? I'm not interested in dating. You or anybody."_

 _And she wasn't. After the separation of her parents, deep inside her, something had realized that relationships of the romantic sort was not one of the things she would successfully build to last permanently. She was so much like her mother intellectually and like her father emotionally. It really was a dangerous combination. Because she can either hurt someone so gravely (like what her mother had done to her father), or be in the receiving end of such pain (which, by the look of incompleteness in her father's eyes, was not a much better position than the former). So she'd rather swear off any of the emotional baggage and just be a successful architect and build buildings and parks, etc._

" _Well, thank God, I'm also repulsed by the idea of dating."_

 _Her forehead creased in confusion. "So why are you asking me out?" This guy was a big, big question mark._

" _Because," he leaned in closer, as if he was about to share a big secret. "We share the same sentiments about relationships and parents."_

 _Once again, she was surprised. Her jaw hardened at the mention of parents._

" _I'm not sure I understand."_

" _Okay. Let me briefly expound." He scooted even closer. "I know you hate your mother –ask me later how I know," he raised a finger to her lips, immediately shutting her up when she was about to ask just that. "And I… I detest my father like you can't imagine. He didn't leave. But he might as well have abandoned my mother and I to ourselves since he was never around all the same."_

 _She just stared, but she was listening._

" _So in short, we both loathe the idea of a relationship that's bound to crash in the gutter one way or another."_

 _She did agree, but she was still confused. "But you still want us to go out together?"_

" _We're not gonna_ date _, Chase. We're just gonna hook up."_

 _That made more sense. But just a little. She looked at him suspiciously. "But why do you wanna hook up with_ me? _Can't you get anybody from your year level?"_

" _Oh I can," he replied arrogantly. "In fact, I have. But nobody's as intense as you, you know. You just… exude intensity. Just your eyes speak a lot about your rages. And I find it really sexy."_

 _She wasn't able to reply because just then, the crowds went wild as the swimmers walked out of the lockers. Annabeth cheered for Percy but didn't swat Luke's hands when he slipped something inside the pocket of her jersey._

 _Little did she know that was the beginning of her trail of stupid decisions._

/./ back to present /./

Right after a quick meeting with her team, Annabeth leaves her workplace and grabs a ride to the bar that Rachel instructs her to go. Something inside her is…unexplainably frightened. Which is ridiculous when she focuses on it. What did she have to fear anyway? Rachel is a good person. She is a genuine, artistic, and lovable soul. And Rachel is not Percy's girlfriend.

Right?

Annabeth shakes her thoughts away with a sigh. Rachel is _not_ Percy's girlfriend. She said it herself, _clarified_ to all of them. Even if she danced with Percy right after that with a glow and effort of a lover, and looks at him like he's the only thing essential in her life…they're not dating. They're _not_.

And she's not even certain that this, whatever they're going to talk about, is related to Percy. She just assumes it. She's a bit paranoid in that sense, but who can blame her? She just got back her best friend, and the man she still very much loves, and Rachel enters the picture with a big, beautiful smile and long, wavy red hair and bright green eyes. The girl is close to Percy and the girl is damn attractive. She's bound to be insecure.

Then again, she's not even sure this is about Percy. She's just overly suspicious, is all.

Well, time to find out anyway since the cabbie just halted in front of _Delphi's_. She pays the cabbie and with a determined huff, curiously enters the bar.

Inside, the bar is still quite empty. It won't be difficult to locate the red-head. And surely, after only a couple glances, she spots a crown of bright red by the counter. She walks toward the direction of the girl and finds her already nursing what seems to be her third bottle of beer. Looks like she's been here for a while now.

Politely, she approaches her with an anxious smile. "Hey,"

Rachel looks up to her call and grins widely. Her cheeks are bright red and Annabeth can't be sure if it's natural or because of the bottles she's already consumed. "Hi, Annabeth!" she gestures to the stool beside her. "Come, sit down, please."

Annabeth arranges herself on the seat and smiles back at the red-head. Rachel calls up the barista and signals for a bottle.

"I see you've already started without me." Annabeth comments without malice and a little jokingly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel answers, slightly abashed. "I just needed to drink something. You know, for courage." She chuckles amusedly. Yup, this girl is inebriated, Annabeth concludes.

The barista puts the cold bottle in front of Annabeth. "Courage?" she echoes. "What for?"

Rachel shrugs; a huge smile is plastered on her face. "I don't know. To say stuffs I usually can't say when I'm sober, I guess?"

Annabeth upends her bottle and takes a gulp, setting it down on the countertop with creased eyebrows. "Yeah? Is it necessary in the conversation we're going to have?"

The red-head's smile does not falter as she, too, gulps from his beer bottle and nods affirmatively. "Oh yeah,"

She stops short at that. That isn't the answer she's expecting. The indifference in Rachel's tone suddenly worries Annabeth. What are they really going to talk about tonight?

Annabeth calculates her words, "Why would you need courage to talk to me?"

Rachel shrugs again. This time, she puts her bottle down and leans forward; eyes staring straight at Annabeth's with a burning intensity she hasn't noticed before. When Rachel speaks again, she isn't expecting her statement as well.

"I noticed you staring at Percy's tattoo yesterday at lunch."

Annabeth is taken aback and is not able to reply for quite some time. Rachel is patient, though. Waiting for her to dignify that statement with a response. Annabeth's heartbeat quickens because Percy's name has already been mentioned and Rachel's initial mirth is slowly dissipating.

Annabeth clears her throat. There's no reason to lie to her anyway. "Well, I-uh-I'm just curious about the tattoo." She tells the red-head honestly. "I know Percy doesn't really like tattoos and he's told me before that he won't be getting inked in his whole life. So…spotting that little tattoo is quite a wonder to me."

Rachel nods her head slowly, her eyes not leaving Annabeth's. "And what did you see in the tattoo?"

It's getting weird and Annabeth is starting to think that Rachel may be more far off than what she initially believes. She still replies, though. "An acronym. R-E-D?"

"And does that make sense to you?"

"No," Annabeth chuckles awkwardly. "Actually it doesn't."

Rachel smiles in amusement but Annabeth feels that it's not friendly anymore. More like a… _mockery_. Or Annabeth is being a huge paranoid again, whatever. Either way, she does not like the way it's going.

"You have no idea at all?" Rachel asks again.

And Annabeth feels a little panic attack surging on the way. No, she has no idea because she doesn't want to acknowledge what her mind is furiously whispering to her since yesterday. It just can't be. So, she shakes her head.

Rachel smiles, this time Annabeth feels the coldness seeping in her skin. How can the bubbly, inebriated girl suddenly turn into a menacing bitch with just a simple question?

"Annabeth," she starts; her eyes holding Annabeth's gaze with iron clutch. As if it's a must not to miss what she says next. And she's successful. Annabeth can't miss it even if she tries to.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I guess you know what that means."

/./ _flashback_ /./

 _Junior year rolled in and Annabeth was still hooking up with Luke (who was then attending a University). He had introduced her to stuffs she only read in the books and seen in televisions. She had found Luke's companion to be liberating. They had shared tales of the failures of their respective parents in their responsibilities and had agreed that they could go fuck themselves._

 _Annabeth's friends, especially Percy, had disliked the idea of Annabeth hanging out with a guy like Luke. Like Annabeth, Percy held no personal grudge against him since he didn't know him personally, but he was overprotective of Annabeth. Annabeth had assured him repeatedly that Luke was not giving her a hard time. Instead, he was showing her what freedom was._

 _Percy still argued about it but shut up when Annabeth allowed her to go with her on the parties she and Luke were invited to. Her other friends were concerned as well. But, typical of her, she argued that she was old enough and could handle the consequences of her decision. For all of them to shut up altogether, Luke had agreed to label them as boyfriend-girlfriend despite having no emotional attachment whatsoever. They did shut up, but they still threw Luke with dirty looks which didn't affect him at all. Instead, he found them cute and amusing._

 _One day, when Annabeth was in the library with the newest addition to their circle, Piper, she had asked Annabeth:_

" _Do you love Luke?"_

 _She was jerked into a sudden halt from writing down notes in her notebook. She slowly raised her head and looked at Piper's curious face. She didn't know what to say. Nobody was let in on their arrangement. She settled with a safe reply. "He's my boyfriend."_

" _How long have you been going out?"_

" _Almost a year now,"_

" _So… do you love him?"_

 _Annabeth just stared at her, unable to respond._

" _I know you don't love him." Piper said after a full minute of silence._

"… _How can you say for sure that I don't?"_

" _I have a talent in these things," Piper explained. "Don't ask how I got it. And it's obvious."_

" _It's obvious?" Annabeth echoed._

 _Piper nodded. "Yup. And the feeling is mutual. He doesn't love you."_

" _Okay," Annabeth completely put down her pen and closed her notebook. Annabeth leaned to the table. "Why are we having this conversation?"_

 _Piper shrugged, leaning to the table, mirroring Annabeth's action. "I'm just curious why you're together if you don't have romantic feelings with each other. I mean, I don't really judge. But it just piqued my interest."_

 _She studied Piper's eyes and the colors were swirling. Somehow, she knew she could trust her even though they'd only been friends for a few months. "Okay. You're right. I don't and he doesn't."_

" _So why?"_

" _Nobody knows about this Piper. Nobody_ can _know. The rest of our friends, especially the Seaweed Brain, will beg me to stop and tell me I'm being foolish."_

 _Piper nodded, "I'll keep my mouth shut if you give me a reason why it's not foolish."_

 _Annabeth's mouth formed a thin line._

 _The side of Piper's mouth rose into a little smirk. "Even_ you _don't believe it's not foolish."_

" _Piper…"_

 _Piper raised her hands in surrender, "My mouth is zipped. Spill."_

 _The remainder of the library time was spent on Annabeth telling Piper everything. She listened without interruption as Annabeth narrated how the proposition started and what they did together._

 _Afterwards, when Annabeth had finished, Piper looked calculating but she said. "It_ is _foolish. But you have your reasons for doing it. If you think it can help you, I'm here to support."_

 _Annabeth's heart swelled for the brunette. Even then, Annabeth already knew that Piper was going to be a very close friend for a long time. "Thank you, Pipes."_

" _No problem. Just don't be like my half-sister—" she mocked-puke after mentioning her half-sister. "—and go around sleeping with random guys."_

" _I won't. I only slept with him to scratch a curiosity. Even though Drew and I share the same idea that relationships are a joke nowadays, I still choose the guys I lay with."_

 _Piper nodded, "Although I don't particularly believe Luke was a good choice, yeah I'm here to listen to all the filthy stuffs."_

 _Annabeth laughed._

/./ back to present /./

Then suddenly, Annabeth crashes in a concrete wall somewhere.

"Or to be more specific: what his tattoo means."

She looks away from Rachel. Her airways are getting tight.

"I mean, _of course_ you must already understand. Every one of your friends couldn't shut up about your _intelligence_ , even Percy. They are so fond of their smartest frie- "

"Why are you telling me this?" Annabeth snaps back at Rachel, feeling inferior all of a sudden.

Rachel shrugs, "I just thought you needed to understand your place."

" _My place_?" Annabeth mimicks incredulously, eyes slightly widening.

"Maybe you're getting the wrong idea that you and Percy could end up together. I'm just clarifying."

Annabeth's patience, whatever less there is, is slowly weaning by the moment. "And who are you to tell me where _my place_ is?" Her voice is also getting louder and shrill.

Detecting the fury in her companion's voice and face, Rachel reaches for Annabeth's arm in the counter in a poor attempt to diffuse the tension between them. Annabeth's eyes darts to the soft hand touching her then back to Rachel, clearly in disbelief. Rachel mocks her -dictates her of her supposed _place_ in Percy's life- _then_ touches her like a comforting friend? This is getting out of hand real quick.

Annabeth tries to pull her arm away but Rachel holds her in place with a firm grip. She directs her gaze at the redhead's eyes, searching. There is a kind of intensity showing in the green of Rachel's eyes- the kind that confirms to Annabeth that whatever the redhead just said to her is not a joke.

Rachel sighs after a moment, breaking their staring contest. Her eyes soften as she speaks again. "Please don't get me wrong Annabeth. I like you, I _really_ do."

Annabeth scoffs. She feels insulted to be _liked_ by the redhead all of a sudden. "You have a really funny way of showing it."

"I know how important you are to Percy and he is to you..." Annabeth raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue knowing there is an underlying ' _but'_ in her statement. "…but you've hurt him."

Annabeth's brows furrow but she doesn't say anything in reply. She successfully pulls away this time, indignant and taken aback by that last statement. She doesn't know what Rachel knows or what Percy has shared to her or what the extent of their relationship really is –she's suddenly unsure of herself anymore. She dislikes that feeling.

"And I don't want him hurt again. If it isn't obvious by now -by the way I'm acting- I love Percy. I love your best friend, Annabeth." Rachel continues.

She raises her gaze and pins her with an accusing glare. "You're not his girlfriend. You said so, yourself."

Rachel slightly smiles, "That may be true, but a label is not necessary. I want him protected. From you – from anybody who tries to hurt him. I did not follow him here to see him taken from me."

Annabeth grits out. "He's _not_ yours,"

"He's not _yours_." Rachel emphasizes strongly and stands from her highchair. She upends her beer bottle and puts it down empty on the counter with a 'clink'. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. This is why I needed the drink. I could never possibly tell you to back away from Percy without it."

"So what," Annabeth laughs humorlessly. "Were you just faking your jolly smiles and bubbly personality towards me this whole time?"

"No, Annabeth." Rachel shakes her head. "I told you, I really like you—" Annabeth scoffs again, rolling her eyes. Rachel ignores her reaction. "I really _am_ happy for Percy that he has finally gotten what he has always longed for –reconciling with his best friend. And that's all you are, Annabeth. His best friend, _nothing more_."

/./ _flashback_ /./

" _Remember how I told you I have a talent in seeing attractions – and lack of it – in people?" Piper had asked her one evening as they lay in Annabeth's bed, watching The Godfather._

" _Yeah?" she replied, not taking her eyes away from the screen._

" _You know Calypso? She goes by Callie and she's in our year? Very good in first aid, brown hair, beautiful soft face?"_

" _Yup," Annabeth would always recognize her. "Why?"_

" _She's in love with your best friend." Piper announced._

 _That certainly stopped Annabeth. She whipped her head so fast she could imagine it snapping, and looked at Piper as the Cherokee busily flipped the pages of a copy of Goode High's school paper._

" _What?" it actually sounded more like an incredulous cry than a question._

 _Piper glanced at her from the magazine and smiled. "I can see it every time she's near Percy. She's practically oozing with it."_

 _Annabeth didn't know what to say. If she was being honest, she did have suspicions since they were in the freaking fifth grade but she never gave it much thought. A lot of girls were attracted to Percy. He was adorable and now that he was captain of the swim team, he was starting to show off how puberty was definitely in his favor._

" _A lot of girls are crushing on Percy. Even your sister Drew at one point." Annabeth reasoned out._

 _Piper shrugged. "I said_ in love _, Annie. Callie is not crushing on him. She's positively in love."_

 _She frowned. Piper was an expert in this attraction stuff, Annabeth would have to admit. Piper noticed and confirmed what she'd been trying to push off for years._

 _At her wide eyed expression, Piper sighed and flipped the magazine again. Shortly, she passed the magazine to Annabeth's hands._

" _She announced it in the school paper, the poetry section under the free verse features. It didn't mention anybody's name but I'm hella sure who she's referring to with 'ocean eyes'."_

 _Annabeth quickly scanned the page._

 _The page showed a drawing of a brown haired girl wearing a white beach dress, sitting on a boat edge with her bare, sun-tanned back captured by the drawing, her hair caught in the wind in the middle of a hot, sun-scorched day. The girl was looking at the beautiful green-blue of the ocean. The drawing was nice, Annabeth would admit. Below the drawing were the lines that said:_

 _ **I think you'll find it ridiculous**_

 _ **how strong I feel for you.**_

 _ **It's hard to admire you in silence,**_

 _ **I'll have you know.**_

 _ **And God,**_

 _ **I've admired you in silence for so long,**_

 _ **it's almost terrifying.**_

 _ **What's even crazier**_

 _ **is your ability to render me speechless**_

 _ **each time you breathe a word to me**_

 _ **and that was only the few**_

 _ **occasional 'hi's' in the hallway.**_

 _ **And 'thank you's' when I patch you up**_

 _ **after a rather silly stumble…**_

 _ **Speaking of stumble, you have to know**_

 _ **that you knock me off my feet each time**_

 _ **you walk into the room –**_

 _ **and I've been tripping over the edge**_

 _ **for a long time and I just want to fall, you know?**_

 _ **I just want to freefall**_

 _ **and hope you'd be there to catch me.**_

 _ **I hope you'd be there to embrace me in your strong arms**_

 _ **and drown me in your ocean eyes.**_

 _ **You've been stealing my breath ever since I was**_

 _ **a naïve little girl. If I get the chance, I will**_

 _ **forever stay imprisoned in your**_

 _ **hypnotizing emerald irises**_

 _ **and what a lucky girl I'd be if that happens.**_

 _ **You told me years ago that it's nice of me**_

 _ **to want to take care of people. Do you know**_

 _ **how much I want to take care of you?**_

" _Holy shit," Annabeth cursed loudly. Piper nodded in the background but she was already lost. She was stunned. She couldn't deny it even if she tried. She knew who Calypso had meant. Please? Ocean eyes? And heck, she was there during kindergarten. "She_ published _it?"_

 _Piper laughed in amazement. "For the entire Goode High to read. She has guts. And I_ love _it."_

 _Percy and Calypso did not start dating a month later._

 _Of course, that was utter crap._

/./ back to present /./

Annabeth's face is getting hotter and hotter by the second and it's not from the alcohol. She itches to smack something. "And you're what? A pretentious pining bitch who disguises herself to be a concerned _friend_ but secretly lusts over the guy who was meant for someone else?" She knows some of what she says is not typically a product of her mouth but she almost has no control over what comes out of it at the moment. She's just livid.

Rachel sighs and closes her eyes. When she opens them again, Annabeth detects a pained expression from Rachel but she's too busy hating her to feel guilty. "Annabeth, I'm sorry I caused you to think that. But believe it or not, I'm just doing this for Percy."

"No!" Annabeth is almost hysterical with anger. "You're doing this for _you_. You followed him home to ' _protect'_ what you think you have because you ' _love'_ him. I don't think it's love, Rachel."

Rachel shakes her head in defeat. "You can think what you want, Annabeth. At least I have said my piece." She turns her back but is pulled back harshly.

"What made you so desperate, huh?" Annabeth cries out, uncaring of the people from neighboring seats looking at their little commotion. She only wants to figure the redhead out. Then, her eyes widens in realization. "You slept with him." She declares with surety. Annabeth's reaction turns sour and she spats, "You slept with Percy and think you have something special going on because of it."

Rachel's face turns red, making her freckles more pronounced. She doesn't say anything for a while. Then, she sighs heavily and turns to Annabeth with a scrunched expression. "Well I wouldn't be the first friend he slept with, right Annabeth?"

The surprise in Annabeth's eyes cannot be missed. "What-"

Rachel cuts her off, " _But_ …" she reaches a hand forward and slams down a cash on the counter, eyes never leaving Annabeth's stormy ones. "I can swear never to be the second friend to betray him."

Annabeth's gasps and looks away, her chest constricting after what the redhead said. That fateful day six years ago flashes before her eyes again.

 _("Annabeth! Wise Girl! Look, I have some great ne-what…what's the meaning of this?")_

 _("It means what it looks like, Percy.")_

 _("… I don't understand…")_

 _("Yes, it appears so. You have difficulties in understanding things.")_

 _("… What are you doing, Annabeth?")_

 _("I'm doing what I want, Percy.")_

 _("But… what about me?")_

 _("… I guess it means you're not what I want.")_

 _("…")_

 _("Just leave, Percy.")_

She remembers very vividly how Percy's bright ocean green eyes turned dull with her betrayal and instead of shouting at her and slamming the door on his way out, he walked out slowly and closed the door softly behind him, never saying a word to her. Never saying goodbye to her before leaving. Just left - like what she told him to do. Just left, taking her heart with him. The tears form in her eyes and starts falling.

Rachel sighs softly, looking at Annabeth. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. If you tell Percy about this conversation, I won't stop you. I won't deny that I said all those things to you. Nothing would change the fact that you're the one who pushed him away years ago… and I'm the one who will follow him wherever he goes."

Annabeth stays unmoving.

Rachel signals the bartender to take the cash as payment for their bottles. The bartender awkwardly takes the money and nods, immediately turning her gaze away from the two.

"See you tomorrow at the airport, Annabeth."

With that final bid, Rachel turns and leaves the bar.

/./ **curt** /./

The lyrics above are from Taylor Swift's _Back to December_

I know it's been a year. I'm not sure anyone's still reading but I found this unfinished chapter in my computer and thought maybe it's time I should finish this story.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

 _These days I haven't been sleeping_

 _Staying up, playing back myself_

 _Leaving…_

 _When your birthday passed and_

 _I didn't call._

 **/./** _ **insert flashback**_ **/./**

" _You seem off," Luke commented one evening, as he and Annabeth hung out in his bedroom. Luke went home for the weekend to visit her mother and called Annabeth to come over to his house since his mother was still on her way back from an excursion._

" _Huh?" Annabeth looked up to him from busily staring hard at a half-done paper in English, looking a bit startled, almost forgetting that she had a companion in the room. Her eyebrows were creased tight in concentration but she couldn't seem to pick up where she left off in her work. In fact, all she could see were blur of words on the paper because her mind was flying off somewhere else. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"_

 _He took another bite off his slice of New York Special Pizza and threw the rest of the crust back to the box lying half-eaten on his bed. He waited to swallow his food before speaking again. "I said you seem off. Is that a particularly complex assignment you're holding? You've been staring at it for the past 30 minutes and 6 slices of pizza. I don't think you've written a single letter."_

" _This?" she raised the paper in question and shrugged. "No. It's just a paper on Hamlet."_

" _Well, it looks like you wanna murder this Hamlet."_

 _Annabeth heaved a deep sigh and dropped the paper in surrender. "I'm just… not into it at the moment." She lay across the bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling this time._

" _Is something the matter?" Luke prodded after another moment of silence between them. "You look more problematic than me and I came home to tell my mother I'm failing 3 classes and my scholarship's hanging by a thread."_

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I told you, it's either you get a tutor or you cut off some time from football."_

" _No fucking way on both," Luke reached for another slice. "And don't divert, we're talking about you because I'm getting nauseous just hearing about 'tutor'." Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "What the hell's your problem, anyway?"_

" _I don't have a_ problem _. I was just stuck on a thought."_

" _A_ booout _?"_

 _She heaved another deep sigh and dropped her flailing arms on the mattress in surrender. "Fine. Percy and Calypso." Luke's brows rose, indicating the need for her to expound. "They've started dating a week ago."_

 _Luke sported an intrigued look but not necessarily surprised by the news. "Oh, wow. 'Bout time, I guess."_

 _Annabeth did not expect his reaction. She frowned and questioned, "What do you mean?"_

" _Poor girl's been obsessed with him since your freshman year." He looked mildly sympathetic. "She'd been attempting to submit a poem to the school press to_ confess _her attraction to him. Has she finally done it?" Luke looked amused._

 _Annabeth wasn't, though. Her frown just deepened. "You knew about the poem?"_

 _He shrugged nonchalantly. "Thalia had mentioned it. She was member of the school press. It got me really amused because I don't think I've met a hopeless romantic as helpless as her." Luke laughed and shook his head. "My god, a_ poem _? What a dork." He continued laughing._

" _You're being an asshole," Annabeth spatted._

 _He shrugged his shoulders in question, "What? I'm just telling the truth." He waited until his laugh completely subsided before addressing the pissed girl again. "Is that why you looked murderous? You activated the 'Protective Best Friend' mode?" with matching air quotes._

 _Annabeth only glared in reply._

" _Him, I could understand. You, however?" He shook his head. "I mean the girlfriend's a fucking lamb. He does not need your protecting, Jesus."_

 _Annabeth threw him another exasperated look before putting her attention back to the ceiling and continued glowering at it. Luke surrendered and chose to leave her alone for the meantime. He proceeded to finish the entire box since his companion was not showing any intention to eat._

 _He was slurping on his fruit slush when Annabeth spoke again, almost 10 minutes later. "You said Thalia had mentioned the poem to you. I wasn't aware you were in any sort of speaking terms." her eyes were thoughtful as she directed it to him._

 _He lifted a shoulder, looking indifferent. "We used to."_

 _She gives him a curious look. "I'm not close to Thalia but what I've been told is she despises you."_

 _Luke looked down, scoffing. "With a very good reason, I tell you."_

" _Yeah?" Annabeth turned to lie on her stomach, attention now fully to him. "Tell me."_

 _Luke studied her for a moment. She saw a brief flash of hesitation on his face before he shook it off. Wiping his mouth with napkin, he smirked his usual bad boy smirk, although Annabeth could tell it was only half-hearted. "We dated."_

 _Annabeth's jaw dropped to the mattress. She was expecting him to point out that they were together in some classes after all. But what she heard was way over the top. "No way!" She exclaimed, scrambling off to sit in front of him, looking completely bewildered. "You're kidding!"_

 _Luke shook his head, "I'm not."_

 _Annabeth studied his face, waiting for him to crack and say 'gotcha!'. But instead of seeing his mischievous smile, all she can see was a totally different demeanor. It was almost as if he was… sad. She couldn't be sure though, she'd never seen him sad. She wasn't even sure if he got sad at all, because all he seemed to do was get angry and be cocky. Another minute and she'd believe he actually dated Thalia._

 _He gave her a bland smile. "I never told anybody. And I'm sure Thalia isn't proud of it to ever tell anybody, too."_

 _If she wasn't in a taboo relationship with Luke, she'd totally think them bizarre and impossible. But the more she thought of it, the more it made sense why Thalia loathed him so much. "Why are you telling me, then?"_

 _Luke shrugged in reply. "Because."_

" _You usually flaunt your relationships to just about everybody that could hear. What makes Thalia different?" Annabeth smiled teasingly. "Are you afraid of her?"_

 _Luke smiled, albeit still half-heartedly, and looked down at his hands. Annabeth frowned at his actions. She was beginning to think Luke was truly down and truthful. This was a completely strange sight to see. "Well_ that _, too."_

 _Annabeth bit her lip in thought. There was only one explanation for this extremely odd behaviour of his. "Who fell in love, Luke?" she asked, dropping her playfulness._

" _Can't you tell?" he replied, voice above whisper. He didn't even try to deny it._

" _Thalia," she answered decidedly. "That's why she's so bitter."_

 _Luke laughed without mirth. "Wrong."_

 _Annabeth didn't think she'd be more surprise that day. But hey, a serious Luke could only bring a series of shocking news on his tail. "_ You _?"_

" _We both did," Luke answered. "It was a mutual feeling, I'm pretty certain."_

" _Then why?" She couldn't believe her ears then. Luke was actually telling her that he had fallen in love. He had done what he'd said he never would be caught alive doing. She couldn't help but be amazed. "Why did you break up?"_

" _Have you forgotten why we are in this relationship?"_

" _It's different. You love each other-"_

" _That's how it always starts, Annabeth." Luke interrupted. "That's how our parents started. They loved each other. And then they didn't."_

 _Annabeth's jaw hardened, remembering what happened to her parents and realizing the fact of Luke's words._

" _Then someone leaves, Annabeth. And the other one is left like garbage." Luke continued. "I'm not about to take a risk and wait around to be the latter. Can you imagine how pathetic you'd look succumbing to a broken heart?"_

" _I… I understand." Annabeth said._

 _After another moment of silence, Luke spoke. "You know, if we actually had closure, maybe she wouldn't despise me so much."_

 _Annabeth turned to him once more. "But you broke up," she said, confused._

" _Technically, we didn't." Luke revealed, looking away to an empty corner. "I couldn't talk to her - look at her and say I was done and trust myself to walk away. I'd never walk away from her."_

 _Annabeth could feel the sadness in his voice. "What did you do?"_

" _I cheated on her. With Drew Tanaka." Luke confessed, looking so upset of his past actions. "And I let her catch us. So_ she'd _walk away. Because I know she was stronger than me. She'd never come back for me after that."_

 _Another bout of silence filled the room. Annabeth didn't know when the temperature turned low, but she was feeling cold._

" _That was a really dick move." was all she could say later, not really meaning it no matter how true it was._

 _Luke scoffed bitterly. "I saved her from me. Before I have to save me from her. I made a choice."_

 _Annabeth was quiet after that. She lay back on the bed, and stared at the ceiling once more, absorbing the revelations and feeling the gravity of her own situation._

 _Luke broke the silence with a soft call. "Annabeth?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _I think you'll soon have to make your choice, too."_

 _She didn't respond. But she knew that._

 **/./ back to present /./**

"Yes, yes, the taxi has just pulled in by the entrance." Annabeth drawls in exaspertation, rolling her eyes. "Am I the last to arrive?"

"No," Piper replies coolly. "We're waiting for three more people."

"Well then, why are you harrowing me so much?" she very nearly grits her teeth. Piper has been harassing her even before she stepped foot on the taxi an hour ago.

Piper ignores her question. "Are you sure you're in Terminal 5 now?"

She rolls her eyes hard again, it hurts. "I am, okay? I can see your cerulean tights from where I am."

"Seru- _what_? I'm wearing blue tights! You're in the wrong Terminal, Annie."

She chooses to shut up before she says something foul to her best friend. She takes a deep breath and continues ignoring Piper's incoherent babbles over the phone.

The taxi comes to a halt. She gets out and waits for the driver to unload her luggage from the trunk. As soon as the taxi drives away, a brunette immediately assaults her vision.

"Hi, Annie! So good to see you." Piper grins toothily. "For one second, I doubted you there."

Together, they make their way to the lounge where the others are waiting. Five are already there, chattering. There's Grover, Juniper, Jason, Percy and Rachel. Seeing the redhead is making her neck tingle. Her jaw has hardened as well and it's an internal battle not to growl as the subject of her loathing looks up and stares her straight to the eyes in that poker face.

"Hey good to see you, Annie!" Juniper greets her and scoots to offer Annabeth a seat. She takes the seat gratefully and greets the others.

Annabeth gives Percy a hearty smile which he returns. Subconsciously, she looks down to his wrist and sees _it_. The controversial acronym tattoo, RED. The smile leaves her face instantaneously as her eyes rise to meet Rachel's.

The redhead pins her with knowing eyes before offering a little smile to Annabeth. It's clearly a fake one. Her lips barely stretch to the sides and her eyes don't look enthusiastic to see her at all.

Well, the feeling's mutual.

"Hi, Rachel. I trust you had a good sleep?"

This time, she smirks. All the traces of the Rachel she met at the bar are gone. The Rachel with them... Was the Rachel that Annabeth just can't help detesting. That embarrassing night at the bar, that'll never happen again. She won't allow Rachel to fool her.

"I did, Annabeth. It was the best, most satisfying I had since arriving here in New York." Her tone sounds just as frosty as Annabeth's. It was on.

Luckily, the others didn't pick up the cold exchange between the two. Annabeth turns to Juniper.

"Who else are we expecting, Juniper?"

"Callie and Leo," Juniper replies. "Frank and Hazel cancelled. The Zhang's are expecting them in California."

"How many are we on this flight?"

"Ten." Grover responds. "You won't _believe_ who the last one is."

Piper sneers and looks ill while the others pinch their faces, like they have heavy diarrhea. Rachel just looks like a biatch.

"Who?" Annabeth finally prompts.

"Drew Tanaka," Jason drops, adding a little shake of his head, showing his apparent distaste to the news.

Annabeth shares the same sentiment. Having Rachel and Drew in one plane is too much bad luck. Why Drew anyway? She hasn't seen Drew since high school. "Why?" She whips her head to confront Piper. "Did you invite her?"

Piper looks appalled by the idea. "Why on _earth_ would I do that?"

"Well, who else would invite her? You're sisters." She points out accusingly.

"I am so disappointed that you had to remind me, Annabeth." Piper sneers but without heat. "And we're only _half_ sisters."

"It's not Piper," Juniper explains patiently before their banter extends. "Drew is actually an advocate of Green Earth. And she and this trip's sponsor are colleagues. So she personally requested that Drew comes with us."

"Since _when_?" Someone behind them exclaims incredulously. It is Leo. He and Callie have just arrived with big grins – at least, Callie is. Leo looks gob smacked. "Since when is Drew concerned with anything aside from herself?"

Juniper gives them a motherly chiding look. "Don't be so quick to judge, you guys. Drew had been a really great asset to Green Earth, right Grover?"

Grover looks pained but he nods anyway. "Unexpected as it is, it's true."

"Seems like most of you are not excited to see this Drew." Rachel comments curiously.

"You're right, we're not." Leo confirms.

"Has she arrived yet?" Callie asks good-naturedly, depositing herself on the seat beside Leo who's still busy tutting at the news.

"Nope." Piper pops the letter 'p'. "You know the girl wants a grand entrance. If she comes late, it won't be anything like Mr. Brunner's class."

"She's actually heading our way, right now." Percy announces, gesturing at a figure behind them.

And he's right. It can't be anyone besides Drew. The way she sashays her way to them. Classic, _classic_ Drew. Green Earth advocate or not she is still the same Drew who wants the ground she walks on to be worshipped by everyone.

As she nears, she takes her sunglasses off and looks at them with a big, proud smile like they're friends that haven't seen each other for a while. "Hey, guys!"

Annabeth hears Piper groan as she buries her face on the jacket she's holding. Grover, Jason and Percy are visibly torn whether to just remain poker-faced or force fake smiles. Leo doesn't bother hide his disagreement to the position. And Rachel looks curious. Juniper and Callie, the sweet angels that they are, welcomes the newcomer with a hug.

"I'm glad you could come, Drew." Juniper says with sincerity.

"Oh, I'm not missing this moment for anything." She transfers her gaze to Percy who's sitting quietly, trying to tune her arrival out. "Jackson." she drawls meaningfully.

Percy, gentleman that he is, looks up and nods in acknowledgement. "Drew,"

"You _definitely_ look nothing like a dork now," she comments, eyeing him from the head down.

"Thanks?" Percy replies awkwardly.

Drew's attention lands on the redhead beside Percy. "I haven't met you." She notices the close distance of hers and Percy's seats.

"My name is Rachel Dare," Rachel dutifully introduces herself, offering her hand for a shake.

Drew accepts and shakes her hand. "Hi," she turns back to Percy. "I see you've brought a girlfriend, Jackson."

Before anyone can contradict, she gives the table a quick scan and throws her head and laughs as she sits on the empty seat. What an airhead. Annabeth almost believes she owns a brain now that actually functions.

"What a funny group this is," she starts, amused about something only she's aware of. Everyone looks confused. "Didn't any of you notice? Four among the six women here has tried to get into Jackson's pants." She giggles as if she's shared a very good joke.

Percy looks at her disbelievingly.

"And seems like I'm the only one who wasn't successful considering two of the four were your exes and one is your current." She continues, apparently really entertained by her deduction. What. A. _Dimwit_. Annabeth will have Rachel any day as long as Drew gets to be out of the picture. Her insensitivity is painful to the fist. Even Callie looks uncomfortable already.

And Rachel looks affronted.

"Drew," Percy drawls in warning.

"Please shut up," Piper adds, also in warning.

That she unceremoniously ignores, anyway. "And they call _me_ a slut." She takes a reusable tortoiseshell cup and gives Percy a suggestive look. "I'm not against the notion of being among the successful ones, actually. I'm _open_ for it." She stands from her seat and flips her hair. "Pun intended very much."

So aggravating.

"I'm just gonna get myself a latte. Do you want one, Jackson?" She flirtatiously winks at him.

Percy sighs and looks down in surrender. She's just hard to handle. "No, Drew, I don't want one."

Drew pouts playfully. "You're still rejecting my Starbucks offer after all these years? Too bad." With that, she sashays away from them.

Annabeth shakes her head. It's bad enough she's riding with one person she hates. Now Drew enters the picture with a promise to piss off almost all of her companions.

They exchanged looks and Piper's head drops on her jacket again. Cross fingers that she gets lost looking for a coffee shop and doesn't find her way back soon for boarding.

 _ **/./ insert flashback /./**_

 _Four months after their conversation about Thalia, Annabeth and Luke mutually decided to call it quits over the phone. It wasn't a very long conversation. Annabeth was lying in bed one weekend, thinking -AGAIN- about her best friend and her girlfriend who looked to the world like the most gorgeous couple. She dialed Luke and hoarded a full minute to herself detailing to him how pissed off she currently was._

 _After her tirade, Luke greeted him. "Well, hello to you, too."_

 _Annabeth sighed and apologized._

 _"No need to apologize. I, myself, feel like a rotten meat at the moment."_

 _Annabeth apologized again, anyway. Luke had to focus on salvaging his scholarship and there she was moaning about petty stuffs. When did she become so pathetic anyway?_

 _Needless to say, they reached an agreement to settle their struggles on their own. Then, the call ended._

 _Now, what?_

 _An idea came in mind and with determined steps and pursed lips she exited her aunt's house and headed down a familiar path. 30 minutes later, she found herself in front of Percy's apartment._

 _Sally opened the door and immediately lit up at the sight of her. Instantly, a surge of warmth washed over Annabeth. Now,_ that _felt like home. Never disappointed her._

 _"Annabeth!" Sally exclaimed excitedly. "It's so good to see you. Come in."_

 _"Thank you, Sally."_

 _"Are you looking for Percy?" Sally asked, closing the door behind them. "He's upstairs in his room with Callie."_

 _Annabeth stopped short. She wasn't really sure why she was still surprised. Of course, she'd be there. She should have expected it._

 _"Oh,"_

 _"Do you want me to tell them you're here?"_

 _Annabeth smiled, "It's okay, Sally. I'll just knock."_

 _"Alright," Sally beamed at her. "Go ahead. I'll be making snacks for you three."_

 _Annabeth waved a short greeting to Paul who was at the living area, cradling little Paula between his legs, watching a Barbie movie. Paula didn't even notice Annabeth - or that Paul was jolted awake by her hyperactive shrieking._

 _She made her way to Percy's room. From the outside, she could already hear the loud volume of the stereo playing some song she knew Percy wasn't listening to. If she went and opened his door, she was sure she'd see the two making out. Or something worse._

 _So she dutifully knocked three times. And purposely loud._

 _She heard a rushed scrambling behind the door, something falling to the floor, and the volume of the stereo being turned down. Shortly, the door opened to reveal a slightly disheveled and red-faced Percy, obviously out of breath._

 _"Annabeth?" His look of surprise morphed into relief. Percy heaved a big sigh. "I thought it was mom."_

 _"Did I come at the wrong time?"_

 _"No, no..." Percy stammered. "Uh we were just... talking." He ended his statement with a blush. Actually, after a quick look at the girl sitting awkwardly on Percy's bed, they were both sporting deep red cheeks._

 _Talking her ass. They'd have to be shouting to hear each other over that music. But she wasn't gonna pop their balloon. Yet._

 _"Hi, Callie." she greeted the timid girl._

 _"Hi, Annabeth." Callie replied with a smile._

 _Annabeth turned back to Percy and couldn't help but notice that his lips were slightly swollen. They were definitely making out. "Anyways, Sally is prepping some snacks. We should probably head down."_

 _"Yeah," Percy nodded and turned to Callie. "Uh, maybe you should go with Annabeth? I'm just gonna do a quick cleaning."_

 _Annabeth studied his bedroom. It wasn't as messy as the usual. There were just a few clothes strewn on the floor and a backpack sitting beside the lampshade._

 _"Of course." Callie replied._

 _Annabeth quickly turned her back to avoid witnessing that soft kiss landing on Percy's cheek. She made her way downstairs to the dining area and arranged herself to a seat. Callie followed suit, sitting opposite her._

 _"Snacks will be ready in a few," Sally called out from the kitchen, noticing the two girls already sitting by the table._

 _"So," Annabeth began. "You come here often now?"_

 _Callie smiled. She was smiling an awful lot, Annabeth noticed. Didn't she ever tire of smiling?_

 _"Only during the weekends. Still pretty often, I guess." She affirmed. "Percy comes over to my house, too. But it's not the same environment there."_

 _"Your parents dislike Percy?"_

 _"I only have a dad now." Callie replied. "He likes Percy, I know he does. The air just gets a little tense sometimes, though. My father isn't really an expert in rapport."_

 _"Oh,"_

 _"And well," Callie continued. "It's a bit harder to get a chance at privacy."_

 _"You mean to make out and stuff?" Annabeth gasped superficially after seeing Callie's reaction. She widened her eyes. "Shit, sorry. That was tactless of me." She said, sounding anything but._ __

 _Callie blushed a deep red. Thankfully though, she didn't take offense on the question. It wasn't really Annabeth's intention to embarrass her. Not entirely, at least. She was just pissed. She just got off a relationship - she was allowed to be a little bitch, right?_ __

 _"It's okay," Callie cleared her throat and took a sudden interest on the table. "But yes, that's part of what I meant."_ __

 _Annabeth elected to shut up. She internally sighed. Callie was an angel and she didn't deserve Annabeth's attitude..._ __

 _Percy joined them in the room and gave a big, boyish grin to Callie. To which she responded with a huge, doe-eyed look. She was practically melting in front of Annabeth._ __

 _...well, almost._ __

 _It was an internal battle not to roll her eyes. She just got off a relationship. No matter how unreal that relationship was, it was a relationship nonetheless. She didn't need_ this _._ __

 _Percy put a plate of blue cupcakes on the table with a pitcher of lemonade. Annabeth subconsciously reached for a cupcake and busily munched on it as she waited for the sappy display to finish. It was hurting her eyes._ __

 _She just got off a relationship, she repeated in her mind. That was her excuse for feeling like wanting to punch something._ __

 _Good thing the cupcake was really sumptuous. The right sweetness of blueberry just might dampen her bitterness._ __

 _"This is some fine cupcake," Annabeth commented, reaching for another piece._ __

 _"I'm glad you like it," Callie beamed. "I baked it."_ __

 _The second helping quickly went back to the pile._ __

 _"I forgot. I'm on sugar watch." Annabeth made a face. "Plus, blueberry isn't really my thing. I'm a strawberry person."_ __

 _Callie visibly deflated. It was a split moment of triumph for Annabeth. But she wasn't certain what the contest was. Just that she had to have the upper hand. Maybe because she just got off a relationship?_ __

 _Percy laughed, pulling a chair beside Callie. "That's true. She never liked blueberry. It's always a struggle at the grocery store when we stop by the jams." He assured Callie and she immediately looked relieved._ __

 _"My mother loved experimenting with jams." Callie shared proudly. "She incorporated different, unusual flavors into them. My favorite was the mint one."_ __

 _Annabeth remembered first grade and she immediately wanted to gag._ __

 _Percy might have noticed her stiff demeanor because he called for her with concern etched on his face. "Hey, Wise Girl. Are you alright? You look tensed since you arrived."_ __

 _Now, this one was the Percy she knew. A concerned best friend. Not some lovesick idiot._ __

 _"I'm fine," Annabeth began. "I just needed someone to talk to. That's why I came over."_ __

 _His look of anxiousness deepened. "What happened? Did you and Luke fight?"_ __

 _It was no secret that he was still highly suspicious of Luke ever since they started dating. He was just trying to tolerate him for Annabeth._ __

 _"No. But we broke up."_ __

 _Both Callie and Percy looked surprised._ __

 _"When?" Percy exclaimed._ __

 _"Just over an hour ago."_ __

 _Percy's face looked calculating and unsure on how to address the situation._ __

 _"I came to ask if you were available. I was wondering if we could go to Freddie's for a pint of ice cream?" Annabeth directed him a hopeful stare._ __

 _"Oh. Umm..." Percy and Callie exchanged a look._ __

 _"Of course, that's only if you didn't already make a plan." Annabeth quickly added. By the silent eye talk they were having, she knew the rest of the day had already been planned out. "I can just stop by at Freddie's, grab a carton and head home for a movie marathon. It's not really a big deal."_ __

 _After another moment of non-verbal communication, Callie gave Percy a reassuring smile and a gentle nod._ __

 _It was not sitting well with her that she needed someone else's permission to hang out with her best friend, but she shut up. This having-a-girlfriend thing was annoying and it was more vexing that she couldn't outright say anything about it for the risk of upsetting Percy._ __

 _Honestly, it would be easier to deal with if he dated the likes of Drew. Callie was just too sweet to disable._ __

 _After one last confirmation with Callie, Percy turned to Annabeth with his signature grin._ __

 _"We're getting Classic Blueberry."_ __

 _Ten points for Annabeth. God how she loved winning._

 **/./ back to present /./**

Annabeth is washing her hands when the door to the restroom opens and Callie enters. She immediately smiles at the sight of Annabeth.

"Hi," she greets, putting her purse on the tiled sink. "It's kinda intense out there." she chuckles. "Everyone is so hyped up by Drew's arrival."

Annabeth snickers as well. "She's just so absolutely insensitive."

Callie shrugs. "I guess it's her amusement to rile people up."

"Oh, you don't say."

Callie smiles through the mirror and begins wiping her face with toner. Annabeth observes her quietly for a moment then breaks the silence.

"I'm sorry about what she said earlier," Annabeth starts. "About being an ex, getting into Percy's pants and stuff. She just doesn't know when to stop blabbering."

Callie smiles without any hint of irritation. "I'm okay with it. I _was_ Percy's ex, after all. Who I'm worried about is Leo." At Annabeth's questioning look, she expounds. "He still gets jealous of Percy."

"Until now?"

Callie nods. "And I completely understand. I did love Percy a little much, before. I just reassure Leo that I've definitely moved on."

Annabeth nodded, several thoughts running in her mind.

"Although, it took me quite some time to do so." Callie keeps the toner back into the pouch. "Almost 3 years."

Annabeth looks up, surprised. "3 years?"

"He'd been so special to me," Callie explains. "There was no other boy I took notice before Percy. That means I've had feelings for him for more than half of my life. Moving on from him in just 3 years is a commendable feat, I daresay." She sniggers.

Annabeth gives a small smile. "Yes, it is." She gets lost in her thoughts again. It's been bugging her for the past few days. Especially everytime she sees Callie being so kind to her when Annabeth had not been particularly kind and accommodating to her when she dated Percy.

"Are you finished?" Callie gestures at Annabeth's now dry hands. "We could walk back together."

Before she loses courage, she decides to do what she should have done a long time ago. "Callie?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Callie sports a confused look. "What for, this time?"

"For..." She pauses and swallows. "For being the cause of your breakup."

"What?" Callie chuckles. "That was a mutual decision, Annabeth."

"That's what you're telling everybody but I know it wasn't," Annabeth insists. "That's why I'm apologizing."

Callie stops short and studies Annabeth calculatingly. Finally, she smiles and takes one of Annabeth's hands to hold it. "Don't apologize," she begins, voice sincere and always warm. "It wasn't your fault that we loved the same man. Or that he loved you more than he could ever love me."

Annabeth opens her mouth to say something but Callie stops her, "Shhh, no more." She gives Annabeth a grin. "It's in the past. Bury it there. I've already made peace with it. So you have to, as well."

Annabeth sniffs and chuckles, looking at the woman in front of her in a renewed light. "How can you be such a sweet soul?"

Callie shrugs, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just bonked Leo in the head because he kept insisting on suing Chipotle for a bad tortilla he bought months ago and called him _'idiota'_."

There's a moment of silence between them before both breaks into laughter. Then a cubicle opens. They stop and follow the movements of the random stranger as she washes her hands awkwardly, quickly dry them up, then hurries out of the restroom without ever glancing at the two. They just shared a heartfelt moment in the restroom with a random stranger having no choice but to overgear. She's probably finished for sometime but didn't want to interrupt their drama. Or was waiting for another person to enter so she doesn't have to act so stiff and unexpected.

Callie and Annabeth shares a look after the restroom door shuts and breaks into an even louder peal of laughter.

 _ **/./ insert flashback /./**_

 _Her head was spinning, and heavy, and hazy. Her throat was dry, and so was her mouth. Her eyes were droopy and her cheeks felt sticky from dried out tears. She felt dehydrated, to say the least. And her butt had numbed from sitting too long on the floor while her knees felt sore from being bent upwards for forever. Her neck... To hell with her neck, she wanted to disappear. She'd stay hidden in the darkness of her folded arms if that was what it would take to just vanish._ __

 _Screw her mother._ __

 _After years of just walking away from her life... Of just forgetting she had a daughter she left when she chose her job over her family. After years of the deep, haunting, black hole in her heart..._ __

 _Annabeth thought she had mastered the ability to block out and control her deepest, most daunting monsters inside as to not crumble like dust at any challenge. Then her mother just had to come and prove her a failure again and again. Always not enough._ __

 _Always had to do better._ __

 _Always had to be perfect._ __

 _Always a sad story of incompetency._ __

 _Always a wreckage behind her trail._ __

 _Always tiny under her scrutiny._ __

 _Always flawed._ __

 _Always..._ __

 _Tears were not flowing out of her eyes anymore. Her ducts had probably tired out. Or had malfunctioned after her extreme use of them._ __

 _She'd never felt more alone than that moment._ __

 _A knock on the door compelled her eyes to open. She breathed hard. It had to be her aunt again. She'd been knocking on her door, asking Annabeth to come out since morning. She understood that her aunt meant well... But she wasn't opening the door for her. She'd just ask a million questions Annabeth didn't think she had the strength to answer._ __

 _Another soft knock followed by a gentle "Wise girl?" made her look up. Yup, her neck was sore. But hearing his voice had instantly evened out her ragged breathing. She felt feeble and awful all over her body but she forced herself to stand and open the door for him._ __

 _She wobbled a bit and her knees were shaky but she wasn't worried about falling. He was her cushion, ready to catch her every time and make the landing gentle and warm._ __

 _The moment she saw his face, she broke into tears again. He straightaway took her into his arms and covered her from the world's wrath. There, on his chest, she cried. But this time, it was from the relief that she was not alone anymore, taking on the world by herself._ __

 _She was led to lie on her bed moments later. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed. She was exhausted and her head wanted to break so bad. Crying all day while drinking her's and Piper's secret stash of vodka was definitely coming back at her with revenge. She felt better, though. Much better with him._ __

 _Before she succumbed to sleep, she could hear and feel Percy rummaging in her room, probably cleaning the mess she made when she lashed out in rage. Percy's soft hand touching her forehead was the last thing she consciously felt before finally surrendering to exhaustion._ __

 _Next time she woke up, her room was considerably darker. A quick glance to her bedside clock told her it was half past six in the evening. She didn't sleep for long, then. That would explain why she still felt like being run over by a bulldozer. And her head was a pinch away from cracking. That vodka was a bad idea. It had seemed great at the moment, though. It helped her feel numb in the chest part for a while. God, she was cold._ __

 _"Annabeth?" Percy's voice broke the silence of the room in a really calming way._ __

 _She turned to see her best friend sitting by her bedside, stirring a bowl of hot soup. She moved to sit and Percy was immediately ready to assist her. Once she was sitting, she caught sight of the small basin of water on her bedside table. At her questioning look, Percy answered._ __

 _"You had a slight fever. I didn't know if it'd be safe to give you any medication after finishing an entire bottle of vodka." He explained. "So I opted for the natural way to lower your temperature."_ __

 _She eyed the bowl of soup. "Is that the natural way to cure the hangover?"_ __

 _Percy shrugged. "I'm really not sure, but at least I'd be curing your hunger."_ __

 _As soon as he said that, her stomach growled as if on cue._ __

 _Percy repositioned to sit beside her. He took a spoonful of soup and leaned closer to feed her._ __

 _"I can do it, Percy."_ __

 _"Your hands are shaky. It's from not moving from one position for a long time. Just allow me."_ __

 _Her hands_ were _shaky. So she conceded and allowed him to feed her._ __

 _After she sipped the bowl empty, Percy put it aside to feel her forehead again, checking her temperature. "You still feel hot,"_ __

 _She smiled. "Trust me. I feel tons better." He looked unconvinced, so she took his hand and held his gaze "You coming was cure enough."_ __

 _His brows were still creased with worry. "I came as soon as I got your message."_ __

 _"I didn't think I was able to send it at all. My visions were blurry."_ __

 _Percy pinched his face and nodded. "Yeah. It was a little challenging to decipher."_ __

 _That brought a laugh from Annabeth. Percy looked less worried now. Annabeth knew he was curious of what happened, but she also knew he'd never ask. He'd just wait for her to tell him. Even if sometimes that meant waiting for days before she was comfortable to share. She appreciated that so much._ __

 _He didn't have to wait this time, though. "My mother phoned me this morning."_ __

 _He frowned immediately. "What for?"_ __

 _Annabeth sighed. "She just informed me that she was taking over my Education Fund after dad died. She also asked how I was doing."_ __

 _Percy caressed her shoulder to reassure her that he was just beside her. She just started speaking about her mother and she already wanted to break down again. She took a deep breath. "I told her she could've just emailed. She used to email dad to update him when she was away for work. At least, when she wasn't so busy to give us her spare time."_ _Her voice had started to waver. "Then she proceeded being a bitch and asked me if my aunt has plans to sell our house because she was willing to sign and put the money to my account."_ __

 _Tears started falling again like raindrops. "She is willing to sell the house I grew up in. It is so easy for her to give it up because it was just a house for her. But it was memories for me. Of when I was a child, building an empire in my head just to watch it fall to pieces when she left. But it wasn't all bad memories because I also saw me picking myself up and building another dream to make my dad proud."_ __

 _Annabeth wiped at hear tears harshly. "She was never happy in that house. It was her prison cell, and we the padlock. But I was, Percy. I was happy there. I was happy that my dad made it a home for me until his last breath."_ __

 _Percy hugged her and allowed her to continue pouring the last of her pain into him. So she did._ __

 _Later when she finished, Percy wiped her tears with gentle fingers and brushed her hair back behind her ears. The action was normal for them. It was how Percy usually comforted her, aside from his warm hugs, whenever she felt anguish. At that moment though, it felt more for Annabeth. It felt more intimate._ __

 _Percy noticed her stare so he smiled and leaned forward to drop a soft kiss on her forehead._ __

 _Annabeth's heart was beating rapidly all of a sudden. Like it was running on a race track. And at that moment, looking at him - his tender smile and twinkling sea-green eyes... She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to finally know if his lips were as soft and sweet as they looked._ __

 _So she did._ __

 _And it was perfect. He tasted like the answer to everything._ __

 _She pulled back after what seemed like a full minute and saw the surprise in Percy's face. His eyes were even more beautiful up close. It was sparkling and speaking to her heart._ __

 _"I love you, Percy." She whispered in the darkness of her room._ __

 _It took him a moment to respond. When he did, he swallowed and pulled another gentle, understanding smile._ __

 _"I love you too, Wise girl."_ __

 _She was arranged into a side-sleeping position again with Percy lying behind her. His arm was heavy and secure around her and his breath was soothing as it touched her neck._ __

 _"I'm just here. Go to sleep, I'm just here."_ __

 _She closed her eyes and fell into a sound sleep._ __

 _And woken again six hours later at 1:00am by Percy's hushed voice speaking over the phone. She didn't move as to not alert him that she was awake._ __

 _Was that a sniffing sound? Was he crying?_ __

 _"Callie, please. I did try to make it. But it's just..."_ __

 _He was talking to his girlfriend. Annabeth really ought not to listen because that was a private conversation but she was awake now. And knowing he was talking to Callie just made her want to listen more._ __

 _"I understand... And I'm so sorry." His voice was breaking and it was more obvious that he was crying. "You deserve a lot better than this. A lot better than me."_ __

 _Were they fighting?_ __

 _"I love you, Callie. Happy birthday."_ __

 _Annabeth almost gasped aloud. Right. Yesterday was October 11th, Callie's birthday. She and Percy had spoken about it at lunch. She had invited everyone._ _She had been so excited about it that she had sewn her own red dress and refused to show it to Percy before her birthday._ __

 _But Percy was there with her on his girlfriend's birthday. Worse, Annabeth had kissed Percy on his girlfriend's birthday._ __

 _Shit._ __

 _She felt the bed dip as Percy lay beside her again, still unaware that she was awake. She could hear him sniffing and she felt awful. For all the times she had purposely stolen Percy's time from Callie, this was the one moment that Callie most deserved to be with him. Yet, unknowingly, Annabeth had stolen him from her again._ __

 _Annabeth made up her mind to talk to Callie on Monday to explain what happened so she wouldn't be upset at Percy anymore. It was the least she could do to thank Percy for staying with her._ __

 _But Annabeth would only find out later that it was too late because they had broken up that night. And it was because of her._

 **/./ back to present /./**

Two hours later, they now board the gate and make their way to the plane.

Piper pulls her luggage beside Annabeth. "I just hope Drew sits far from us or I'm gonna lose my wits."

Annabeth laughs in agreement. Subtly, she glances behind them to check on Percy. He's walking with Grover on one side and Rachel on the other. The men are busy chattering and grinning about something while Rachel and Juniper are having a little more peaceful conversation on the side.

Percy looks really good – which is a severe understatement. Annabeth didn't get to appreciate him much in the lounge because of her redhead rival and with Drew arriving to piss them off and make everything about her. Even with their distance, she still manages to pick up his laughter from among the crowd's murmurs. It's such a beautiful sound.

"Stop staring, Annie." Piper teases. "You're gonna trip if you don't mind where you're going. I'm gonna laugh my ass off before I help you up from your puddle of doey-eyed, love struck mess."

Annabeth glares playfully, but heeds to her warning. She knows Piper will do as she says if she does fall and trip. "He just looks..." Annabeth trails, at a loss for words.

"Like a walking strawberry shortcake, I know." Piper finishes for her. "Hold up the orgasm, _oops_ , the foodgasm rather, for when we reach Honolulu."

Annabeth would smack her if her hands aren't full of luggage and purse.

Inside the plane, another 30 minutes later, Annabeth's happy to know she gets to sit on a window seat. Unfortunately, Piper's somewhere behind her with Juniper, and the others are on the aisle seats sitting with random people. Percy's somewhere in front of her and he sits close to Jason. Guess they'd all be split up from one another.

Her sight suddenly gets assaulted by a looming figure.

"Hey, seatmate." The looming figure greets with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Annabeth frowns, already feeling dreadful and sick. "Of all people."

Rachel sits beside her, shrugging. "Of all people." She mimicks Annabeth in agreement.

Annabeth sighs heavily and chooses to look at the tablet in front of her. She can feel a headache coming. "10 hours of flight and I have to endure you."

Rachel replies, "Don't be too bitter, Annabeth. All I said at the bar were true."

"And I called you a bitch, and I still mean it." Annabeth retorts.

"My purpose was to save you from your delusions," Rachel says in a manner that implies that it should have been obvious right from the start.

Annabeth scoffs, "And I'm contradicting you to salvage you from _yours_."

Rachel sighs later, clearly struggling to hold herself together and not lose her poise. "You've had your chance with Percy. And you've fucked up. Why are you still going after him? Why can't you just move on?"

Annabeth grits her teeth, "Because there's a reason why my last name is Chase." She turns to give Rachel a menacing look. "I chase after people I want in my life. And I've never wanted anyone more than Percy. If you already feel so threatened by me, I can already see you falling to your feet so hard and crawling your way back to Canada."

Rachel and Annabeth proceeds to have a war of perilous stares with each other. Rachel only breaks their eye contest when the speakers blare up for the passenger's welcome message. The redhead chuckles mirthlessly.

"Well, there's a reason why _my_ last name is Dare," she enunciates slowly, "I _dare_ you to try."

It. Was. So. _On_.

/./ curt /./

The lyrics above are from Taylor Swift's Back to December.

This is a raw chapter, so I apologize for the basic mistakes that you find. Also, I appreciate the reviews from the previous chapters so much! Thank you for still finding the time to read the updates

It took some time for me to complete this chapter because I have an infant at home I will do my best not to take as long for the next chapter.

Again, thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

I included a little flashback on this chapter for the benefit of the old readers. I did take some time to post an update.

 **Chapter 9 recap:**

 _ **First flashback – Luke and Annabeth talked about how he and Thalia dated and broke up.**_

 **Present – Annabeth arrives to the airport with nine of her friends and Drew.**

 _ **Second flashback – Annabeth and Luke decided to end their "relationship" and she went to Percy for "comfort" with the intention to steal him from his girlfriend, Callie.**_

 **Present – Annabeth apologizes to Callie for being the reason she and Percy broke up.**

 _ **Third flashback – Annabeth got drunk after a phone encounter with her estranged mother and Percy came to take care of her, missing Callie's birthday party.**_

 **Present – They boarded the plane and Annabeth ends up in a seat beside her rival, Rachel. A verbal challenge ensues.**

There you go! I hope this helps you guys remember what happened in the previous chapter. Again, thank you so much for the support and love.

X.

 _Then I think about summer,_

 _all the beautiful times._

 _I watched you laughing_

 _from the passenger side,_

 _And realized I loved you_

 _in the fall._

 **D A Y * O N E**

Honolulu, HI | 2:47 A.M | Tuesday

"That," Drew says as she joins in the group, already waiting for their service. "…was the _longest_ 10 hours of my life."

Annabeth can see the irritation and exhaustion in the girl's expression. She's pretty sure she mirrors the same look. The entire flight had been torture. She couldn't help but remain restless knowing Rachel was just literally inches away from her even though both of them made a great effort to lean away from each other for the duration of the trip. Her neck's still numb and her hips hurt.

"Why?" Juniper turns to the complainant with concern. "Didn't you try to sleep? The journey was pretty smooth."

"Not even if I tried," Drew grumbles more. "The fat ass with rotten meatloaf for perfume kept on invading my personal space!" Annabeth can imagine fumes coming out of her ears. Drew looks pretty worked up and pissed like that time when Luke embarrassed her in the cafeteria. "I attempted to tune him out by watching a few episodes of _Game of Thrones_ but the swine kept leaning on my side and _snoring_ while I make an effort to think why the directors thought it was wise not to show Jon and Daenery's sex scene for 5 minutes longer!"

"You just _spoiled_ me," Leo protests, gritting his jaw and sending Drew a death glare.

Drew just rolls her eyes. "It's not like you didn't _know_ it would happen. We all knew that Jon, Daenerys and the winter were _coming_ right from the first season."

"That's a really bad pun," Percy interrupts with a yawn.

Drew smirks, "Oh you caught that, Jackson?" She blinks her eyes seductively. "I wish I was, too, you know. _Coming_."

Percy stares at her in disbelief and raises his hands in surrender. He makes a zipping sign on his lips and dons his _Ray-Ban_ aiming to shield himself from Drew's suggestive look.

"Quit the innuendos, Drew." Piper scolds her sister. "It's really gross."

She gives Piper a bored look. "Whatever, prude." She proceeds to put on her earphones, forgetting her initial meltdown.

"Look!" Grover points at something on the crowd of people by the arrival area. "That man's signboard says 'Welcome visitors from New York from Analise'. That must be our ride."

Sure enough, as soon as Grover approaches the man waving the signboard, the man immediately smiled as if he recognizes Grover. "Hi, Mr. Underwood?"

"Yes, yes, Grover Underwood." They shake hands.

The man smiles widely, "My name is Maleko Opunui. Just call me Malek. I'll be driving you back to the _Resort Analise_." He quickly leads the team to a blue van and helps deposit their luggage at the back. One by one, the group climbs inside the van.

"Is he really wearing a floral shirt, khaki shorts and _orange_ jandals at 3 in the morning?" Drew says as soon as she climbs into the van and settles beside Juniper.

"At least he's not wearing flip-flops," Leo comments. "Cause I definitely would, to complete that whole _aloha_ vibe."

"Yuck," Drew shots Leo a look of disgust. "And which one was his _first_ name? His introduction sounded like two _weird_ last names. Like a Jackson Richards, or Stephenson Roberts. It just doesn't sound right."

Piper groans, " _Every_ thing's an issue with you, Drew. You either shut up or I might just have to get myself a _volleyball_ and gut you with it _again_ to make you."

Drew smirks at her sister but seems to consider the threat anyway. Finally, she wears her eyeglass, huffs, and turns towards her phone. "I need to recharge anyway." With that, she proceeds to ignore the other occupants of the van.

 _What a relief_.

Just then, Malek climbs into the driver's seat and grins at them before starting the engine and driving out of _Daniel K. Inouye_.

Annabeth shares a triumphant smile with Piper. As she faces forward, she immediately gets assaulted by another unwanted sight. Rachel is sitting with Percy, Grover and Juniper in the first row seat and she can't resist the clenching of her teeth. Rachel's showing Percy a picture of a painting from her iPad and seems to be explaining something to him while he nods and asks appropriate questions. She's sure he's only doing it to be polite because Annabeth knows just how much he hates that kind of visual art.

Rachel appears to be enjoying herself though and continues to discuss about another painting. Annabeth continues to glare stare at them for the next 10 minutes and will happily do so until they get off the van if Piper didn't poke her and show her a brochure of tourist attractions in Hawaii.

Annabeth wants to believe she'll enjoy this trip but remembering that she currently abhors two people in this van and at least one returns the same impression, she's positive either one will eventually spoil her vacation.

/./

Resort Analise | Waikiki | 10:07 A.M

"Annabeth!" A loud bang on her hotel room door is followed by Piper's blaring voice. "Time for brunch, Annie!"

Annabeth fishes out her pair of flip-flops, grabs her sunglasses and heads for the door. As soon as she opens it, she's immediately ambushed by the sight of Piper's overdrawn straw hat, huge loop earrings, and every-color-from-a-64-Crayola-box floral dress.

"Wow," Annabeth blinks and gives a once-over of her best friend's outfit. Overall, she looks like every overly-excited tourist in Hawaii with a knack for overdressing. "You look like my aunt's attempt of a backyard garden."

Piper's enthusiasm doesn't falter, though. "Jason said something worse," It's Piper's turn to examine Annabeth's outfit-of-the-day and she visibly turns sour instantly. "And _you_ look like your go-to breakfast."

Annabeth frowns, " _Mashed potatoes_?"

"Yes," Piper nods. "Plain and _boring_." As Annabeth's jaw drops in shock, Piper cries out. " _What,_ in Stitch's sake, are you wearing?"

"Shorts and tees," Annabeth replies as if it's obviously a good choice of clothing.

" _Shorts and tees_!" Piper mimics in disbelief. "You know, I'd rather be extra than a _potato_."

"You're being a bitch right now," Annabeth complains. "Since when are you a fashion guru, anyway?"

"Since this is a vacation and this is the perfect moment to go all-out _Aloha_ ," Piper adds a little shake with her statement which just makes the situation just a tad more ridiculous. Piper seems to really enjoy her looks now – something she never cares a lot about ever since the first day Annabeth met her in high school. And it doesn't help that Piper's criticizing about Annabeth's fashion sense – or _lack_ , thereof – which didn't seem to be a problem before.

"Well this is my _Aloha_ outfit," Annabeth declares and motions to close her room door. "I need to be comfortable in this weather."

"You know what, _stop_." Piper blocks her when Annabeth as she attempts to walk ahead. "You are in the biggest Coachella party and you're not wearing tees in it." Annabeth looks bored and uncaring. Piper decides to drop her big card. "Besides, I thought you wanted to impress Percy?"

Annabeth's jaw drops. "I cannot believe you!" she exclaims and Piper actually looks abashed for using Percy to remove the tees from Annabeth's person. They both know that Percy doesn't care about fashion – not even his own because honestly he just looks good in everything without even realizing it.

"Listen to me," Piper begs Annabeth who looks completely dumbstruck and in disbelief. "I know he won't care so much but he would _notice,_ nonetheless. Please, Annie. I have the perfect tops for you. It would look totally awesome with Percy's blue _Hawaiian_. See, even _Percy_ dressed up for the occasion."

Annabeth stares at Piper's endearing kaleidoscope eyes and gives up. She sighs. "Okay," she relents and Piper squeals victoriously. "But just the tops. I'm not wearing any hat or beaded necklace or, dear Lord, _loop earrings_."

Piper nods eagerly, "Yes, just the tops." Piper spins them around and drags Annabeth into her room for the makeover.

Fifteen minutes later, Piper and Annabeth walks into the hotel's dining area and joins their friends who are busy making plans for the day.

"So," Piper chimes in, pulling a seat beside her boyfriend, Jason. Jason smiles and, like it's the most natural thing, leans closer to kiss Piper. The brunette visibly glows at the display of affection. "What's in the itinerary?"

"That tops looks so good on you, Annabeth." Juniper gushes, admiring Annabeth's spaghetti strap, sky blue layered tops that Piper has lent her.

Annabeth gives a coy smile, still a little bit apprehensive about the said piece of clothing. The praise from Juniper helps quash her awkwardness, though. She pulls the other empty seat right across Rachel. Annabeth wants to ignore the redhead, but her eyes are drawn to her off-shoulders, red floral tops that's bringing out the green of her eyes and making her red hair even more stunning. Annabeth internally scolds herself for describing anything about Rachel as stunning but deep inside, she knows the adjective is accurate whether she likes it or not. Anyways, her judgment about appearances should be purely objective.

Her freckles even look perfect. Ugh. Annabeth's internal crisis is even more ignited as she notices that Rachel has donned her hair in a messy bun and it's the prettiest messy bun she's ever seen in actual. Okay, so Rachel _is_ beautiful. And if she's not having a feud with this girl, Annabeth will have voiced out her thoughts. Instead, she opts for a curt nod. Polite but disengaged.

"I agree," Rachel says, sending Annabeth a meaningful look.

The suspicious, vigilant person that she is, Annabeth frowns and makes sure Rachel understands her lack of belief with anything that she says, especially praises, about her.

"Annabeth looks pretty, doesn't she, Percy?"

Annabeth clenches her jaw. What the hell is Rachel playing at? Well, Annabeth is not about to look foolish to this redhead _bitch_. (She heaves an internal sigh. She really needs to work on her language and word choices, even if it's Rachel she's talking about. She can smack her though, without remorse.)

Percy looks at her and his sea green eyes captivates her gray ones like a magnet to a fridge. It's instant. And his affectionate smile pierces through the high walls of her troubled heart. He nods, "Of course. You always look great, Wise Girl."

She knows her face is now tinted red because she can feel the heat creeping up her neck. She wants to give into her urges and just shudder like an electrocuted mess and scream to him that he looks so gorgeous it hurts her. Instead, she settles with a shy smile and a soft, "You too, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeth knows she must have stared at Percy for a good 30 seconds without blinking before Jason fakes a cough (it must be getting awkward for the rest of the table occupants), immediately breaking their eye contact. Annabeth feels giddy because she's sure Percy is sporting a soft blush similar to hers. That means, he feels the connection, too. Annabeth's doing everything not to pinch Piper and squeal like a high school girl.

"All right, so um…" Jason adjusts in his seat and passes a sheet of paper to the center of the table. "…the itinerary."

Annabeth is still a little bit scatterbrained while Juniper and Grover discuss the possible tourist spots they can visit. She finds herself glancing at Percy more often than not, and not even that one accidental eye contact with Rachel can dampen her dopey feelings. After a thorough deliberation, Piper reads the final itinerary.

"For Day 1 which is today," Piper begins. "Since we've started quite late, we decided to enjoy Waikiki since we're already here. We'll do a little bit of strolling in and out of _Resort Analise_ , buy some items and get some food, and then we'll go straight to the beach for swimming and surfing, whatever you like to do." Piper looks at her friends and they nod in unison.

She continues, "Next we'll come back here to the hotel, change into fresh evening outfits and attend the luau that our kind hostess has arranged a reservation for."

"Miss Analise is really hospitable," Callie says in appreciation.

"And damn rich," Leo adds. "One day, I'll have a personal driver that can tour my visitors around Mexico. The driver doesn't have to be someone named Malek, though." He adds.

Callie turns to him and gives a look of disapproval. "Malek is great and talkative."

"We can have some sort of camping by the shore after the luau," Juniper suggests excitedly.

"Has anyone seen Drew?" Rachel asks. Annabeth, and the rest of the group, remembers that they are supposed to hang out with Drew Tanaka. She almost forgot. Damn, it's so pleasantly peaceful without her and she hates to think it will be taken away from them when Drew reappears.

Juniper replies, "Drew is with Miss Analise. They're colleagues so I guess she'll be with her most of the time. It was only during the flight that Drew came with but she's not actually going to hang out with us."

A collective sigh of relief follows Juniper's announcement. Even Juniper herself looks happy.

Percy laughs, "And I thought I'm gonna have to spend this vacation trying to be quiet so she won't notice me."

"That being said," Jason grins widely. "Let's finish this lunch and have fun knowing that we will _actually_ have fun!"

/./

Resort Analise, Function Hall E (by the infinity pool) | Waikiki | 12:26 P.M

"This must be the art event that Miss Analise has told me about," Juniper says, reading the signboard outside the function hall.

Piper reads the writings on the signboard. " _Waikiki Amateur Art Exhibit_."

"It's an annual event financed by the Hawaiian government for amateur artists," Juniper explains. "All artists are sponsored by the government. Some of them are from the remote areas of the Hawaiian Islands. This year, Miss Analise volunteered to give them a venue, free rent and accommodation for the 10-day event."

Leo whistles in amazement.

"She supports a lot of causes," Grover nods in appreciation.

"That's really generous." Rachel praises, looking obviously excited. Her eyes are shining and she almost looks like a little girl on Christmas. She turns to Percy with a big smile. "I can't wait to see the artworks."

Percy smiles to her indulgently and nods his head. "I know, Rach."

Against Annabeth's better judgment, she enters the gallery along with her friends. Although she has been to many galleries before, she doesn't really enjoy them that much. Sure, she admires some of the works but she tends to get bored after 30 minutes. She doesn't really get the abstract ones and hardly appreciates the asymmetrical ones.

They tour around the exhibit in little groups. Annabeth chooses to stay with Piper because she knows Piper will find the deed tedious after just a few minutes, too. 10 minutes into the tour, Piper slumps her shoulder and complains to Annabeth.

"I acknowledge the talents of these amateur artists but I'm just not the biggest fan of paintings." Piper shrugs. "I realize their aesthetic value is breathtaking, but I can't really dig deep into their story."

"Well, ' _art is what you make it'_ , right?" Annabeth replies, looking just as dull. "There are a few ones I would buy off an auction over there." She says pointing at a particular corner.

Piper looks over, nods and shrugs nonchalantly. "I guess. They would look good on the well-lit, modern bedroom I plan to have when Jason and I get married."

Annabeth sighs, "But there's a reason I'm an architect and not an interior designer."

Piper laughs at that. "How about let's go over where Rachel is? We'll probably get some insights on these paintings."

Annabeth looks around the exhibit and immediately spots Rachel and Percy standing in front of a frame of swirly colors. Rachel seems to be explaining to Percy something with regards to the painting. Weirdly, Percy looks genuinely interested to whatever she's saying. He's even voluntarily giving comments that the redhead happily answers to.

As Annabeth observes their interaction, she can't help but see herself in Rachel's position. They seem extremely familiar with each other. Annabeth feels her chest constricting at the sight. It's true, she's jealous of Rachel – of her closeness to Percy. From her position, she can easily mistake them to be a couple enjoying the exhibit and their time together. It hurts to see Percy at ease and so comfortable to be with Rachel – like they've known each other for even longer than just six years.

 _They're only accustomed to each other because they have slept together_ , Annabeth keeps on telling herself. Then again, she and Luke had slept together multiple of times and they never looked at each other the way Percy and Rachel are looking at each other now. _That's different_ , her mind whispers furiously. _Percy is a gentleman and Luke was an asshole who's afraid to fall in love_.

 _"He's not yours."_ Rachel's words resonate in her mind. Annabeth thought it was crap then. But looking at them now...

"Annie, hey!" Her train of thought gets disrupted by Piper's call. She realizes she's been spacing out for the past minute. Piper gives her a sly smile. "You've been stuck in your Percy-verse again, haven't you? He's right over there!"

 _But is he?_

Annabeth forces a little smile. "Yeah, okay. Let's go."

They trudge towards the two; Annabeth still troubled. Piper grins and points at the painting next to the one Rachel and Percy are discussing about. "Rachel, where would you recommend I put this painting in my house if it were for sale and I bought it?"

Rachel turns to the two and gazes at Annabeth for a little longer. The redhead looks apprehensive. She shakes it off as swiftly as she wears it and smiles to Piper. "By the entrance, definitely." The redhead then proceeds to explain why as the two move closer to the painting.

Annabeth looks at Percy. He smiles as he glances at Rachel with Piper, "She tends to be talkative when it's about art." He says.

Annabeth nods, "Like everyone is when they're talking about their passion."

Percy laughs. "That's true. She reminds me of when you used to blabber to me non-stop about architecture."

Annabeth stares as he laughs and her heart stings again. _Used to_. She can talk non-stop about architecture to him now. Will he still indulge her and listen even though he doesn't understand a thing?

"She must be a really good artist," Annabeth says. "I mean, the backdrops she did for the wedding are amazing. I bet she can do a lot more."

"Oh she can," Percy replies proudly. "It takes her a lot of time to finish a piece but the progress is so beautiful to watch."

Annabeth nods, looking down at her hands. They must spend a lot of time together. She must be really important to him. If not, why would he tattoo her initials on his wrists? Unconsciously, her eyes sweep to the location of said tattoo. She stares hard.

It glares right back.

Annabeth's about to comment about the tattoo when a voice interrupts their conversation.

"Miss Rachel Dare?"

Annabeth and Percy turns to the voice as Piper and Rachel did the same. The voice belongs to a respectable-looking man in his early 30's, who's wearing a perfectly crisp suit. His outfit seems so out-of-place and his eyes are a little discomforting. He holds himself with such high regard yet not overly intimidating.

"Yes?" Rachel replies.

The man extends his arm for a handshake. "My name is Alfonso Ruiz. You probably don't recognize me, but I recognize you very much." He looks like a European man and his accent suggests he's Spanish. What he has said though, sounded stalker-ish. Rachel thinks the same too, because her eyes narrow the littlest bit.

Rachel accepts his offer of handshake and tries to hide her look of confusion. "Did you say _'Ruiz'_?"

He nods, "Yes. I think you will recognize my father, Alberto Ruiz. He's an acclaimed arts critic. He writes for _The International Art Magazine_."

Rachel's eyes widen and her face hints that she does recognize that name. She sounds guarded when she replies. "He _has_ written critics about my works."

"That he has," Alfonso nods with a little smile. "He and I have been waiting to critique your exhibit in Paris."

"I don't have an exhibit in Paris." Rachel replies, shaking her head.

"But you ought to have one," he replies. "An artist with such talent as yours ought to put a big show by now. And where better than in _The City of Love_ and the global center for art?"

Rachel looks confused and reluctant. "I didn't think your father were fond of my works based on what he writes about them."

"He's never been a huge fan of the emerging big talents. Yours were the closest to compliments he has written about." He takes a card from his pocket. "However, _I_ think your works are magnificent."

Rachel looks stunned from the compliment. She doesn't reply.

"I think _you_ are magnificent," Alfonso smiles at Rachel and Annabeth can't help but think he has a different meaning to it. He stares at Rachel's eyes for a little longer than business-normal before offering the card to her. "This is my contact number in case you wish to call for aid when you decide to present in the _Big City_."

Rachel hesitantly takes it. Before she can pull her hand away though, Alfonso has taken it and kisses the back of it. "I hope to see you in the limelight where you belong."

With that, Alfonso walks away after another lingering look at Rachel.

Annabeth glances at Percy and notices that he looks strained and the air around him has turned heavy. He's frowning and his jaw has hardened. He almost looks like he's angry or something. _About what?_

"I'll just look for the others so we could leave," he says stiffly to no one in particular and turns his back to do just so.

What happened to him?

/./

Tropical Cottage Bar | Waikiki | 1:56 P.M.

After they exit the exhibit, Rachel is noticeably silent and Percy is like a walking log. His face is painted seriously and he seems to be thinking hard.

They decide to stop at a cottage bar to get refreshments. While they're ordering snacks and drinks, Annabeth glances around and finds that Percy and Rachel are not with them. She frowns thoughtfully.

"Pipes, will you get me some pineapple slushie and fries?" Annabeth requests. "I need to find the toilet."

"Yup," Piper is quick to agree.

Annabeth walks off the cottage and cranes her head to see where the two are. On their way to the bar, they have lagged behind so maybe they're just around somewhere. Not long within her search, she's able to spot the two standing by a souvenir shop. They're not checking for souvenirs though, they're talking. They look serious enough to spike the curiosity in Annabeth.

 _Are they arguing?_

Her heart hammers incredibly fast and a strong urge to look away surges inside her when Rachel reaches for Percy's hands and holds it endearingly. She's telling him something that effectively eases the crease in his face. He looks at her and they share a brief moment of eye contact before they both laugh and Percy's face once again lightens up. That scene seems so personal and emotional that Annabeth feels like an outsider peering into a world that only the two of them occupy.

 _That only the two of them occupy…_

She looks away and rushes into the toilet just in time for the traitorous tears.

~ / ~

When she comes back to the bar, Rachel and Percy are already among her friends, eating snacks. Percy is now back to his old jolly self and even Rachel is already laughing with her friends. Annabeth replays the episode she witnessed and feels under the weather all of a sudden.

"Annabeth!" Piper waves to her. "What took you so long?"

She walks to the table and quickly composes an excuse. "The line for the toilet was long." Luckily, that didn't incite suspicions from Piper or anybody else.

"Your fries are all soggy now," Piper says apologetically, looking at the oil-crammed potato chips.

Annabeth shrugs, "It's okay. I just want the drink anyway." She sips her slushie and becomes quiet.

After their brief snack, they change into their swimwear and proceed to the beach. Leo, Jason, Grover and Percy rent out surf boards to go surfing while Callie, Rachel and Juniper talk about the wedding and the backdrop that Rachel painted. Annabeth remains quiet in her seat as she applies sunscreen on herself. Piper appears, grinning and bearing a volleyball. "Wanna play some ball?"

The three other girls scramble to stand. Annabeth isn't as enthusiastic. "We're only five. We can't have two even teams. You should play, I'll be fine here."

"Let's just take turns Annabeth," Callie kindly offers. Annabeth agrees and watches them play a few rounds. She replaces Callie in the game and plays against Juniper and Rachel and sits down again to watch after a couple rallies. They also dip in the water for a bit and Annabeth manages to have at least a little bit of fun.

Mostly, she just wants to go back to her room and not look at Rachel for a while so she won't be reminded of what she has witnessed earlier.

/./

Resort Analise | Waikiki | 4:48P.M.

"Are you feeling well, Annie?" Piper questions as Annabeth changes in her room.

Annabeth fastens the strap of her flats, "Yes," she says, pretending not to know what she means. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Piper shrugs. "I don't know." She sits on her bed, changing her loop earrings into the silver pineapple studs she got from a souvenir stall. "You just seemed off earlier."

Annabeth forces a smile, "What are you talking about? I'm feeling good. It was just a little too sunny by the beach."

Piper stares at her for a moment. "Are you sure?" She asks with concern.

Annabeth wants to tell her 'no' and that she's not fine at all but she has to keep herself from giving in. She's not giving in to what she saw because unless Percy tells her that he doesn't love Annabeth anymore, she's going to keep going. "Absolutely!" she exclaims with a huge grin.

Piper doesn't look too convinced but she decides to let it go. She knows that when Annabeth wants to share, she will eventually do so. Annabeth smiles to her thankfully and hopes Piper gets it.

Piper sighs and stands, "Let's enjoy some luau night, then."

Yes, Piper understands.

/./

Polynesian Cultural Center Luau | Laie | 7:50 PM

"This haupia is the best!" Leo exclaims after finishing his third helping of the desert. "We should get the recipe and do this back home in New York. This should be easy."

The pre-dinner entertainment has just ended and visitors are now beginning to enjoy the feast. Annabeth has got to admit, that Samoan fire dancer was _lit_. Watching them has eased her mind for a little bit. Now, she's just enjoying the most of her kalua and chicken luau. The ambiance and calming Hawaiian music has done a lot to make her feel better.

"Why are you even eating pudding first?" Jason questions, looking at Leo with a stumped expression.

"He's been eyeing that pudding from the menu since before the performances," Percy says, laughing, as he appears from Annabeth's back and sits down beside her unannounced.

It's not that he's not welcome because by gods, he _is_. But he shouldn't sneak up on her like that lest he wants to give Annabeth a heart attack. Smelling him is already making Annabeth all over place with issues, being _near_ him is a whole different story of a roller coaster of feelings. She almost swallows that pork without chewing. Good thing the pina colada's within her reach.

Percy puts down his plate full of different food, but mostly of fried rice, baked _mahi mahi_ and _lomi lomi_ salmon. Another plate is also dedicated for pineapple chunks alone. He smiles at Annabeth. "I love their seafood."

It's like the most natural thing he'd do years back - plop down beside Annabeth and give her that big, dorky grin of his to make her heart tumble in different places. Now, it just makes Annabeth nervous and speechless whenever he does it. Annabeth is just so used to stealing glances of him from a safe distance because he seems to always have to stay near Rachel nowadays.

Annabeth swallows, trying to compose herself to make it look like she's not all gibberish inside. "That's because you're a Seaweed Brain." The quip just rolls off her tongue, thankfully. Just like before.

He's taken aback for a brief moment and then laughs. "I'm pretty sure that was an insult but I can't help thinking it's funny and true at the same time."

Annabeth smiles. She gestures at the plate of pineapple. "So you're a huge fan of pineapple now."

He takes a chunk and eats it for a show. "Sweet and juicy. Pineapples in New York are just juicy."

"Not true," Annabeth disagrees, also picking a chunk to taste it. The burst of natural sweetness assaults her taste buds. "But this is totally way better, I'll give you that."

He smiles and shrugs cockily as if to say _'see?_ '.

"So you're a Seaweed Brain _and_ SpongeBob now."

He looks baffled. "What?" He exclaims incredulously. "SpongeBob eats pineapple? I thought he lives in one? That's like cannibalism… in some sort of way."

Annabeth shakes her head fondly, " _Seaweed Brain_."

Percy just looks confused and Annabeth just feels the best she's ever been in days.

/./

Waikiki Beach | 10:00 P.M.

After the luau party, they find Malek waiting to drive them back to the hotel. He's wearing almost the same outfit when he took them from the airport, just of a dissimilar color. If Drew was there, she'd have complained which reminds Annabeth that they all are lucky to have gotten rid of the girl for the time being.

"Did you enjoy the luau?" Malek asks them as he drives away from the PCC.

"It was perfect," Annabeth confirms.

"I'm in love with the leis." Callie gushes, holding the leis she's collected from her friends. "And the place smelled so tropical. It's like I'm living the _Lilo & Stitch_ life."

"The haupia was to die for." Leo says. "The mai tai was unlike any other."

Percy adds, "I think everything in the menu was."

Malek smiles, nodding to their answers. "Yes. Every luau party offers exceptional meals and entertainment."

"It's so different to experience the real thing than just an indoor themed party, don't you guys think?" Juniper asks, reviewing the photos she's taken from the party. "I have so many photographs to print because everything is just phenomenal."

Grover laughs at a memory. "I have been to a luau themed party and that was not even a fraction to what I just experienced back there."

Malek smiles happily from the rear-view and lets them exchange thoughts for a while. Later, he questions them. "Where do you want me to take you now? Do you want to go back to the resort already?"

Juniper requests Malek to drive them back to the resort and ask where they can grab items they can use for campfire. Malek assists them to get the products they need for s'mores and a cooler of _Lychee Lager_. Shortly, they gather around the fire and start to roast their marshmallows. Jason opens the beer bottles and passes them around until everyone holds one.

Annabeth grins hugely as Percy settles beside her with Rachel on the other side. She doesn't mind. What's important is, Percy is near her and the strong flavor of lychee and alcohol is making the somersaulting butterflies in her stomach much worse. Percy's even putting her s'mores sandwich together. Can she swoon?

Soon enough, the exchange of stories begin.

~ / ~

Halfway through their pack of marshmallow, everyone's fourth bottle of beer, and 50 or so different topics, Leo decides to start a round of the classic truth or dare.

Piper rolls her eyes, "We're not teenagers anymore, Leo."

"Should be more fun, right?" Leo points out. "Now there are more truths to reveal and dares for the mature." He opens another bottle and passes one to the males.

"I guess it would be fun," Juniper shrugs, looking thrilled for the game.

Piper huffs and gives up, "Yeah, okay. I guess it would be more controversial and dramatic." She sounds sarcastic but Leo ignores it, anyway.

"Alrighty! I'll start." Leo declares with excitement. "Jason, truth or dare?"

~ 3 innocent and slightly _bland_ rounds later ~

"You know, we should give bolder questions and dares." Leo says, obviously a little inebriated. Truthfully, though, Annabeth agrees that the questions for truth are quite playing safe and the dares are not even stimulating. High school students might have made the game exciting and full of making out episodes. Not that Annabeth wishes to make out with someone, she's just pointing it out really.

But she's not opposed to making out with Percy at all, if that's where the game takes her. Gosh, her alcohol-laden mind is turning into a perverse mush.

"Rachel," Leo announces her next pick. "Truth or dare?"

Rachel takes a swig from her bottle and replies confidently, "Truth."

Leo smirks. He leans forward and gestures at their company. "Among the men in this circle, assuming we're all single of course," he says slowly. "Who would you take one look and kiss without question?"

"Easy." Rachel smirks back; blotches of red are visible in her face from the alcohol. She glances at Annabeth provocatively. "Definitely Percy." She answers without missing a heartbeat. "I can do it _right now_."

Percy laughs awkwardly, "You're drunk, Rach."

Rachel turns to him and gives him a serious look. "I am." She agrees, boring holes into his eyes. "But I mean what I said."

Percy stares back at her and they seem to be communicating with their eyes. Rachel's eyes are fierce and resistant to whatever Percy's begging her not to do. Finally, Percy gives up and says softly. "It's your turn to pick." He empties his bottle, and adds it to his pile on the sand. Leo hurriedly opens another one for him.

Rachel transfers her gaze to Annabeth. "Truth or dare, Annabeth." She sounds unmistakably daring. Like Annabeth should be scared and careful of what she answers her because it might just be her undoing.

Well, this blond is not backing down from the redhead. So she says, "Truth."

Rachel looks triumphant to hear Annabeth's choice. Annabeth is already prepared because she knows _exactly_ what Rachel has been itching to trap her with.

"Are you still in love with Percy?"

There's a ringing silence as everyone is forced into a pause. Piper chokes on her beer and Leo unceremoniously drops his bottle to the sand, spilling its content. The others are stunned to a complete stupefied state and Percy appears to want to be swallowed underground just to escape the tension. He's biting his lower lip and finishes his new bottle in one agitated gulp. It's like he knows Rachel is going to ask that question but he still isn't prepared to be in the middle of their strife. Like it physically hurts to be sitting between them.

Annabeth's eyes are steel and unflinching as she continues to look at Rachel's. Her green eyes are taunting and just _daring_ Annabeth to answer. The redhead knows she's scared and she's trying to make Annabeth look small in front of her own friends.

Annabeth won't fail her.

"Yes," Annabeth declares aloud, her throat dangerously dry. "I am."

Another moment of silence follows her statement. Her friends have not yet recovered but there she is, giving them more reasons to hold their breaths.

"I'll just…" Grover stammers, looking ill but unlikely from the alcohol. "I'll go pee." He quickly stands and runs away. Jason and Leo looks desperate and wants to follow suit but just busies themselves with their bottles instead, suddenly interested with the ingredients list, afraid that one wrong move from them can direct Annabeth's and Rachel's conflict their way.

Rachel scoffs at her guts. Whether she's appeased or enraged, Annabeth doesn't care.

"He's my best friend." Annabeth adds, pointing out. "He's my Seaweed Brain and I'll always love him."

Rachel smirks as she understands Annabeth has still somehow played it right.

"Does that answer your question, Rachel?" Annabeth goads.

Rachel laughs humorlessly. "Yes. Thank you for being honest to everyone."

Annabeth nods, glad to be able to go head to head against Rachel's cunning. She turns to the rest of her friends, "So Juniper," The girl flinches in surprise, clearly still trying to recuperate from the situation. "Truth or dare?"

"…um, dare?"

/./ curt /./ 

The lyrics above are from the song _Back to December_ by _Taylor Swift_.

This chapter has not been edited and is immediately posted as soon as I finished it. I apologize for any error you found. And if you are wondering, the ending of the chapter is intentionally that way. Thank you so much!

If it's not any trouble, please do tell me your thoughts about this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Raw chapter ahead, please bear with the mistakes.

XI.

 _And then the cold came,_

 _when fear crept into my mind._

 _You gave me all your love_

 _and all I gave you was goodbye._

/./ _flashback_ /./

 _Annabeth trudged the familiar steps towards Percy's bedroom, bringing with her a pint of Classic Blueberry, Percy's all time favorite Freddie's flavor. He had called her at 3 in the morning to ask if she could hang out with him at his place for ice cream and movie marathon since it was the weekend. If it wasn't Percy, she'd have slammed the phone so that the caller's eardrum would be ringing for days. Instead, she groggily replied with a 'yes' and another hurried 'sure sure' when he said if she could stop by Freddie's to get his favorite._

 _When she reached the front of his room, she saw that the door was ajar and purposely left like that because there was a sticky note by the door saying_ _ **'enter ye who bears Classic Blueberry'**_ _with a goofy smiley face drawn carelessly beside it. Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled at his endearing antic._

 _She peered into his room and found him intently looking at his laptop. He raised his head and grinned upon seeing Annabeth and the bag she was holding._

 _"Hey," Annabeth greeted him, closing the door behind her. She put the bag atop the bedside table and joined Percy on the bed, leaning to see what he was busy watching. Her brows creased, "Tips in order to pass a Driving Test?"_

 _Percy nodded, "I'm applying for my driver's license,"_

 _"Oh," Annabeth smiled. "Good luck with that."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Annabeth noticed a bag sitting beside Percy. "What's in the bag?"_

 _At the mention of the bag, he put his laptop down and showed the contents to Annabeth. It was a bag full of movie tapes. "When you said movie marathon, I thought you meant 3 to 5 movies. I didn't know we were watching an entire DVD store."_

 _Percy sniggered. "It's a lot right? They're Callie's."_

 _Annabeth stopped short. "Oh. Um. Didn't you, like, break up or something?"_

 _Percy nodded. "We did. We finally got to talk about it last Friday at school. She avoided me for almost 2 weeks."_

 _"Well, what did you talk about?" She asked, feigning disinterest._

 _Percy shrugged, "Our relationship. And how it wasn't working out for both of us. I'm just glad she's still willing to be friends with me." He smiled a little. "Although, Callie warned me that she might still be trying to stay as far away as possible for some time and I shouldn't be worried because it was just a 'coping mechanism'." His face turned thoughtful and even a little sad. "I understand. But I would miss her a lot though."_

 _Annabeth looked down. "Oh," she didn't know how to respond to that._

 _Percy turned to her, curiosity etched on his face. "Is it really necessary that she has to stay away from me so she would feel better?"_

 _She was taken aback by the question. The first answer she could think of was an unintelligent "Um."_

 _"I mean," Percy continued. "When you and Luke broke up, did you have to be apart to move on?"_

 _"We were already apart," Annabeth quickly recovered and answered. "That was the issue."_

 _"I think that's hard," Percy said. "Not being able to talk to someone you used to talk with a lot." His eyes looked wistful. "I just wish she doesn't need to distance too much."_

 _"The distance helps a lot Percy," she explained. "And you'd know how painful it was for the person based on the distance they put between you."_

 _Percy nodded and processed what Annabeth said. Meanwhile, Annabeth reached to get the bag of DVD tapes. "She didn't ask for these back?"_

 _Percy shook his head. "She gave it to me when we talked. She said it was a parting gift and made me promise to watch every single one."_

 _Annabeth checked the tapes one by one and frowned, "These are a bunch of rom-coms and chick flicks."_

 _"Callie won't make an effort to get me this collection if they weren't good, right?" He smiled. "It's the least I can do for her."_

 _Annabeth sighed. "Alright." She reached for the bag of ice cream and took out the spoons she grabbed from the kitchen on her way. She handed one to Percy. "What are we watching first?"_

 _Percy picked a random tape from the pile. He read the title aloud, "When Harry met Sally."_

 _Annabeth had not seen the movie but heard of it and she wasn't thrilled. She wasn't a huge fan of romantic movies but didn't say anything though and just opened the carton of ice cream. "Well, let's get it started before this ice cream melts into a carton of milkshake."_

/./ back to present /./

 **D A Y * T W O**

Honolulu, HI | 5:57 A.M | Wednesday

Whoever is outside that door is going to get the beating of their life.

Or at least the most extreme kind of beating a hung-over person can give (which Annabeth suspects is only going to happen in her head). It doesn't have the same effect as physically hurting a person, but it somewhat gives the same satisfaction. She'll have to make do. Because by the way she wobbles to her door, she'll probably knock herself dead if she so much as tries to raise her hand.

That additional vodka was another proof of her poor choices in life.

She's had the idea to just ignore the incessant rapping; thinking they'll stop eventually, but listening to the loud thuds isn't making her situation any less unappealing.

She needs some Aspirin so bad.

She finally reaches her door and wrenches it open; making sure that her angriest look is on display for the harasser. Her fierce face turns even fiercer - as much as she can, anyway, because it physically hurts to frown at the moment - upon seeing an equally annoyed Piper standing outside her door.

"What," Piper bites, stepping into her room uninvited. "The hell was that about last night?" She demands, crossing her arms across her chest, looking at Annabeth expectedly.

"You're welcome to come in, Piper." Annabeth quips sarcastically, closing her door. She makes her way back to her bed, past Piper, plops on the mattress and pulls the blanket up her head.

Point zero five seconds later the said blanket gets ripped off her person and she once again is on display to Piper. "Oh no, you don't."

"Piper please," she pleads. "It's not even 6:00. Let me rest my head."

"Well, seeing as you hardly gave mine a rest last night, I guess this is just a fair game. Annabeth!" Piper calls out angrily when the blonde refuses to open her eyes and acknowledge her properly.

"What?!" She can feel the ticking on both sides of her head.

Piper purses her lips disapprovingly. She huffs and decides that Annabeth has given her no other choice. The brunette reaches the window in five strides and unapologetically pulls the blinds aside.

Instantly, Annabeth screeches like an assaulted vampire as she gets exposed to the vicious sunlight. She tries to get her blanket but Piper's quick to pull it away, out of her reach. Her pillows also follow her blanket on the floor as Piper throws them, too.

Annabeth looks at her - barely, because she can't fucking open her eyes and not feel the burn - murderously and disbelievingly. "Piper, this is madness!"

"I'm gonna close this if you promise to talk to me." Piper says. "Properly."

Seeing as her choices are either to get blinded or to oblige, she groans. "Okay! God, you're even worse than my hangover."

The torment ends as soon as the brunette pulls the curtains close once again. Annabeth must really be living a boring and petty life if a curtain can make her roll over like a puppy. She sighs.

"Here," Piper says a moment later.

Annabeth opens her eyes and realizes she's being presented with a water bottle and an Aspirin. She raises accusing eyes to Piper. "Why didn't you just say you had cure for my hangover instead of lashing at me first thing?"

Piper shrugs, "It won't be as dramatic, would it?"

Annabeth does her best to send the brunette a glare that will make her run for her life, but seeing as Piper's still standing in front of her, smirking (the gall of this girl), she figures all she did was hurt her brain. She takes the tablet and water and downs it in one big gulp. She sighs again, leaning on the headboard, willing the tablet to relieve her of her pain sooner than later.

She feels the bed dip as Piper sits. "I've already called room service. They're gonna be here any minute for coffee now." Her voice is soft this time, even concerned.

Annabeth opens her eyes again and squeezes Piper's hands to let her know that she appreciates the gesture very much. Piper replies with a small smile.

A few minutes later, the room service knocks on the door to her Annabeth's room and delivers the requested coffee and fresh croissant. As soon as the smell of caffeine enters her system, the hangover seems to quickly deplete. Without much talking, Annabeth and Piper picks their cup and sips contentedly. Piper doesn't prod on the subject again until Annabeth has finished a full cup of espresso and looks much more human-that-just-woke-up than a zombie.

"So," Annabeth is the first one to speak again. Piper peers at her from her the cup she's still sipping from. "Last night…"

Annabeth searches for the words to explain what happened last night. Well, they got drunk. And a drunken Rachel didn't bode well during their first encounter so it isn't surprising that last night wasn't any better. The only difference was they had an audience last night, and the very person causing their rip was literally sitting between them all handsome and screaming trouble. Before she can say anything more though, Piper gives her a look.

"Let me explain what we, the _unsuspecting_ spectators, saw last night." She says, putting down her cup on the tray. "A _subdued catfight_ is what. And by subdued, it's only because there was no screaming, but it felt like there was anyway."

Annabeth shrugs, "That's a way to put it, but yes, you could say that."

"We were _stumped_ , Annabeth, to speechlessness." Her face reddens in disbelief, remembering the awkwardness of last night.

Annabeth nods, "I heard the silence, Pipes. It was deafening."

Piper scoots closer, unimpressed by the casual replies. She looks all the more confused. "But _why_?"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow, "You're really asking why?"

"Well, we figured it'd be because of Percy." Piper says matter-of-factly. "The poor thing looked liked he wanted to crawl under the sands to get away from you two."

Annabeth turns red, looking embarrassed. "Rachel and I just…had a disagreement."

"What a big," Piper emphasizes. "… _big_ understatement." Piper deadpans. "When did this disagreement even happen? You were alright yesterday. You were alright on the plane-"

"We were not alright yesterday, Piper, or on the plane." Annabeth decides to cut her off and gives her answers already. Her friend deserves to know. "We were trying to sit as far away as the narrow space would allow and that was the single most excruciating flight I've ever had."

The revelation stuns Piper. She just gapes for a moment. "I don't..." she blinks at Annabeth, the frown on her face deepening. "I don't understand. Are you trying to say you've had this bad blood even before we left New York and none of us was able to catch on? Until last night, of course, when you frosted the campfire with your cold, menacing glares toward each other."

Annabeth nods, a little embarrassed as the thought of last night enters her mind again. "She invited me to a bar last Friday," she starts, dropping her eyes on the croissant. "And proceeded to instruct me where I should place myself on Percy's life."

"Your place?"

Annabeth raises her head and gives Piper an exasperated look, "That I'm just his best friend and nothing more."

"I mean, I know he cares about her but isn't she just his friend, too?"

"She is," Annabeth heaves a long-suffering sigh. "But she was very clear to me that she didn't come all the way from Canada so he could be taken away from her."

Piper just stares.

"That," Annabeth drops her gaze again and continues. "...she's in love with Percy and she won't let me hurt him again."

The brunette tries to make sense of what Annabeth is saying. Spotting that upset expression on her friend though, she quickly reaches for her hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"I mean," Annabeth scoffs bitterly. "I _did_ hurt Percy, I know that. But I'm trying to turn it all around and get my best friend back."

"...and more." Piper bites her lip as soon the words come out of her mouth. It probably isn't the right time to say it. She's gonna bonk her head if her friends gets even more upset now. Thankfully, the blonde accepts it and brushes it off as a friendly quip.

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "And, eventually, more of course. While _she's_ trying not to lose him."

"And that's where you meet at an impasse."

Annabeth doesn't answer and just sighs.

"So that means you hate each other now?" Piper asks.

Annabeth shrugs, "Kind of? I mean we certainly don't see eye-to-eye. It's difficult to stay friendly when we want the same thing and only one can have it. Percy can't have two best friends."

Piper raises a perfect brown brow, "I think the word you're looking for is ' _girlfriend'_ , Annie. A person _can_ have two best friends. I am one of your two best friends. The only difference between Percy and I is that you don't want to fuck me."

Annabeth sends Piper a sour look, moving the bed table to the end of her bed. "Don't be so crude."

"And don't be a prude," Piper bites back with a grin. "You've _done_ it; I think it's just fine to _say_ the word."

" _Euphemism_ ," Annabeth states in emphasis, giving a disapproving look. "Such exists."

"Oh puh- _lease_ ," Piper snorts; brushing her sensitivity with a roll of her eyes. She gives Annabeth a sly smile as the blonde stands to check the contents of her open luggage, rummaging for fresh clothes. "While we're talking about this, I have a question."

"Uhhuh," she hums, her back still facing Piper.

"Out of curiosity," Piper starts. "Did you and Percy ever…you know, _euphemism_?"

Annabeth slowly stands straight and turns to her friend who has on a thoughtful look. "What?"

"Or was it just a fake couply thing you two were doing?"

"Fake couply-thing?" Annabeth echoes incredulously. "Really?"

Piper shrugs.

Annabeth sighs, turning back to her luggage. "What we had was a friends-with-benefits situation. I guess I don't have to spell out what the benefits part is."

Annabeth sounds sarcastic but Piper, from her position on the bed, can see the redness in her friend's face. She smirks. "No, you don't."

"Thank God," Annabeth replies frostily and sarcastically.

Piper's smirk grows slyer, "So... How was it?"

Annabeth stops short at the question then continues putting her things back to the luggage with haste, all without glancing at Piper's direction. Piper knows she got Annabeth rightly uncomfortable because the pile she makes of her clothes doesn't resemble the meticulous, flawless folding that Annabeth is usually proud to brag about.

"I'm not gonna dignify that with a response." Annabeth declares.

"Since you're already sharing, I guess it won't hurt to answer that basic question." Piper points out.

Annabeth huffs, turns and glares at her, mouth forming a thin line. "Fine. It was amazing." She faces her luggage again and struggles to close the zip.

"That's so vague," Piper complains playfully. Teasing Annabeth is really fun.

"I...ugh!" Annabeth groans at the zipper. "... don't care. I'd like to keep the details for myself."

"Fair," Piper concedes. But she isn't quite done with the 101 questions. "How many times?"

"Piper!" She exclaims scandalously. Annabeth turns around again, clearly annoyed and in disbelief.

Piper laughingly says, "What? I'm just curious. And I like to see you getting all red and bothered because of my very simple questions."

"You sound just like Drew right now." Annabeth tells her. "Perverted and irritating."

Piper laughs loudly. "Well, she and I _are_ sisters. Half, but still sisters."

"Now you admit you're related," Annabeth crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"You know I'm all about the filthy stuffs," Piper giggles, plopping herself on Annabeth's pillows. "Besides, you didn't have a problem sharing what you and Luke did before."

"I didn't love Luke," Annabeth declares outrightly. "What he and I had was a bond over mutual hatred over our own parents. Our sexual relationship meant nothing."

Piper thinks about it and concedes defeat, shrugging. "Alright."

Annabeth waits for a moment before she sits on the bed again. "But if you must know," she says. "A handful of times."

Piper's perks up, still definitely interested about the topic. She immediately sits up and scoots to Annabeth. "Really? Wasn't it hard to find some place private?"

"It was," Annabeth confirms. "My room in my aunt's house was the safest since she has a lot of errands to run. The challenging place was Percy's room in their apartment."

"I can imagine," Piper comments, nodding.

Annabeth smiles at a memory of one afternoon. "I think Sally knew. She caught the stash of condoms he kept in his bedside drawer."

Piper's jaw drops, "That's so awkward."

"You bet it was," Annabeth chuckles. "But she didn't say anything - at least not to me or with me in the room. I guess she's just happy that he used condoms."

Piper laughs. "I can't imagine how Percy could be such a clueless dork and a perfect ladies man at the same time. No wonder why Drew wants to mess with him."

"Well, she better not." Annabeth looks at Piper seriously. "I'm not as patient as Rachel."

"Speaking of," a look of worry crosses her face. "What do you plan to do? It's gonna be nuts down there. I can only take so much tension."

Annabeth considers the question. She frowns thoughfully for a moment then huffs with determination. "Well, I'm not backing down from that redhead. I know what I want and I'm going to get it."

"How?"

Annabeth turns to Piper with a smirk. "I've been waiting for Percy to come to me in the last days. Passiveness does not work if you have a rival."

Piper nods, trying to imagine ways on how Annabeth plans to deliver her would-be aggressiveness.

Before she says it, she already lays out a master plan in her mind. She maps every detail in her head. Finally, she declares. "I am going to make this day the worst for Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

/./ _flashback_ /./

" _I feel like I'm going to get diabetes," Annabeth complained, putting down the empty carton of ice cream._

 _Percy laughed from his position; his head on Annabeth's lap. He reached a finger on the side of her mouth and wiped the little smudge of ice cream there. "Ready for the next one?" he asked teasingly._

 _Annabeth sighed exaggeratedly. "Ice cream and romantic movies," she shook her head. "Not a good deal together."_

" _You've got to admit though," Percy strained to reach down his bed to pick another random tape from the bag. "These movies are nice."_

" _They're_ cheesy _," she deadpanned._

" _But you like them." Percy pointed out. He read the title of his next pick. "Next in line is No Strings Attached. This one's pretty recent."_

" _Why all these romantic movies?" Annabeth complained again, looking at the tape cover. "We've been spending weekends to see these cheesy movies for the past month now."_

 _Percy shrugged, "I don't know. But Callie made me promise to watch all of them." His face turned thoughtful. "There might be something she wants me to get from all of these."_

" _Well I don't know about you, but as I have mentioned,_ I'm _getting diabetes from all the ice cream and sweet nothings." Annabeth replied; a little bit exhausted. "Besides, there's no more ice cream for the next movie."_

 _Percy grinned as he looked up to her, "We can ask mom to bake cookies," he suggested, eyes lighting up._

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I can_ literally _feel the sugar creeping up my skin." But she didn't stop Percy though when he stood and ran downstairs to get the said cookies._

 _Thirty minutes later, Annabeth munched on the blue chocolate chip cookies happily, forgetting her previous claim about getting diabetes, and watched the movie intently beside Percy. He snickered at the scene where Natalie Portman explained how Ashton's character danced naked and showed her his dick._

" _They're_ so _going to have sex," Annabeth predicted._

 _Percy frowned, not taking his eyes off the screen. "But they're friends."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Have you really been paying attention to the movies we've been watching?" she quipped. "They've all been friends and they all had sex anyway -" her breath hitched and she stopped short, realizing something._

 _Percy shrugged, not noticing Annabeth's reaction. She slowly turned to look at him and she stared at the side of his face as he continued grinning at the screen._

" _\- and then they fell in love." She finished softly, going unnoticed to Percy._

'There might be something she wants me to get from all of these'

" _Friends falling in love with each other," she whispered to herself. "That's what she wants us to get." She frowned and scoffed internally, shaking her head to clear off the thought. No, it couldn't be, what was wrong with Annabeth?_

 _Her musings were interrupted when Percy coughed awkwardly. "I think," he said, blushing. "… you may be right."_

 _Annabeth looked back at the screen to see what he meant and the characters Emma and Adam were indeed having sex just as she predicted. Annabeth transferred her gaze to Percy and watched him as he chewed on his lower lip, trying to go through the scene calmly despite the awkwardness he felt. Her eyes trailed down the side of his face to the red lips he was busy nibbling._

 _Annabeth remembered the night she kissed him and couldn't help but wonder if he remembered it too. She wondered what he thought about it – if he only shook it off as a friendly-thank-you kiss instead of been-dying-to-do-this kiss which it was. She realized she was not opposed to doing it again especially now that he was not dating anybody anymore. Deep inside her, she knew she wanted to do it again badly and… maybe more._

 _Percy turned to look at her too, curious of her silence. They stared at each other. "I-is there something on my face?" he asked when Annabeth didn't speak._

 _Her best friend was damn attractive and if there was one thing she should get from the movies, Annabeth was certain that it was to definitely have sex with Percy._

 _She now understood the heavy tension she felt whenever the characters from the movie they were watching get at it. She knew Percy felt it too because he always excused himself to the bathroom after the pretty hot scenes. They were attracted to each other – sexually – and Annabeth wanted to do something about it. It was only down to making Percy understand it, too. He could be a little dense, after all._

" _Wise Girl?" Percy called her out again after not getting a reply._

 _Annabeth looked up to his eyes, only registering the fact that she had been staring at Percy's lips all that time. She smiled, "I just… discovered something."_

" _What?"_

 _She considered making her thoughts known but pictured a more perfect timing for it. So she shook her head, "Nothing." She turned towards the screen and spent the entire movie thinking about what she just realized._

 _She regarded scolding herself for having the thoughts and even tried convincing herself to be guilty and just forget about it and go back to the way it was. Percy was his best friend since they were six years old. They were best friends and she shouldn't be having these feelings. She shouldn't be sexually frustrated because of her own best-fucking-friend._

 _But looking back, God, it was always there, wasn't it?_

/./ back to present /./

 _DAY TWO:_

▪ _Diamond Head_

▪ _Hanauma Bay_

▪ _Kailua Beach Park_

▪ _Tropical Farms_

▪ _North Shore_

▪ _Haleiwa_

Van to Diamond Head | 7:02 A.M | Wednesday

It's not a coincidence that Annabeth's sitting beside Percy as their van heads to their first stop for the day: _Diamond Head_. Also, it's not a coincidence that Rachel is sitting beside Piper who's sitting on the other side of Annabeth, glaring daggers at the road and sitting stiff as a statue, remaining mute all the while.

 _*** earlier ***_

When she and Piper decided to join their friends for breakfast, it had been so quiet spare from the occasional soft sound of chewing – and even that was a painful sound to hear. Her friends refused to meet her eyes; Percy looked nervous and Rachel was trying to convince everybody that she was interested with the two watermelon slices on her plate.

Annabeth broke the silence. She cleared her throat, prompting her friends (and Rachel) to look at her. "We have so many stops today, guys. I think we should hurry so we can enjoy a good hike in Diamond Head while it's not yet scorching." She donned her most dazzling grin.

Callie looked hesitant but more grateful that Annabeth was trying to dissipate the tension. "Yes," she smiles then turns to Jason. "Have you told Malek about the cooler of bottled water, Jase?"

"Umm," he cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah I have – last night when we asked for supplies for the camp –" His eyes widened when he realized that he was about to mention ' _campfire'_ which was the main cause of their current predicament. He coughed into his napkin and looked down on his plate. " – fire."

"Great! We'll stay hydrated." Annabeth grinned and turned to Percy. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

Percy looked surprised but acknowledged the call anyway. "Y-yes?"

From the corner of her eyes, Annabeth saw Rachel observing her – them. So, she mustered her brightest smile and began to ruin the redhead's day. "We're going to Hanauma , right, after the hike to basically snorkel with sharks –" then she was rudely interrupted.

"Hang on," Leo stopped short, looking alarmed. "We're gonna snorkel with _sharks_?"

"Like _actual_ sharks?" Grover added, looking just as scared and stunned.

Percy glanced at them with an open mouth. He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, but they're just reef sharks –"

"Is that why you insisted to put Hanauma Bay to our itinerary?" Leo exclaimed, turning frantic. "You want us to be your buddy's lunch?"

"Wha –" Percy blinked. "No."

"Don't be silly, Leo." Callie said, rolling her eyes. She and Juniper shared a look.

He turned to his girlfriend, "I'm not being silly here, Callie. We're going to be swimming with sharks!" he exaggeratedly cries. "Unless they don't have sharp teeth then we're about to be chow time treats."

"Leo," Percy struggled to explain. "They're literally 4 feet long –"

Leo interrupted him again, "Don't they have sharp teeth?"

"Uh," Percy stammered and tried to find words that might help alleviate the situation. "They do. But –"

"Then I may as well serve myself with a side of nachos." Leo deadpans.

Percy sighed and spent a good 10 minutes just to assure Leo that he wasn't going to be anybody's meal before he accepted his explanation (albeit reluctantly) and moved on to discuss about shaved ice cream with Jason and Grover. Annabeth took out the brochure she'd been holding and asked Piper to exchange places so she could sit beside Percy. Her best friend hurriedly complied.

She leaned toward Percy, "So," she started. "I have a brochure about the Hanauma Nature Preserve and I think if there's anybody who's knowledgeable about it, it'd be you. I just have some questions…" and they proceeded to tackle about marine life and Percy's nature of work until they left for Diamond Head.

That's how they found themselves in their current arrangement in the van because Piper, the loyal friend that she is, pretended to ask questions about marine animals that Percy was just enthusiastic to answer so Rachel would scoot further away from Percy.

Rachel hates the sitting position and Annabeth inwardly smirks. It's just the beginning, actually. The redhead shouldn't have challenged her last night.

Because she'd just chase him…harder.

/./ _flashback_ /./

 _"This cottage house," Annabeth said. "This was given by your dad to your mom, right?"_

 _Percy nodded, eyes never leaving the road as he drove Paul's Prius to Montauk. "Yep. Mom's been paying annual rent for years now. She couldn't sell it. Besides, she thought it would be advantageous for when she wanted to have some time to herself for her writing."_

 _"And for sudden trips like this," Annabeth commented._

 _Percy laughed. "Yeah, that too."_

 _Annabeth took out her bluetooth speaker and phone. "You won't mind me playing some music, right?"_

 _Percy scoffed, "Are you kidding? I'd love it."_

 _Not long after, a soft jazz played through the speakers. "So, where is this cottage located?"_

 _"Just along the line of Royal Atlantic," Percy replied. "There are other private cottage houses in the area but I don't think it'll be filled with people especially that it's December."_

 _Annabeth nodded, "Right. It'd be better, I think, with less people."_

 _Thirty minutes into the drive, Percy complained of hunger. They stopped at a McDonald's drive thru and got two orders of quarter pounder with cheese, two large to-go coke, chicken mcnuggets, and two large fries._

 _Since Percy was driving and their goal was to reach Montauk before sunset so they could enjoy a few hours of water, Annabeth had to feed Percy. She enjoyed watching the cheese drip from the burger to the side of his mouth and the sexy show that would follow._

 _She would focus on the way he would lick the side of his mouth to clean the mess and in her head, it was all happening in slow motion as if to tease her._

 _After the realization she had last month that she was definitely sexually attracted to her best friend, she had not seen Percy the same way anymore. Everything he did was teasing for Annabeth. Even the simplest swallowing of water turned something akin to porno in her head._

 _What made her ache the most though, was a half naked Percy dripping with water. She watched his practices and became even more hyper aware of every single movement he made in the water. He was, for the lack of more accurate words, sex-on-legs in Speedos._

 _Thinking about seeing him half naked later (because he would be since they were going swimming) was torturing Annabeth's libido._

 _She knew he was just as attracted to her as she was. She caught him looking at her with wide eyes when he walked in on her changing her blouse. There was nothing revealed aside from her backside but the way his eyes dilated spoke millions to Annabeth. His breath hitched now whenever they got too near to each other. And one time, she noticed him glancing down to her lips often when they talked after movie night watching Friends With Benefits._

 _But knowing Percy, he'd just keep his feelings to himself and not even attempt to act on them. So she figured, she'd have to do it herself._

 _She was just waiting for the right timing._

 _Her musings were interrupted when he started humming along the tune of the current song playing._

 _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

 _Percy turned to her, grinning. "I love this song." And as if he needed to prove that, he began singing the lyrics and even did a little dancing._

 _You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul._

 _Annabeth laughed, thinking he was such a dork. But he was a dork with a beautiful soul._

 _And yes, she only wanted him._

/./ back to present /./

Hanauma Bay Snack Bar | 11:33 A.M | Wednesday

√Diamond Head

√Hanauma Bay

"I've got to be honest," Leo says, wiping the side of his mouth. "That snorkeling activity wasn't so bad."

Percy smiles through his pulled pork sandwich. "You didn't want to get off the water, Leo." He laughs. "Juniper got it all in film."

Juniper chortles and nods. "Yes, I did."

Leo snorts, "I haven't seen a shark that cute in my life. I'm allowed to be a little enthusiastic."

Callie raises a brow, "A _little_ , huh?"

Jason, Piper, and Annabeth return with bags of grab and go. Annabeth slides into her seat beside Percy and hands him a little bag. "I got you turkey and ham wraps. Super greasy." She winks and gives him a thumb up.

Percy laughs as he takes the bag. "Piper didn't stop you?"

"I tried." Piper rolls her eyes. "But she's got leverage on me. So…"

Jason hands a bag to a quiet Rachel. She's been relatively mute the whole time, save for the one or two words responses she gives to occasional questions that the others ask her to get her to engage again but seems like she's in a pretty bad mood. Annabeth knows why of course. She hasn't left Percy's side since breakfast this morning and she doesn't really plan to. He has tried to get Rachel to talk but she remains to be disinterested and just gives Percy little smiles that make him look guilty and turns away to – probably – mope on her own.

"Garden Salad for you, Rach." He grins, hoping to get her to smile.

She just gives him a nod and a thin, grateful smile. "Thank you." She mutters just enough for Jason to hear. He doesn't take offense though and nods happily that he got a response.

Just then, a loud, male voice called from the snack bar counter. "Percy?!"

Everyone raises their head to see a tall guy wearing a blue shorts and floral shirt with the words ' _Hanauma Bay Nature Preserve_ ' on the left chest part of the shirt. He has long hair that he ties in a manly bun and his grin is wide as he makes his way to their table.

Beside her, Percy stands to meet the guy in a big, familiar hug. Percy's face is bright. "Alex, it's good to see you!" he pulls back and holds the guy in the shoulders and spots the sign on his chest. "You work here?"

The guy nods, "Yes. It's _glorious_ to be home."

"I'm assigned back home in New York, as well." Percy says. "I'm just here on a vacation with my friends."

Percy faces the table and introduces the guy. "Guys, this is Alex. He and I were on the same classes in college."

The guy waves to the occupants of the table and visibly perks up as he spots another familiar person. "Rach? You're here too!" Alex moves to give the redhead (who at least looks enthusiastic enough for the guy) a hug as well that Rachel receives with equal fervor.

"I miss you, Alex." She says to him honestly. "It's been a while."

He nods, "It has! You look more beautiful, Rach."

She smiles appreciatively. "Thanks."

He moves to Percy's side again as he begins to introduce his friends to Alex. "This is Jason, his girlfriend Piper, of course you know Rachel, Grover, his fiancée Juniper – they started the Green World I told you about – then there's Callie, her boyfriend Leo. And finally, Annabeth."

He shakes their hand one-by-one and slightly frowns as he reaches Annabeth. He turns to Percy. "Did you say ' _Annabeth'_?"

A somewhat panicked look crosses Percy's face when he questions and he stammers. So Annabeth decides to confirm her name to him. "Yes, Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you."

Alex has a look for awe in his eyes as he smiles at her. "Yeah nice to _finally_ meet you, Annabeth Chase."

 _Finally_?

Alex faces Percy again, an excited glint in his eyes. "You're back together, Perce? I'm happy for you!"

Somebody's fork drops unceremoniously. This seems to be the trend nowadays, isn't it?

Annabeth's face heats up but nothing can be compared to how red Percy's face is at the moment. His eyes widen and his jaw turns slack. "I-we…"

Rachel speaks crisply. "They're not back together, Alex." She says loudly; her jaw hard. "They're just _best friends_." She says with force stronger than a boulder hitting his head. Annabeth can see her seething from where she sits.

Alex's eyes widen and looks at Percy alarmingly then to Rachel. "I'm…I'm _really_ sorry Rach—"

"Yeah, uh..." Percy laughs nervously. "It's-it's no big deal. Just um…"

Alex quickly jumps to another topic, in hopes of saving the awkwardness. "I was, uh, actually meaning to send you an email, Perce!"

"Yeah?" His face is still red and his forehead looks to be sweating but he manages a strained smile. "Um, why is that?"

"I need some help with a research at the center," he says, his body language telling the others that he felt just as stiff and tensed as everybody else. "Particularly the _carcharhinus amblyrhynchos…_ I remember you were the fondest of sharks back in college so I thought I could ask some help." He's trying so hard not to glance at the others. "Now that you're actually here, I wonder if I could borrow you for an hour or two."

"Oh," Percy replies, then glances to his friends. "We're actually on a tour. But if it'll be fine with them, I'd love to see the research."

Alex turns to the occupants of the table again, careful not to meet Rachel's or Annabeth's eyes. He bites his lip an d looks hopeful.

Grover recovers first (from the initial shock that their love triangle gave the group again) and clears his throat. "It's totally fine, Perce." He says. "We could meet you in Kailua or if it's gonna take much longer since it sounded scientific and serious, at the Tropical Farms."

Juniper nods in agreement. "Yeah. Just send a text so we know where to wait for you."

"Will there be a van he can ride?" Callie directs the question to Alex.

Alex quickly nods, "Yes, there is. We have a van at the center. This will really be a big help because none of us at the center are just as cut off for sharks as he is."

"I know that," Leo responds. "I saw it first hand when we went snorkeling earlier and the 4 feet sharks just _swarmed_ him like he was family."

"I wasn't _swarmed_ , Leo." Percy rolls his eyes but laughs.

"It's set then," Annabeth perks up. "We'll be off to continue the tour and you meet us when you're done."

Percy nods. He gazes at Rachel who's staring at him. Their eyes meet and the tension builds between them. "Would you like to stay with me?"

The question almost throws off Annabeth but she realizes that it makes perfect sense. Rachel is friendly with the rest but she is Percy's friend so he just wants to give her an option to be left with people she barely knew. That doesn't mean Annabeth's happy to think of Rachel alone with Percy.

Rachel surprises Annabeth, though, with her curt reply and cold _almost_ glare at Percy. "No."

Percy looks like a bucket of ice has been poured on him. His lips form a thin line, but he replies sincerely (albeit a little guiltily). "Okay. Enjoy."

Alex (who's buying a snack when he saw the company, by the way) leads Percy away from the group and into a tram reserved for workers at the Nature Preserve Center.

As they prepare to go back to the van where Malek waits for them, Rachel manages to intercept Annabeth on the way out from the toilet. Annabeth stops short and stares at Rachel who looks really pissed about something but trying hard to keep it in and ends up having an expression on her face like a lemon was just squeezed into her mouth but she can't swallow the juice.

"Rachel," she chooses to acknowledge her to stay polite.

The redhead doesn't have the same idea though. "I would have chosen to stay with him because that would make you mad with jealousy."

Annabeth scoffs, "So why didn't you?" she challenges.

"Because I realized I don't have to do it." Rachel says. "You can try to take him away all you want, but at the end of the day," she pauses and smirks. "I'll still be the one he loves."

Annabeth opens her mouth to bite back a reply but Rachel walks past Annabeth, hitting her shoulder purposely, and enters the toilet without another word.

She stays rooted to the ground in disbelief for another few seconds before she walks away, despising Rachel Elizabeth Dare more than before.

/./ _flashback_ /./

 _"We're doomed," Percy announced, giving Annabeth a horrified expression. "The heater's broken."_

 _They had just finished their activities for the day and were ready to cozy up inside the warmth of the cottage house. Only it wasn't as warm as they had expected because the heater was, apparently, broken. It wasn't as cold as outside definitely but still wasn't warm enough for cozying._

 _When they arrived, it was already 4 in the afternoon. As soon as Annabeth saw the cottage house, she fell in love with it. It was so pretty and simple and directly overlooking the sea. Inside, there was a couch, a radio, a wooden table with 2 matching wooden stools, a small sink with cupboard, a small bathroom with enough space for the toilet and shower, a wooden dresser with multiple spacious drawers, and a beautiful clam-shaped lamp. The highlight for Annabeth though, was the double-sized bed._

 _There was only one double-sized bed._

 _It wasn't helping Annabeth's imagination at all._

 _Upon seeing the one bed, Percy panicked. He was quick to assure Annabeth that there was an extra mattress below where he could sleep on. Annabeth nodded and almost laughed at the redness of Percy's face._

 _They deposited their belongings in the drawers and took out the supplies they needed to start a barbeque. Annabeth volunteered to roast the salmon while Percy went swimming, then they would swap._

 _Needless to say, she almost overcooked the salmon. How could she not when he provided such a delicious distraction?_

 _If she didn't have enough self control, she'd have certainly drooled at the sight of Percy coming out of the water dripping and all sorts of hot._

 _She could feel her face heating up as she ran her eyes covetously from his foot up. His abs were beckoning Annabeth to commit a sin - which she undoubtedly would do. His bare chest and biceps were begging Annabeth to run her hands on them, slowly and with purpose. His lips were inviting Annabeth to bite them and lick them with her tongue again and again and again. And his eyes... sweet Jesus, his eyes. They were tantalizing and bewitching. She literally ached for his eyes and she couldn't wait to stare into them as they fall into oblivion._

 _She had to have sex with Percy before she exploded with the pent up frustration._

 _Her lecherous bubble of thoughts were popped when Percy pulled the extra mattress below the bed and turned off the lights, leaving the soft shade from the lamp as their only illumination._

 _"Um," he cleared his throat. "Good night, Annabeth."_

 _"Yeah," she replied, pulling the thick blanket Percy discovered was hidden inside one of the drawers. He immediately handed it to Annabeth so she would be comfortable and settled with a thin blanket for himself._

 _She stared up the ceiling for some time and the heavy breathing hinted Annabeth that Percy had not yet fallen asleep, as well. The only other sound they could hear aside from their breathing were the steady waves from the sea._

 _"Percy," Annabeth called in the darkness._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Would you mind if I played some music?"_

 _"Not at all."_

 _Annabeth connected her phone to the speakers and played slow R &B music. They listened to it quietly but Annabeth was aware that the air inside the cottage house was getting heavier by the second._

 _She was sick of the tension._

 _Annabeth sat up, "Percy," she called again._

 _Percy also sat up, "Yes?"_

 _"Share the bed with me."_

 _The surprise in his eyes was instant. He opened his mouth to decline but Annabeth beat him to it. "Just climb up here. It's big enough to fit us both. It's not like we hadn't shared a bed before."_

 _Of course, it had been different before and Percy knew that too. They were innocent before, sex was at the back of thier minds. Now, they were teenagers who were attracted to each other and trying to keep it to themselves._

 _Percy looked reluctant and calculating. He did not move for a while, maybe having an internal battle, but eventually stood to push the hard mattress back under the bed. He gently sat on the bed, testing the waters, then slowly moved to a comfortable sitting position beside Annabeth but still careful to leave a considerable amount of space between them. He audibly swallowed and refused to look at Annabeth._

 _Annabeth spoke. "Remember Friends With Benefits?"_

 _His forehead creased as he finally looked at Annabeth, "Yeah. What about it?"_

 _"I think it's smart and beneficial."_

 _His frown deepened._

 _"You know," she repositioned to face him. "It's been a while since I got laid."_

 _Percy blinked and blushed hard._

 _Annabeth stood up, bringing her phone and speakers with her. She walked to the wooden table to put the gadgets down. "I'm assuming it's the same for you. At least for a month or so since that's how long it's been since you and Callie broke up."_

 _"Uh... Well... Um..." He stammered; face resembling a very ripe tomato. "I-I guess so. Yes."_

 _Annabeth looked at him, "Don't you miss it?"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Having sex." She expounded._

 _He opened his mouth and tried to form some words. Nothing came out, though._

 _"Because I do," Annabeth continued. It was now or never. She had to say it before she lost the confidence. "And we can do something about our mutual needs."_

 _"Are you -" he stopped and blinked again, trying to make sense of what she was implying. "Are you suggesting we..." He trailed off, staring at her questioningly, the blush in his face getting more and more prominent._

 _"Would it be so repulsive?" She whispered._

 _\- Through drought and famine, natural disasters  
My baby has been around for me_

 _There was a moment of silence when all they did was stare at each other's eyes; Annabeth's determined grey ones and Percy's tempted and crumbling ones. Finally, Percy exhaled labored breaths, like being in the same room with Annabeth was making it hard to breathe. From Annabeth's position, she could see the dilating of his pupils._

 _He was definitely turned on._

 _Best friends be damned._

 _"Would it be, Percy?" She repeated, taunting him._

 _\- Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling  
None of that could ever make me leave_

 _He looked at her and searched her eyes. She was sure he could also see how turned on she was. By gods, at that moment, nothing could possibly be hidden because her eyes were screaming everything. He shook his head. "No. No it wouldn't."_

 _Annabeth bit her lips and when she saw Percy's eyes follow the movement, she stood. "Do you remember that night I kissed you?"_

 _He nodded, eyes not leaving Annabeth's lips. "You were grateful I came over."_

 _\- Every time I look into your eyes, I see it_

 _"Wrong," she walked towards the bed - towards him - purposely slow. Percy's sea green eyes were now dark and lustful. It was a good look on him. She had been right to hate Callie for dating Percy. Callie had had this. "I'd been dying to do that."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _\- You're all I need_

 _She stopped, looming over Percy. They didn't need the heater after all. They emitted enough steam to make the room too warm. She was already sweating from anticipation. "I'm dying to do it again." She confessed._

 _Percy's red tongue slipped into view to moisten his lips and it was all it took to send Annabeth falling off the edge with want._

 _\- Every time I get a bit inside, I feel it_

 _In a quick motion, Annabeth had straddled Percy and snaked an arm around his neck to pull him closer while she ran her fingers to his soft, jet black hair. His hands were on her hips, holding her steady as they kissed._

 _\- Who could've thought I'd get you?  
Who would've thought I'd get you?_

 _They kissed like their lives depended on it. They kissed like they hungered for it. They kissed like they were in the desert for so long and finally found water._

 _Falling to the abyss had never felt so good._

 _\- And when we're making love  
Your cries, they can be heard  
from far and wide  
It's only the two of us_

/./ back to present /./

Courtyard by Mariott | 09:33 PM | Wednesday

North Shore

√ _Diamond Head_

√ _Hanauma Bay_

√ _Kailua Beach Park_

√ _Tropical Farms_

√ _North Shore_

√ _Haleiwa_

Percy didn't join them again until later that afternoon when they have finished checking-in to the hotel and driven to Haleiwa for Matsumoto's Ice Shave. His friend Alex personally drove him back to his friends to thank them for letting him borrow Percy. Alex explained that Percy had been a great help because they had almost completed the research just with one visit from him because of his extensive aid – going as far as diving back into the sea to get closer to the sharks they were studying.

When they returned to Courtyard, it was already dark as the group decided to have dinner at the Maya's Tapas and Wine. That didn't stop them from going to The Bistro though and enjoyed another round of meal. After their second dinner, they were full and exhausted and elected to retire early for the night since they have to be early the next day for the rest of the itinerary before they go back to Waikiki for their last night.

As Annabeth was getting ready to go to bed, though, Piper knocked at her door wearing a robe and bathing suit. The brunette begged Annabeth to come down to the pool with her because Jason was having none of it. They argued for a while but Annabeth caved in at the end.

A good swim doesn't sound bad.

That's how Annabeth finds herself trudging the halls to the pool area with Piper. It wasn't that late at night but the way to the pool seems quiet already. Figures, since the pool closes at 10 PM. So that gives Piper and her about 30 minutes to dip in the heated pool. If they are that lucky, they may even be the only persons in there. She likes the thought very much. Privacy.

As they near the outdoor pool though, Annabeth immediately realizes that they won't be alone after all. Two other people are dipped hip-length in the water: a male and a female. They're standing very close to each other, probably not realizing yet that their privacy has been breached. The girl has her back towards Annabeth and Piper and it takes only another millisecond for the recognition to set in. The red hair, from a distance, looks darker because it's wet but Annabeth can't be wrong. It's Rachel.

With Percy.

Instantly, she stops from her tracks. Piper stops too, just as stunned.

Annabeth watches as an arm snakes its way to Rachel's back to pull her closer and the other hand holds her chin as they both tilt their head to the correct angle to meet each other in a kiss. Testing and unsure at first that instantly turns into a passionate one when Rachel gives in and pulls his face into a searing kiss.

Piper gasps but Annabeth doesn't think of anything else other than the fact that they are acting so familiar with each other. Unfamiliar kisses would have to be awkward, right? But that's not how they look. They look like... like they've kissed a million times before and that they meant each nip, each lick, each breath. Probably, they have. Probably, they do.

Annabeth doesn't know.

Frankly, she doesn't want to know.

Because her vision is becoming blurry and she's becoming light-headed. She can't see more. She physically can't. With whatever strength's left in her body, she uses it to run.

She runs like she's never done before.

She barely registers the footprints following her and frantic calls of 'Annabeth, wait!' from Piper because all she can think of is getting back into her room. Images of Percy and Rachel kissing in the pool are burnt in her head and she wheezes as she falls to the floor, hardly remembering how to breathe if that is even possible. She's suffocating and she can't see clearly or think clearly or hear clearly.

She barely feels when Piper pulls her up and guides her the few more agonizing steps towards her room (or Piper's room?) so she can break into pieces away from prying eyes.

And God, _break_ she did.

/./ curt /./

Lyrics from:

▪Back to December by Taylor Swift

▪Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney

▪Get You by Daniel Caesar

Thank you for the continued support


	12. Chapter 12

Raw chapter ahead, please bear with the mistakes.

Also, I apologize for not posting an update as soon as possible. Something came up and got me distracted. Luckily, I finally found the time to sit down and continue.

Here goes!

XI.

 _So this is me_

 _swallowing my pride,_

 _standing in front of you_

 _saying "I'm sorry"_

 _for that night._

 **D A Y * E**

Courtyard by Marriott | 11:17 A.M | Thursday

The first thing Annabeth notices when she opens her eyes is the curtain being close – _thankfully_. Next is the throbbing in her head when she tries to lift it from the pillow. She puts her head back where it was because the effort is making her dizzy. When she's able to breathe and think better, that's when she notices the third thing: Piper on a chair across from the bed, feet propped up so she can rest her chin in between her kneecaps as she watches Annabeth with a soft, calculating look. If it was any other day, Annabeth will have found it creepy. Today though, she finds it comforting that she isn't alone in a dark room with her tired, broken self, about to break down again as the events of the previous evening comes crashing back. She can't even be allowed a 30 second, just-woke-up-unaware-bliss, can she?

She doesn't even feel defensive when Piper's soft gaze morphs into that of pity when Annabeth stares back at her with blood-shot eyes – an evidence of her all-night succumbing to heart break.

"Jason just rung me," Piper speaks after a while; Annabeth now noticing the cell phone her friend's clutching. "They're asking for us."

She glances at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand. It's already past 11 A.M. They're suppose to leave the hotel to continue the last leg of their trip after brunch before going straight back to Hotel Analise for a special dinner. But how the hell can she do it? How the hell can she go out, look at her friends – look at _them_ – and not suffocate?

She looks at Piper again, helpless, and on the verge of another breakdown. "I can't…" Her voice sounds pained and defeated even to her ears, making her more aware of the hurt she's feeling. God, she must look terrible as Piper's face scrunches in an ugly way – like she's confused which emotion she should be feeling and showing.

It doesn't take long for the tears to run down her face again to the pillow she's lying on. Annabeth vaguely registers that the pillow feels damp; somewhat revealing just how much tears she had shed last night and the fact that it wasn't too long ago from her last cry. Is she going to spend the entire day – _the entire rest of her life_ – crying?

Piper stands from her position on the chair and crosses the small gap to the side of the bed. She kneels to be eye-level with Annabeth and affectionately runs her hand on her blonde hair. Her eyes now look determined when she clenches her jaw and says to Annabeth, "You _have_ to."

Annabeth sniffs, begging to Piper but she doesn't exactly understand what. "I _can't_. I can't pretend that I didn't see it."

"You're not going to pretend that you didn't see it," Piper tells her, holding Annabeth's face in between her hands. Her eyes are also trembling. "You're going to face it and end this guess-his-feelings game once and for all." At Annabeth's anguished expression, Piper expounds her statement. "It's time to talk to Percy."

"And say what, Piper?" Annabeth looks at her desperately. She finds herself not having the answers for the first time in her life.

"Everything you want to say to him." Piper answers. "God knows there's a lot you're keeping in there."

Annabeth just cries and holds her gaze, searching for her own strength in Piper's kaleidoscope eyes. All she can see is a pathetic version of her staring back.

"You said it yourself," Piper speaks again. "It's long overdue. Besides, you'll never have peace of mind. You both deserve it… and need it."

Annabeth frowns and whispers, "What?"

A look of pity crosses her friend's features once again, but she doesn't look away when she replies to Annabeth's question. "Closure."

"Closure…?" God, _closure_? The word tastes bitter in her mouth.

Is it what she needs? No, God, she needs _him_ back. She needs what they had back – the selfish part of her furiously snaps. Then the rational part quietly whispers: _But what if… it is what he needs?_

She buries her face in the crook of Piper's neck. _Can she die any slower?_

/./

Yes, in fact, she _can_ die even slower.

Annabeth spends the entire day trying not to crumble like ashes before everybody – a very difficult feat, mind you. The moment her vision gets assaulted by the view of Percy and Rachel, she almost runs back to the hotel, away, _somewhere_ far from them, if Piper isn't there to hold her close and steady on her feet. Piper steers her away from the two for the duration of the rest of the trip. They only have 3 destinations that day but it feels like forever. Annabeth tries very hard to get a little distraction to give herself a chance to enjoy the Dole Plantation and Pearl Harbor but every where she glances, she sees Percy and Rachel posing for a picture, talking animatedly, or sharing a soft smile and her mind goes back to the previous night. If it isn't for Piper never leaving her side, she's sure she'd have been a bawling mess even before the car drove away from the hotel.

She catches Percy glancing at her a couple of times. She knows he's worried and itches to just make her feel better in any way he can like he always did before. But obviously, something is holding him back – or someone? Either way, Annabeth hates that Piper is right. As long as the door of the past is open – and it'll remain wide open, gaping, sucking the friendship, the love from both of them, if she doesn't cross the threshold and closes it – they'll never be alright. A gap will always be between them. They'll never miraculously just pick up their relationship where they left it – it wasn't even much of a relationship than a farce.

Percy is already on the other side of the door… it's time Annabeth does the same.

Closure…

Needless to point out, it's easier said than fucking done.

Hotel Analise | 6:09 P.M | Thursday

When they arrive in Hotel Analise, Piper immediately excuses herself and Annabeth to her room so they can 'prepare' for the special dinner that their generous hostess is hosting for their last evening in Hawaii. When they reach the room though, there isn't much of preparing done. Annabeth slumps on the bed with a distressed sigh and covers her eyes with an arm.

Piper rummages for clothes so at least one of them _is_ preparing for dinner. She clears her throat conversationally. "Percy came to me like 5 times today."

It isn't a surprise to Annabeth as he did approach her almost the same amount of times and asks her subtle questions or gives little comments just to get Annabeth to respond. She gives him one-liners, nods, a few shake of the head, noncommittal sounds just to lessen his worrying. Turns out it didn't though. She feels guilty but she's too heartbroken to engage more. She can't even look at his eyes because she hates to see herself reflected in his beautiful irises.

"He asks about you," Piper informs, sizing up a pink off-shoulder dress. "I just told him you fell ill…which isn't far from the truth." She adds as an afterthought.

"I'll talk to him tonight."

That statement makes Piper pause. She whips her head and gives Annabeth an apprehensive frown. "Tonight?"

Annabeth nods, removing her arm from her face, and looks at Piper with exhausted eyes. "You think it's a bad idea?"

"I mean, I want you to talk and clear things up but…" Piper bites her lip. "Is tonight the right time?"

Annabeth understands what she means – what with the wedding being around the corner. But is there really a right time for anything at all? Annabeth has battled that question for a million times and the answer is always a yes – but the catch is, they don't get to decide _when_ that is. "If I don't do it soon," she starts with a humorless laugh. "I'll probably hold it in for another 6 years."

Piper closes her eyes with a deep sigh. She nods, "Alright. Whatever happens, I'm your best friend. And so is he."

Annabeth smiles and looks at the open window. The moon shines down on her troubled heart, "I hope he shares the same thought."

/./

The special dinner hosted by Miss Analise is a farewell dinner party for her friends from Green Earth (Grover, Juniper, Drew and the tag-alongs) and the people behind the Amateur Artists Gallery because they are also leaving the next day as the 10-day event has come to its end. Miss Analise has prepared a grand buffet with mostly Hawaii's top-notch menu and has hired a live band to perform. Also, it's an open bar night and they're serving the best, most requested drinks to the guests. Good, Annabeth will need the alcohol.

Her friends are enjoying the food, the music, the performances and she's glad that they stay oblivious to the turmoil she's currently experiencing. Well, all except Piper of course. And maybe Percy (and even Rachel) as she catches the curious glances thrown her way that she pointedly ignores. Percy's worried glances did not stop him from enjoying the night though, Annabeth bitterly thinks, as she watches them dancing merrily to the reggae music playing. She downs another glass of Pinot Noir.

"Annabeth," Annabeth turns to the direction of the voice. She finds the kind face of Callie grinning down at her. "Aren't you going to dance?"

She forces a smile, "I'm feeling a little under the weather since this morning." She says half-truthfully. "I think I'll just stay here and watch you guys."

Callie nods, accepting her excuse. "Well, I'm going to the buffet table. Want me to get you anything?" she offers.

"Oh no," she replies. "But thank you. You're so caring."

Callie smiles, "Well, I'm a nurse. It's my job to care. But if you change your mind, just tell me okay?" Annabeth nods and watches her walk away.

Callie has said that it took her 3 years to get over Percy when they've only been together for a few months – granted she's had a crush on him since they were in kindergarten but still. Does that mean that if Annabeth tries, it'll take her a lifetime to do the same?

She took another glass when a waiter passes by with a tray and gulps it down instantly, the sting making her eyes blur with unshed tears. A soft 'clink' sounds when the bottom of the glass hits the table. She scoffs at herself. Who the hell is she kidding?

/./

Three more glasses later, Annabeth is well and truly inebriated. Three more glasses though and she's still alone in their table, wallowing in self-pity. Her friends including Piper (who was initially adamant to stay with Annabeth) are all dancing and enjoying themselves on the dance floor. She laughs to herself bitterly. It's like that scene when she first met Rachel and she almost asphyxiates with jealousy seeing how in sync she and Percy were as they danced. She ended up leaving and lying to her friends that night. It's not far from possible tonight.

A guest singer takes the small stage and holds the mic. She greets the crowd and introduces herself to be a local artist. The music shifts and Annabeth thinks it's time to twist the fucking knife.

The upbeat, joyous music is changed to that of acoustic, romantic one. And so the people in the dance floor re-groups in pair and Annabeth feels like an outcast – sitting pathetically, blatantly partner-less – while others get the most out of their prom night. Cliché, cliché, cli- _fucking_ -che.

Where the hell are wine waiters?

 _Somebody said you got a new friend…_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _There's a big, black sky over my town._

 _I know where you're at, I bet she's around._

Annabeth wants to bang her head on the table. And they even chose the worst song? Dear Jesus, she needs to fucking breathe.

 _And yeah, I know it's stupid_

 _But I just gotta see it for myself._

She waves at the service frantically and the waiter rushes to her. She takes two from his tray and gives him a mock-toast before drowning herself in both alcohol and stupid, traitorous tears. She doesn't even care that the service crew gives him a tight smile, obviously trying to ignore the fact that she's already shit-faced (her mascara is smudging) and is losing the game of Try Not To Embarrass Yourself Challenge. He leaves with a small nod and was that sympathy in his eyes? Ha-fucking-ha it certainly was!

She _is_ pathetic, she deserves it. From Piper, from herself, even from a fucking stranger, _why the hell not_?!

 _I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_

 _I'm right over here_

 _Why can't you see me?_

You wanna know why? Because of _her_ – Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She's blocking his view of Annabeth and she's making him feel whole. She's making him smile in a way that…that even Annabeth can't do. His eyes are sparkling and he's holding her like he absolutely mustn't let go. God, where's her handkerchief when she needs one? She makes do with the table napkin and attempts to stop the steady flow of pain coming out of her eyes.

 _A waterfall._

 _But not beautiful._

 _And I'm giving it my all_

 _But I'm not the girl you're taking home_

 _I keep dancing on my own._

She gets the idea that alcohol helps with courage. But it's absolutely shit and useless with pain.

When she looks up again and sees the way they rest they forehead together, she's done. She's drunk, she's a mess, and she's done. Fight or flight?

Flight, _goddamnit_.

After all, it's what she's good at.

/./

Five hours after the dinner party, still a little drunk and irrational, she finds herself knocking on a room door. She knows it's an ungodly hour but she still knocks. She needs to see him.

A few minutes later, a groggy-looking Percy opens the door. His eyes are squinting when he peers behind the door but immediately widens at the sight of Annabeth.

"Wise Girl," he says in surprise. Probably because she has spent the entire day almost avoiding him and now she's knocking at his hotel room door at 2 A.M. He widens his door to let her in unquestioningly. "Come in."

Annabeth goes in without another word and takes in the sight of Percy's room as he closes the door. It's pretty much the same as hers and Piper's but just a tad messier with a few clothes strewn on the floor. She turns around to look at Percy. Whatever she was going to say, though, dies down as she's greeted by the sight of his bare upper body. Percy only notices his state of undress when she sees her reaction. The tips of his ears turn pink as he hurries to pick a random shirt lying about.

"Sorry, I-uh…" he clears his throat, hastily putting on the shirt. "I put on my shorts but…sorry."

Annabeth isn't, though. She isn't sorry for the display at all. Being drunk does have its perks.

"It's alright," she smiles boldly. "I've seen it. I've seen everything."

Percy is obviously flustered by her statement as he follows it with a shy duck of his head, a series of stammering and a nervous chuckle.

Annabeth forwards to him with confidence, suddenly being handed the perfect timing for her intentions for coming over. Percy's eyes are so wide and green up close as he stares down at her. How the hell was she able to put anguish into them so long ago?

He opens his mouth a couple of times, looking for the right words to say. He ends up with a stuttered "W-wise Girl?"

She reaches a hand to Percy's face. His breath hitches at the touch and Annabeth knows that his heart is beating fast. His eyes are glistening with wonder and all other emotions. She wants to smile at the thought that she can still make him react this way just with a touch. The skin of her palm is burning with the anticipation and the excitement of finally touching Percy like this. She misses this _so_ much.

She looks at him covetously, trying to memorize him again – the crease of his forehead, the thickness of his eyebrows, the curve of his lashes, the tip of his nose, the wrinkle in his eyes and it's vibrant color, his soft lips, every single thing about him. She must have been really foolish to hurt him before.

"Annabeth…" he whispers, face etched with confusion.

Annabeth placed a finger in his lips to hush him. She stares at the lips she's touching. God, she wants to kiss him. She tiptoes to reach him and angles her face strategically. Soon, she tastes the lips that she wants so much.

And he tastes like the answer to everything.

 _Always_.

Then the answer turns back to being a question as his lips are wrenched away and he pushes her shoulders at arm's length as if electrocuted. His eyes look wild with shock and his mouth is gaping. He's breathing hard and his throat rasps when he asks, "Why did you do that?"

She frowns, "Because I want to." And she does want to.

Percy's face scrunches as he backs a few steps. He closes his eyes in a troubled manner and he seems to be trying his best to level his breathing…but failing still.

"Percy?"

"You can't just do what you _want_ , Annabeth." He suddenly snaps, opening his eyes and looking so agonized. "And expect me to just willingly deliver. I'm not your plaything."

Annabeth is stumped at his reaction. This sounds to be going downhill quickly. " _What_?"

"You-" he stops and looks away. He walks to his bed and covers his face with his hands. He looks to be in despair. "You can't just do what you want." He repeats in a much softer voice but even more woeful.

Why is Percy acting like this? He didn't look so pained when he and Rachel had kissed last ni- Then it clicks into place. Once again, she feels the kind of ache she wishes she can just immediately die from instead of prolonging the agony. Annabeth's expression morphs into that of disdain from her realization.

He's in torment that she kissed him because she's not Rachel. While she wants him, he wants _her_.

Fuck. And she's pushing herself on him!

She doesn't remember running this fast in her entire life.

/./

When her legs are stinging from the exertion, she surrendered running and fell on to the sand. She doesn't even know that she ran all the way to the beach until she sees the calm waves in the distance and the moon kissing the water as the heaven meets the seas. The tranquility of the scene is a complete antithesis to the chaos that is her existence.

She allows the ache in her heart to pour down from her eyes for the hundredth time that day. There's no other way to dull it but to let it out. She snorts inwardly – crying doesn't even dull it that much even though all she's literally done all day is to cry it out. It's just to fucking painful and hard to hold in. For once, she thinks that the world is being kind to her because there's no one around to witness her shattering to smithereens.

A few moments of sobbing passes by before she notices that her privacy has been breached. She's still inebriated enough and too heartbroken to care for her pride, though. She feels her heart beating fast and smells the familiar ocean scent of Percy's cologne. She doesn't understand how he can manage to wake and kill her heart at the same time.

He doesn't say anything; just stands there beside Annabeth's prone form. A few beats pass and he seats himself on the sand, still not saying anything. They stretch their wordless companionship for a few more minutes; settling with just listening to the steady sound of the ocean hugging the shore. 6 years ago, this scene would have been something akin to perfection – two people who loved each other sitting quietly by the beach, listening to each other's heartbeat and basking in the satisfaction of the moment, comfortable despite the fluttering of the butterflies in their stomachs.

That's not the case tonight. And she can't put to words the twisting of her heart at the thought that they may never be permitted to experience that moment.

They're only several inches apart but Annabeth knows he's much farther than that – reality does hit you like a bitch.

She doesn't look away from the serenity of the sea when she finally speaks. She deserves it mocking her. It's so calm and exquisite while she's over here trying to keep her head above water.

"I'm sorry…" It's a mere whisper; a glaring contrast to the tumultuous uproar inside her.

From the corner of her eyes, she sees Percy looking down and sighing. "It's okay." He says in reply, voice just a little louder than hers. "I also apologize for the way I reacted-" she cuts him off right away. He doesn't have anything to apologize for.

"For that night, Percy."

She gathers enough strength to look at him – his reaction. Because she knows that he knows which night it is she was referring to. She thought she will feel some sort of relief for being able to say it out in the open, but no. The way that his face falls – that his body tenses – just worsens the maelstrom. She has half the mind to take it back – to forget ever mentioning _that night_ – but she thinks: he deserves it. He deserves to know that she has regretted that night every day for the past six years. He deserves closure – even if that means Annabeth stays on the other side of the door.

She can feel his body turning rigid and he's even drifting farther than before. When she looks at him, his face is hard with affliction. Annabeth can't help but wince at the misery she finds in his face. He opens his mouth several times, undecided on how to respond, and plagued by memories of _that night_. Finally, he stops trying and just shuts his eyes.

His silence is even more upsetting than any sort of scream of accusation. It's just so much like that night. He didn't scream, or curse, or punch something. He just looked at Annabeth in pure agony of betrayal and turned his back without another word. It would have been a lot better if he threw something. But no, his eyes just dimmed and Annabeth's whole world lost its light.

Then, a sense of understanding overcomes her like she's being doused with ice, cold water. His reaction to the kiss earlier…

 _You can't just do what you want, Annabeth_

 _I'm not your plaything_

A scene from six years ago unfolds right before her eyes. Again.

 _("Annabeth! Wise Girl! Look, I have some great ne-what…what's the meaning of this?")_

 _("It means what it looks like, Percy.")_

 _("… I don't understand…")_

 _("Yes, it appears so. You have difficulties in understanding things.")_

 _("… What are you doing, Annabeth?")_

 _("I'm doing what I want, Percy.")_

 _("But… what about me?")_

 _("… I guess it means you're not what I want.")_

 _("…")_

 _("Just leave, Percy.")_

She can't help but whimper. Another sob escapes her as she looks at Percy helplessly.

"I'm…" she begins. She observes the way his face s crumples up at the sound of her voice and she just hates herself more. "I'm _sorry_." She repeats desperately for what else can she say?

Percy still doesn't look up or open his eyes. He shuts them more firmly instead. She itches to reach and smooth the creases of trouble in his face but she doesn't have the right. She doesn't have the right especially when she's the one who placed them there in the first place.

"Percy," she wipes the snot in her face with the back of her hand. It's futile though, for her eyes – her heart – is unstoppable. It will be a while to dry out. "There's not a day…that I don't regret what I did. That day, when you left without even telling me… It was the hardest day of my life. And it just got tougher the following days, weeks, months…years without you. Every day I wake up with remorse. Every day I wake up to the feeling of losing a limb. And every day… I realize I lost much worse than that. I lost you." She almost chokes on the last few words as she pours her heart out in between sobs. She stops talking for a moment because it's simply difficult to speak while losing the strength to breathe.

She hears Percy inhale shakily so she looks up. His eyes are now open and trembling and are giving her the same betrayed look he once gave her years back. "Then why?" is all he says, barely audible. The sound of water washing to the shore drowns most of his voice.

That question, though. It should be the easiest to answer right? It's the most basic question he can ask but Annabeth finds it hellish to put the correct words to make sense. Because it really doesn't make sense and there are no correct words to justify her bad decisions. The simplest, most understated reason would be exactly that: _a bad decision_. She risked their friendship – everything good in her life – because of a bad decision spurred on by an unprecedented fear.

The only fear she's ever known in her life was to be left behind by the person she loved the most – like her father's fate. And Percy was – _is_ – the person she will always love the most.

"I was scared, Percy." She moans hopelessly. "That maybe like every person I cared for the most – my mother, my father – you'd end up leaving me. You would be the hardest to lose."

"But…" he mumbles miserably, shaking his head in disbelief. He blinks and his tears fall too. "Didn't you know I'd have followed you everywhere?"

Hearing him say that, wrenches another woeful cry from her. Her shoulders are quaking awfully as she buries her face in her hands, not caring if sand gets into her face. God, _didn't you know I'd have followed you everywhere_. It's such a genuine thing to say and it's making her detest herself more and more. No, she didn't but she should have. She _should_ have!

"I was in love with you, Annabeth." He leans closer, eyes glistening with more tears. His hair is swaying as the wind blows at it softly and it should have looked beautiful. He should have looked beautiful but he's only broken. She's never seen him this dejected before. "I didn't mind that you only wanted me for the physical satisfactions. The fact that you wanted me at all was something I continuously celebrate every single day you came to me, and smiled to me, and kissed me... I just pretended it meant more to you like it did to me right from the beginning on that December night in Montauk. I could have been your everything as long as it got me to be with you and I wouldn't have minded."

As if sensing their distress, the ocean washes on the shore more forcefully. The wind blows stronger but it doesn't take away an ounce of their pain.

"I thought I could be everything, Annabeth." He lets his tears fall shamelessly. "But I just couldn't be one of two."

Annabeth shakes her head in distraught. "No… _no, no, no, no_." she moans desperately. "Luke was a mistake. Luke was a _huge_ mistake."

Percy's face twists regretfully. "That's not what you told me."

 _("… What are you doing, Annabeth?")_

 _("I'm doing what I want, Percy.")_

 _("But… what about me?")_

 _("… I guess it means you're not what I want.")_

"I didn't -" she inhales sharply, throat closing in on her. "I _never_ loved Luke. It was you… It's you ever since."

He peers into her eyes and doesn't reply to the confession. The cold wind blows past them. Annabeth wants to shiver.

"I love you, Percy."

He shuts his eyes and Annabeth watches the way his Adam apple bobs when he swallows; the flow of his tears steady. He opens his eyes again and like he can't bear to keep seeing Annabeth, he turns to the ocean. His eyes are still trembling and he looks to be breathing through his mouth.

"You don't have to say anything," Annabeth tells him, knowing his trouble. Her chest crumples even as she says the words. "I just want you to know."

He nods wordlessly after a while. Annabeth finds that it does lessen the heaviness inside her – letting him know of her feelings, laying herself bare.

The ache is still constant in her but the tears seem to be flowing slower, lesser now. She wipes her face and strives to breathe evenly after all that rush of emotions wringing the air out of her. He's also stopped crying now; the tears have dried out in his face. The silence is just a little tolerable.

"There's one thing I do want to know, though." She says. "If it's okay."

He nods once.

Annabeth struggles to get the words out. But she has to ask it…no matter how much her heart might break. "Do you… Do you love her?" As soon as the question is out, her eyes start to mist again. Damn it, damn her heart. "Rachel?" she clarifies, almost stifling in the last syllable.

His face scrunches again and his expression reveals him to be having an internal battle. Which is worse, she thinks. Being told a lie, or being told the truth?

She doesn't get to think about it for much longer though because he answers the question. His voice is soft, just above whisper, but Annabeth can't have missed it. It turns her world officially upside down.

"Yes."

One syllable. It took all of one syllable.

/./ curt /./

Songs featured:

▪ Back to December by Taylor Swift

▪ Dancing On My Own by Robyn


	13. Chapter 13

Raw chapter ahead!

Also, this entire chapter is a flashback Did not italicize the text like the usual I do for flashbacks.

XIII.

 _It turns out_

 _freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

 _wishing I'd realize_

 _what I had when you were mine…_

/./ _flashback_ /./

After that first night in Montauk, they'd pretty much spent most of their time in each other's places – more frequently at Percy's – to, well, _hook up_. Percy was surprisingly cool about their arrangement after Annabeth had explained to him of her proposal. He was initially skeptic and awkward – said there was a nagging feeling inside him saying that he had just cheated on Callie and it would be wrong to jump to another bed not even 2 months after they'd broken up. But after a whole night of consideration, he had woken up in the morning and said that he was in. Of course, Annabeth had emphasized to him the condition that it had to be kept a secret since it would be regarded as taboo by just about _every_ body.

It had taken two months into the arrangement before Piper confronted her – _cryptically_ – about it one afternoon.

"Callie!" Katie waved to a familiar figure a few tables away. Everyone in the table turned their gazes to the same direction and gave the brunette huge smiles – well, except Annabeth who settled with a close-lipped one. Katie gestured to an empty seat – one that Callie used to fill in when she was still dating Percy – and made some puppy eyes, clearly asking the girl to go sit with them.

Callie smiled back but looked apologetic. "I'm actually on my way to a practice. I just grabbed some food on the way." She raised two wraps of burger and two cans of soda. She did seem to be in a hurry. "Next time, though." Katie's face fell but she nodded in understanding. Callie sent them another regretful look before jogging out of the cafeteria.

Katie sighed, shoulders dropping. "I miss her."

Jason nodded in agreement, looking thoughtful. "I still can't believe they've broken up."

"I didn't even think it was possible," Grover said. "I mean, she _wrote him a poem_." He said it like it was an enormous gesture that nobody else could have performed for Percy. Annabeth can write him a damn _sonnet_ if she was into poetry; she wanted to snipe but chose to shut her mouth. She didn't know why she suddenly tasted bitterness in her tongue.

"And published it in the _school paper_ ," Piper added, a look of awe in her face. She shook her head, eyes wide with astonishment it almost looked comical if Annabeth was to say something. "I will forever be amazed by the amount of guts that it took for her to carry it out."

Annabeth fought the urge to snort.

"Did Percy say anything to you, Annabeth?"

She wanted to just pretend that she didn't hear it but Hazel, who had asked the question, was sitting across from her. She politely looked up and gave her a strained smile. She shrugged and replied with the most generic answer that Percy and Callie had been giving everybody who asked.

"It was a mutual decision."

Travis sniggers a little. "Did you three rehearse that line?"

"It's what he told me," Annabeth calmly defended, forking her salad.

The topic was _thankfully_ dropped after that and the group moved on to another more comfortable discussion. Annabeth didn't understand why it still irked her but one thing she was sure of - she didn't enjoy talking about Percy and Calypso. But if she would just listen to the little traitorous voice whispering inside her, she'd be hearing her conscience chanting _'guilty'_.

 _Pft_. What would she be guilty about anyway? It wasn't like she slept with Percy while he and Callie were still together. Sure, she just kissed him but was it even _cheating_ at all? You know what, she normally lived for thinking but she needed to _stop_ thinking now, really.

"It's the weekend," Jason perked up. "You guys wanna hang out in mine? We can watch a movie or play Mario Kart."

"Will your sister be there?" Leo questioned uneasily.

Jason didn't notice the anxiety in Leo's eyes so he nonchalantly confirmed. "Yep, she will. She's bringing over some of her college friends but I'm sure she won't mind sharing the house with us."

Leo visibly cowered but when he noticed the teasing smirk that Connor directed him with, he squinted his eyes, straightened and cleared his throat.

"Sure, Jase." He glared at the two Stolls - Connor was still smirking and Travis was catching up on the joke as well. The siblings high-fived as Leo inwardly deflated, realizing what he had just agreed to. He was scared of Thalia, Annabeth realized. She couldn't blame him though. The punk girl walked around in this aura that radiates around the room, letting everyone know that she was a force to be reckoned with. How Luke managed to make her fall in love was beyond Annabeth.

The others immediately agreed. They turned to Annabeth expectedly.

"I already made plans actually," she tried to look sorry. "Percy and I are babysitting Paula over the weekend. Sally and Paul are going to some Creative Writing seminar in Long Island."

And that was true. They readily acceded to Sally's request without second thoughts because that meant they wouldn't have to worry about getting caught or heard while they engage in their private... _shenanigans_. Of course, they would actually be babysitting but Paula was a really behaved and easy to handle four-year-old. Plus, her bedtime was at 7PM. God knew what other things they could do with all their free time after that.

They all adored Percy's little sister so they nodded without question. All except Piper who gave her a dubious look.

When she excused herself to the library for a group project, Piper had jogged beside her to the hallway. The brunette turned to her, "You're spending an awful lot of time with Percy nowadays." She commented conversationally, going straight to the point.

Annabeth's face formed a little frown, "What are you talking about? We're always spending a lot of time with each other."

Piper nodded, "Yeah but... I don't know. Something is just different now."

Annabeth chuckled good-naturedly. "You're just reading into the situation too much." She stopped in front of her locker.

Piper leaned on the locker beside hers. She shrugged, "I'm usually right though." She pointed out, smirking.

Annabeth stared at her for a moment, seeing her eyes twinkling knowingly. She started depositing her belongings into the locker. Curiosly, she asked. "Well. Is it a good or bad different? _Assuming_ , of course, that there _is_ something different." She added quickly.

"I'm not sure, Annie." Piper replied honestly. "But I'm not one to judge."

Annabeth chuckled uncertainly, "Well..." She started, less confident this time. "There's nothing different." She repeated, as if saying it again would make it real.

Piper nodded, but it was obvious she didn't believe her. "Okay. But just in case there _was_ something..." She gave Annabeth a concerned look. "I know you'd be wise in your decisions."

Annabeth believed there was something a little condescending in her statement but before she could spot it, Piper was grinning at her again - like she wasn't just being mysterious moments ago - and clapping her shoulder. "See you later, Annie."

Piper started to walk away. Before she could go far, she turned to Annabeth again and shot her a teasing smirk that Connor and Travis Stoll would be proud of. Her eyes held a mischievous glint. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her brow curved up as an afterthought of her statement, as if to say ' _Yet again, you already have, haven't you_?'

Annabeth followed her retreating back until she turned to a corner and was out of sight. She sighed and closed her locker.

Honestly, she half expected Piper to suspect a month ago. She knew Piper wouldn't judge - she didn't when she and Luke were together. But oddly, she wanted this thing with Percy to be just between the two of them. It wasn't even really because of judgment. It was just something... Personal? Special? Intimate? No, _intimate_ would be pushing the boundaries of the friends-with-benefits relationship. So was _special_.

She settled with personal. Personal was safe.

So, it was a _personal affair_ that she didn't want to share with the world. She didn't want to share _him_ to the world. As far as she knew, he was just hers.

/./ break /./

Annabeth found herself turning to the corner that would lead her to the pool. She was supposed to be in the library by now, where she'd meet her project mates and the Seaweed Brain. It had become a routine for them that after his daily swim practice, Percy would meet Annabeth in the library where he would patiently wait for her to finish her paperwork, or lounge a little further from the group that Annabeth was studying with, or if they were feeling a little daring, sneak to the furthest shelf and read, or make out, or read and make out. Either way, it was enjoyable.

But just before she could enter the library, her phone buzzed with Percy's text.

 _**Hey, Wise Girl. I can't come to the library today. Coach asked me to do extra laps. I have to stay until the end of library hours. Also, I'll be doing project stuff in between my laps. Can you believe that? I'm actually being school productive. I'll wait for you by the car. *wink emoji  
_  
Annabeth smiled and decided to pay him a visit, hence the detour. She neared the entrance just in time for Percy's team to shuffle out, goofing at each other, carrying their duffel bags. They spotted Annabeth and waved to her.

"Hi, Annabeth!" A blonde guy named Seth greeted her with a friendly grin. "Looking for the captain?"

She nodded, "He said he's doing extra laps today?"

He smiled lopsidedly, "Coach's request." He confirmed, motioning for the entrance. "Just go in. He's in there with his girlfriend."

That gave Annabeth a pause quicker than a pause button. She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Callie," he clarified, still beaming. "He's in there with Callie."

"Oh,"

He hoisted his duffel with a smile. "We'll be on our way, yeah?" At Annabeth's nod, he joined his friends again and they left.

Annabeth, however, was still rooted in her spot. _He's in there with his girlfriend_ kept replaying in her head. Didn't they know that Percy and Callie had broken up over 3 months ago?

More importantly, _why_ was she in there with Percy? Why were they _by themselves_?

She walked the few remaining steps to the pool. Her grip had tightened on the strap of her backpack. As soon as she entered the pool area, she immediately heard the splashing of water as Percy was finishing a lap. The area seemed empty aside from Percy. She stopped in her tracks though as soon as she spotted Callie, sitting by the bench near the pool, just observing him. She frowned. So she really was in there.

Percy rose out of the pool and Callie was instantly handing him his towel. He smiled gratefully and wiped himself as Callie picked a timer and clicked it.

"Your first 20-minute break starts… now." she announced and put it back down beside her bag.

Percy let his towel hanging around his neck as he moved to sit beside Callie. The brunette passed him a can of soda and a burger wrap. Annabeth remembered seeing Callie bringing two of each snack in the cafeteria earlier. She wanted to sneer bitterly. She never thought it would be for _him_.

Annabeth heard simultaneous hissing as they opened their cans. Percy took a sip and then turned to Callie. "Thanks for doing this, Cal." He said warmly.

Callie smiled in response. "It's not like this is new to me."

Annabeth gritted her teeth at the implication.

"Besides," Callie continued. "We don't have any other choice. I'll be away this weekend and this performance is due on Monday."

Percy nodded. "Plus, I think my teammates miss you hanging around while we practice."

Callie ducked her head shyly. She turned to the side and picked a guitar that Annabeth didn't notice was there. Callie strummed a few tunes. "You know, only Mrs. Henchman would assign a _physics_ project that needs to be sung."

He snorted in agreement, "Great thing you can compose a song with equations. I mean, how would you sing a song about _velocity_?" He demonstrated an off-tune example. " _Velocity equals distance multiplied by speed etc etc_. Honestly, my eyes would just roll at the back of my head if I tried it."

Callie laughed pleasantly, and Percy joined in with her – as if they were sharing some inside joke. They looked so comfortable with each other. Far _too_ comfortable for people who just broke up months ago. Annabeth wanted to punch something. She thought Callie was still in the keeping-her-distance phase of moving on? From her vantage point, there was _hardly_ any distance between them.

When their laughter subsided, Callie handed a sheet of paper to Percy and began teaching him the tune. They joked most of the time and accomplished almost nothing when Percy's timer rung, his signal to complete another lap.

Annabeth hurried out of there before Percy's body hit the water. She didn't even register that she'd been standing there for over 20 minutes, just seething and fisting her bag's strap until four, deep, moon-shaped fingernail marks were digging through her palm.

People immediately gave way for her, seeing as she looked ready to murder anybody who dared block her path.

Needless to say, she was late for her group meeting and snapped at every single one of her group mates who were just too fucking stupid for this world. 

/./ break /./ 

She beat Percy to the parking area. Annabeth was already leaning on his car when he appeared – hair still wet from the shower. Upon spying her, he waved to her and immediately beamed up. Normally, his smile would instantly soothe her nerves. Not today, though. _Not today_.

"Hey," he said as greeting when he reached her. "I thought you'd still be up in the library."

Annabeth inhaled and muttered tersely. "I decided to do the project myself. They were all brainless cretins."

Percy's brow curved up, surprised with the bite in her voice . "Are you okay? You sound tense."

She inhaled again. It was helping at least a little. "Fine. Let's go now."

Percy's face scrunched in confusion but did as he was told. He opened the car and started the engine. He kept glancing at Annabeth worriedly. She had not been speaking for 5 minutes straight. It would have been fine if she didn't emanate hot white tension. It was making Percy sweat even when the air conditioning in the car worked just fine.

Annabeth was glaring outside when Percy spoke anxiously. "Is there something wrong?"

 _You_. She wanted to answer. Instead, she said "How was practice?" without looking at him.

She knew he was unnerved by her behavior but she didn't care. She was livid. And she was more livid that she was _livid_ about something as mundane as two persons talking.

 _Flirting_ , she corrected herself. They were fucking flirting.

He stammered for a bit but caught himself just in time to sound enthusiastic. "I did 4 extra laps today with 20 minutes of break in between." He smiled. "I'm training my teammates next week for endurance because they'll also be taking turns doing the extra laps after regular practice."

"And what did you do with your 20 minutes in between?" She sounded cold and distant even to her own ears. But she couldn't help it. The rage seemed to have its own mind because it wasn't thinking rationally; just snarling unreasonably out of her mouth.

Percy didn't deter and continued to be a ray of sunshine. "Practiced for a physics performance. And no it wasn't some experiment or demonstration. It was a song of equations!" He declared happily, turning to Annabeth expectantly.

She didn't even look at him. She felt Percy's face falling. It was quiet for a moment; Percy was probably contemplating his words.

Finally, "Did I..." The worry in his voice made Annabeth feel triumphant. She shouldn't be the only one who felt like shit. "Did I do something?"

No, but you _didn't_ do something. She furiously barked to herself. This time, she turned to Percy and pinned him a glare. He visibly recoiled as her look confirmed that he _had_ done something.

"Your teammates," Annabeth told him. "They don't know that you and Callie have broken up."

He frowned, "I've told them. But they kept insisting that we were just cooling off."

"Aren't you?" Annabeth questioned testily, trying very hard not to lash out entirely.

"What?" Percy glanced back to her, more confused. "We broke up. You know that."

"So why didn't you tell me?" She gritted out.

His eyes look troubled as he glanced to her again. "Tell you what, Wise Girl?"

The use of her nickname fuelled her fire and she was barely able to contain her anger anymore. Her face was reddening from the effort of not screaming. "I went to the pool, Percy. I saw you with Callie."

"You went there? Why didn't you approach us? We-"

She cut him off with a loud cynic scoff. She really had to spell out everything for him, didn't she? "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna meet her for this project?" She spat venomously. "You left out that information quite conveniently."

He was looking at the road with so much bewilderment. Something was making Annabeth angry and he couldn't just pinpoint what the hell was making her snap at him like this.

"I didn't think it was important." Percy reasoned in mild anguish. It seemed he was dragged on edge along with Annabeth's wrath.

" _It is_!" Annabeth completely lost her temper now. Her voice had gone louder than she intended it to but she was so outraged to care. Percy's eyes widened at her unexpected yelling. He was so surprised that the car swiveled a little.

Annabeth's gray eyes were so dark they looked almost black. "It is important if you're sleeping with me and you're sleeping with her at the same time!"

Percy's face twisted in total disbelief and frustration. Annabeth glared at the side of his face. The whole car was on fire. The air conditioning was as good as broken – nonexistent even.

"You think I'm still sleeping with Callie?" He rasped out incredulously.

She didn't answer but she was breathing so hard and boring flaming holes through him. Suddenly, the car was pulled to the side. Percy bodily faced her, eyes thundering – like a storm brewing in the sea.

"You really think I'm like that?" He queried, a flash of disappointment crossing his features. "Some playboy who fucks around? Even if I _was_ , you really think Callie would sleep with me even after we've broken up?"

"I don't know, Percy." She replied fumingly. "But she still loves you and that is something that you and I know for _sure_."

It took him a few seconds to answer. "But how can you believe that she – or for this matter _I_ – will just fall into bed with her again?"

"Because why _not_ , Percy?" She was screaming now. "It's not like you _can't_. This between us is just physical. But I would still like to know when I'm sharing you with another girl!"

"For God's sake, you're not, Annabeth!" Percy's voice also rose in exasperation.

She looked away because her eyes were brimming with tears. She was not crying because of this. This was a petty argument and she was _not breaking down_ because of it.

As she tried to compose herself and even out her breathing, Percy reached and took her hand in between his. She turned and looked him in the eyes. He was gazing, piercing through her soul. She knew he was still vexed, but he was being the bigger person and controlling his emotions. His voice was soft and his face gentle – in contrast with how she knew she still looked when he said:

"I'm _yours_ , Annabeth."

Still with her pent up bitterness, she pulled his neck close and kissed him with all the passion roiling in her body. An image of him and Callie popped at the back of her eyes and she drowned it out by kissing him even harder. He didn't complain. He was ready to take what she was willing to give.

 _Damn right, he was hers._

They only pulled apart for the need of air and because they were still inside the car, parked on some random roadside. They were technically on display. Percy reluctantly let go of Annabeth and started the engine once again. The whole ride home to the apartment was quiet but filled with tension - not the same one that they left the school with but a fiery, burning one at the pit of their stomachs that was begging for attention, a solution.

That night, when they laid beside each other after the tension had finally dissipated and gotten its most intimate release, Percy was peaceful and beautiful beside Annabeth. The same couldn't be said about her though. She was far from peaceful. The tension in her body just turned into fear.

Thinking back to the scene earlier, she was embarrassed and enraged with herself. She acted like some irrational fool.

"Stop thinking, Wise Girl." Percy whispered, pulling her closer to his body. "I told you I'm yours."

He kissed the top of her head and went back to sleeping.

Piper's words earlier echoed in her mind. _I know you'd be wise in your decisions_.

To be wise was to be rational. To be rational was to stay away from that awful feeling. To stay away from that awful feeling was to stay away from the person igniting it.

She let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes. 

/./ break /./

Her wise decision was contacting Luke Castellan three weeks later. She couldn't take it anymore. Every time she saw Percy and Callie, she was plagued with the scene in the car again and again and she loathed the feeling of being trapped in a situation where she was drowning in insecurities. She already had enough experience with insecurities because of her mother. She didn't want to see Percy's face and fall to the pit. He was supposed to be her lifeline from it.

Not only was her sanity at stake, but her chance of getting into an excellent University.

She absolutely didn't need the distraction. She had to keep her grades flawless or risk revoking admission offers from the three Universities she applied for. That would be tremendously horrific and utterly embarrassing.

She had to do this.

 _"I'm sorry. What did you say?"_ Luke said through the phone.

Annabeth attempted to hide her irk for having to repeat all that she said. She settled with the last one she told him. "I said, I am making a choice."

 _"Yes, I heard you."_ Luke replied. _"I'm just giving you the chance to listen to what you just told me."_

Annabeth wanted to strangle him. "What do you think I've been doing for the past weeks? I've thought this out repeatedly."

 _"And this is what you thinking came up with?"  
_  
She gritted her teeth. "Stop patronizing me, asshole. Just tell me if you're too chicken to do it."

He scoffed, _"Jealousy is a nasty, nasty bitch."_

"Shut up," she growled. "I didn't say anything about being jealous."

He snorted. "Funny. Because everything you just narrated to me boils to that one word."

"You know if you won't do it, I'll just hang up." She didn't have enough strength to argue with a douche bag.

Finally, the man on the other end sighed. _"Fine. If you're entirely certain-"_

She didn't even let him finish. She said with a steel voice, "I am."

 _"All right. Just text me the when and where. I'll be down."  
_  
Two beats passed. "I will." She was about to hung up when Luke spoke again.

 _"You know, you're the smartest person I have ever come across with, Chase. Don't be an idiot, it doesn't suit you."_

She ended the call. 

/./ break /./

Another week later, on a Sunday afternoon, Annabeth's phone buzzed for the hundredth time. She looked down and saw that it was a text from Percy. He had been calling all day. She purposely ignored them.

 _**Wise Girl! There's something I have been excited to tell you since Wednesday. You're not answering your phone. Maybe you're busy? It's fine. I can go to yours. Your aunt won't be there so I'll just let myself in and go straight to your room, okay? *Key icon *kiss emoji_

An hour after receiving the text, Annabeth could hear the front door being opened. It must be Percy. She instinctively paused from kissing Luke. The man tugged her so she would look into his eyes. He was trying to tell him that they could still stop and neglect this plan but hearing Percy's footsteps trudging excitedly up the stairs, she was half wishing he would just turn back but deep in her mind, she knew he wasn't. He really was coming to her room and would be falling right into Annabeth's trap.

Luke's grip on her shoulder tightened and his eyes already looked a little panicked after spying the anguish in her face. He began to pull away but Annabeth shut her eyes tight and pulled him back in with all the force she had, kissing him and thinking _This is it. It'll all be over now. It'll all be over._

He was caught by surprise but tightened his grip on her waist and the back of her head. From a distance, they'd probably look like a horny couple in an intense make out session that was about to progress further should they remain undisturbed. Annabeth's upper body was already bare - she had divested herself of her shirt and bra which were both lying on the floor where they'd been thrown. Luke's shirt was also among the pieces of clothing on the floor with his pants. Both their faces were flushed.

Annabeth heard her room door opening and she whimpered in Luke's lips because there was no way out of this anymore. She wanted this, she reminded herself. She needed the freedom from these confusing, strange emotions. There was no way she could ever walk away from Percy. So she'd let him do the walking away. Much like what Luke did to assure Thalia would let him go.

"Annabeth!" The knob turned. "Wise Girl, look I have some great ne-what" when she heard the keys jingling as they fell on the floor, she knew. She knew immediately that it was over.

They pulled apart and Luke was the first to peer to the door to see Percy. She didn't want to turn and see the hurt in his face. She hurt when he hurt. But slowly, she twisted her body and saw him. He was by the open door, rooted to the ground, with a look of horror in his face. _Time for the theatrics_ , Annabeth inwardly sneered to herself.

She snatched her bra on the floor and put them on as she climbed away from Luke, feigning annoyance. "Percy. Why would you just turn up unannounced?"

She couldn't even look straight to his eyes because she knew she'd be looking at it trembling, shaking, confused, angry... 

_..betrayed._

"What's the meaning of this?" The way he said that... Annabeth's instinct was to immediately appease the obvious pain in them.

Instead, she played her role well. "It means what it looks like Percy." She said through gritted teeth.

He looked back and forth between her and Luke – who had reached for his shirt and worn them, now just looking at the scene that was Annabeth and Percy's friendship coming to an end. His face was contorting in different ways but one thing was for sure. He was trying not to cry. Annabeth could see the tears filling in his eyes though and she hated herself. She fucking hated herself.

"I... I don't understand." He said desperately, searching Annabeth's eyes for answers.

"Yes, it appears so." She snapped because if she didn't act angry, she would be crying even before he did. "You have difficulties with understanding things. But this is mocking you in the face Percy. I guess you're not that _stupid_."

"What are you doing, Annabeth?" His eyes were begging her to stop. To just apologize and he would forget it even happened. "You won't do this."

Her face distorted angrily. "What, sleep with my ex behind your back? I already did! Because I want it. I'm doing what I want, Percy."

"But..." His voice was caught in his throat and his green eyes pleading. He whispered brokenly. "What about me?"

She was unable to answer for a while. She had planned her lines for when he screamed at the top of his lungs and accused her of being a cheat or a cheap girl or anything an angry person would spat out without thinking twice. But she didn't expect him to be whispering and pleading for her to stop. She was trying to make him snap but all she did was break him. She broke him.

"... I guess it means you're not what I want." Her voice didn't even falter when she said it or closed up on her. She despised herself even more. She was doing this so perfectly that Percy was just there, immobile, the keys still on the floor.

Annabeth finally looked to his eyes and his usual vibrant green eyes were now dull.

She couldn't stand it anymore. "Just leave, Percy."

Like lights turning off on her, she could practically feel her world blanketed in darkness as he finally looked down in defeat. He bent and picked the fallen keys. He put it on a nearby nightstand and turned his back wordlessly. The door closed behind him with a gentle click.

She had pictured him walking away screaming, slamming the door on her face. That would have been better! Better than this. It was like seeing herself and Luke snuff the fight out of him – drained him of everything else aside from the little strength he used to turn his back.

Minutes after he had left and the front door closing, she was still staring at the door on her room where he had previously stood. The tears she was holding back were gushing out in streams now. What the hell had she done?

Luke had already picked his jeans and was ready to leave. Even _he_ looked disappointed. How dare he? He was the one who gave her this idea when he told her about how he and Thalia broke up. He shouldn't be there pinning her with a regretful stare.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." He said. What the hell was he apologizing for? What was he sorry about?! She wanted to shout at him and accuse him and just hurt him but she was too weak. She just watched him as he made ready to go – his role already played.

"We both made the same mist- _choice_." Luke corrected himself as he looked at her. "I am truly hoping that you won't regret yours."

Before he stepped out, he turned to her one last time. "Just so you know, your plan worked. You lost him."

Annabeth hurled every item within her reach even before Luke was completely out of the house. She didn't care if he heard her. _She didn't fucking care_.

By the time her aunt came home, her room was in a state of chaos; like a tornado centered on the area. The kind lady scooped her up and hugged her and she didn't fight it. She sank into her as she fell off the pit.

Her lifeline was gone.

/./ curt /./

Songs featured:

Back to December by Taylor Swift

This fic already has an ending painted in my head. Just a few more chapters and we're done! I'm thinking 17 or 18 chapters.

Thank you so much for the continued support and for sharing your thoughts on this story You guys are my inspiration to keep going!


End file.
